


Плохой день, ночь ужасна (Bad day, horrible night)

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski UST, Gen, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinsi UST, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3059042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конфликт Джерарда Арджента и Стайлза Стилински.<br/>Мистика (заменяет логику). AU по отношению к Лидии и Джексону – они обычные люди. Также, в тексте значительно преувеличены как эффект приема препарата "Adderall", так и последствия отказа от него. Все названия улиц имеют отношение к штату Алабама, хотя действие сериала происходит в Калифорнии. Тайминг - второй сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой день, ночь ужасна (Bad day, horrible night)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad day, horrible night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141741) by [Nevospitanniy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevospitanniy/pseuds/Nevospitanniy)



_\- Нет, - бормочет Стайлз. – Нет, нет, нет._

Плохой день никогда не обманет вас хорошим утром. Плохой день начнется еще ночью. Звонок будильника передал Стайлзу сообщение: «Это будет не твой день. Взгляни на календарь. Отец начинает подозревать, что ты следишь за своим менструальным циклом. Посмотри на дату, которую ты обводишь желтым маркером каждый месяц».

Стайлз собирал этот день по кускам, забивая отваливающиеся паззлы молотком. Десять минут Эрики. Ее попытки унизить все более изобретательны.  
Стайлз смотрел то видео, где припадок эпилепсии сбил ее с ног, она корчилась на полу, закатив глаза, а по джинсам влажно расползалось темное, воняющее мочой пятно.  
Я не воспользуюсь этими воспоминаниями, - думает Стайлз, - если ты заткнешься в ближайшие две минуты.  
И она затыкается. Она догадывается о чем-то. Ей так страшно от того, что прошлое все еще имеет значение. 

Бойд садится рядом со Стайлзом во время ланча. Стайлзу смертельно скучно с Бойдом. Пока Скотт целуется с Элиссон на лестнице, Бойд обкатывает на Стайлзе свой новый тюнинг.  
Бойд считает количество ударов его сердца, вдыхает запах его одежды и задает вопросы про гель для душа или салфетки, которыми Стайлз вытирался после дрочки.  
Стайлз отвечает очень коротко, он раздражен, но ничего из происходящего уже не смущает его. Бойд использует Стайлза как тренажер. 

«Ты выкурил две «True» пять часов назад?» - «Да».

Эта собака дрессирует себя сама.  
Бойд знает о Стайлзе больше, чем патологоанатом – о своих тихих клиентах. Бойд никому никогда не расскажет. Это маленькие грязные секреты Бойда.  
«Твой отец обнял тебя перед школой» - «Да». Я тренажер, думает Стайлз.  
«Ты пользовался дезодорантом Скотта» - «Да». От Стайлза сегодня немного пахнет и тем, и другим.  
Ты прошел, Бойд, еще одна «A» в аттестате, отъебись, дай мне поесть. Тренируйся на бомжах. 

Айзек выше Стайлза на пять сантиметров.  
Поэтому Стайлз не разговаривает с Айзеком. Кроме тех случаев, когда Стайлз говорит: «Убери руки». «Дай мне пройти». «Не твое дело». И, последнее: «Это было реально больно, чувак, будь у тебя тачка, я бы снял с неё все колеса, вернулся на 16 лет назад и продал резину твоему папе на гондоны». 

Скотт сломал об Айзека стул, когда Стайлз появился в классе с рассеченной бровью и разбитым носом.

По мнению Стайлза, Айзек – унылое говно. И, что хуже всего, не Айзек в этом виноват.  
Это значит только одно – всю жизнь Айзек будет кому-то что-то доказывать. Тому, кому давно насрать, его убийца не помнит, что делал той ночью.  
Сегодня Айзек нужен Стайлзу, поэтому Стайлз молчит, когда Айзек зажимает его в раздевалке и перекидывает через себя, прямо на чертовы скамейки.  
«Круто, мужик, - говорит Стайлз и морщится от боли. – Теперь помоги мне подняться». 

Айзек улыбается в ответ, Стайлз знает этот тип улыбок. Они забираются на лицо, когда вы возвращаете свои проценты до того, как дать в долг.  
От Стайлза часто пахнет Скоттом.  
Стайлз стонет от боли. Он чуть переигрывает, он знает, что делает. Айзек улыбается шире.  
Стайлзу приходится только догадываться о причинах такой удивительной, захватывающей ненависти, которую Айзек испытывает к Скотту.  
Или к Стайлзу.

Айзек протягивает Стайлзу руку и рывком поднимает его на ноги. «Нет никаких ключей. Дверь сломана. Залезай через окно кухни. Полицейские оставили его открытым. Мы будем ждать тебя в шесть».

Лидия и запах ее волос, когда она наклоняется к Стайлзу, тонкая синяя вена на виске просвечивает сквозь тональный крем: «Тест по химическим уравнениям сегодня или завтра?»  
«Когда тебе будет угодно. В любое время. Всегда», - хочется ответить Стайлзу.

*************

\- Все идет по плану, - Стайлз и Эллисон сидят на газонной траве возле школы.  
\- У тебя был план? – спрашивает Эллисон.  
\- У меня всегда есть план. Много-много планов.  
Эллисон чуть улыбается, один из арбалетных болтов разорвал шов ее сумки и выглядывает наружу. Она не пытается его спрятать.  
\- Зацени, - Стайлз толкает ее локтем.  
Эллисон смотрит в текстовый файл, открытый на его смартфоне.  
\- Я буду говорить с ним о тебе, - Стайлз надеется, что Эллисон не заметила слово «родинка». – Это сработает.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, какой мой любимый цвет.  
\- Черный.  
\- Как ты угадал?  
\- Почти все твое белье черного цвета.  
\- _Он_ видел всего один комплект. Хорошо, два.

Стайлз поднимается, отряхивает штаны.  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Удачи.  
\- Я собираюсь украсть сварочный аппарат. Она мне понадобится.  
\- Скотт не должен объявиться у моего дома сегодня. Нельзя сделать Джерарду такой подарок. Только не сегодня.  
Эллисон целует Стайлза в щеку, и Стайлз знает, кому придется доставить этот сброшенный звонок.  
Стайлз чувствует влажное прикосновение к шее, чуть пониже затылка. 

Слышно музыку, играющую у кого-то в наушниках, так тихо становится вокруг. Эллисон растирает свои духи по коже Стайлза, зачем-то встряхивает флакон и брызгает снова.

Скотту приходится мириться со сплетнями. Он слышал их все. В некоторых из них он делает со Стайлзом действительно ужасные вещи, пока Эллисон отдыхает на другой половине кровати.

Кто-то щелкает камерой телефона.

******************

\- Нет, чувак, нет, - бормочет Стайлз. – Нет. 

Скотт обмотан цепью за руки и горло. В подвале дома Айзека воняет мышиным дерьмом, здесь душно, нечем дышать, так влажно, так холодно. Стайлз сидит на перевернутом морозильнике, по стенкам которого до сих пор стекает изнасилованное детство Айзека, перемешанное с обломками его ногтей. 

\- НЕТ, - кричит Стайлз, потому что, кажется, его никто не слышит. – Я никогда не видел ее голой. 

Скотт рвется из цепей. 

Стайлз провел в этом подвале весь вечер, монтируя сварочный аппарат, приваривая цепь к бойлеру, приваривая бойлер к стене, жалея, что у него нет цементного раствора, чтобы укрепить стену.  
Он занимался этим, замотав голову в арафатку Бойда, защитив глаза темными очками Айзека. На коже рук остались капли раскаленного металла. Кажется, до сих пор пахло паленым.  
Наблюдавшие за его работой не сказали ему ни слова. Они не были восхищены. Эрика только пожала плечами «Это же Стайлз».  
Всем плевать, что комикс про «сварочные работы для чайников» он прочитал утром на сайте строительной фирмы. Стайлз забыл, когда его в последний раз хвалили, мать умерла тысячелетие назад. 

\- НИКОГДА! – повторяет Стайлз. Пот на лбу собирается в крупные капли и стекает по вискам. 

Скотт рычит и воет. 

Стайлз осторожно поднимается с места и медленно идет вперед, шаг за шагом приближаясь к бойлеру.  
\- У меня, - говорит он, – есть кое-что. 

Скотт кидается вперед. Его клыки давят Стайлзу на шею. Артерия вот-вот капитулирует. В голове Стайлза миллионы вариантов развития событий.  
Будущее, в котором его трахея перемолота, а он даже не понял, что произошло.  
Скотт воняет яростью, как сера в аду. Все лицо Стайлза в его слюне. 

Стайлз целует Скотта. У Стайлза нет выбора, челюсти все еще давят на глотку, он дотягивается до щеки. Повторяет контрольным в висок.  
\- «Я люблю тебя», - говорит Стайлз. – «Ты сильный. Ты со всем справишься».  
Эллисон может доверить Стайлзу отправку любых сообщений. Слава богу, думает Стайлз, что Ромео и Джульетта, кажется, еще далеки от освоения EMS-минета. 

Скотт приваливается спиной к стене. Цепь звенит на весь подвал.  
\- Теперь точно пойдут разговоры, – говорит Стайлз устало.  
Скотт улыбается. Обнажает клыки под другим углом. Если бы ты только слышал, Стайлз. Все уже давно рассказано.  
\- Я не видел ее голой, - еще раз повторяет Стайлз, возвращаясь к морозильнику.  
\- Родинка, - хрипит Скотт.  
\- Никогда больше не буду пить с тобой. Даже на хануку. Никогда не хотел этого знать. Ты слишком много мне рассказываешь. 

Стайлз пролистывает текст на смартфоне:  
\- Так… Ноги.  
Скотт сверкает желтыми глазами, вцепившись в бойлер. Стайлз мысленно обходит опасные моменты, связанные с ногами Эллисон.  
\- Это самые пиздатые ноги на свете, чувак. Такие длинные. И ровные. И две. Тебе очень повезло… - Стайлз хочет сказать «обладать Эллисон и ее ногами», но затыкается. Произнести это – означает опять свернуть на кривую дорожку сексуальных ассоциаций, - …что у нее есть ноги.

Скотт коротко рычит. 

\- Ее волосы шелковистые, как шелк. И темно-коричневые, как фломастер. И длинные, как… рыба, - Стайлз жестом, полным безнадежности и отчаяния, закрывает глаза рукой.  
Однако, Скотту, похоже, нравится. Стайлз понимает, что случайно набрел на супермаркет невинных сравнений в пустыне смертельно опасных прилагательных.  
\- А ее кожа белая, как мороженое. И характер, похожий на картошку с перцем чили. И еще на блинчики. И еще на салат с индейкой.  
«РРРРРР».  
На сей раз это желудок Стайлза.  
\- Она гордится тобой, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Прямо сейчас. Гордится и ест что-нибудь. Наверняка они не только отрывают кошкам головы и воруют соседский бензин. Надо же что-то поесть. В день рождения дедули Джерарда.

Цепь рвется так легко, что даже тонкий острый звук рассыпавшихся по полу звеньев кажется ненастоящим. 

Стайлз задерживает дыхание. Проходит чертова уйма времени, прежде чем он понимает, что до сих пор жив. «Джерард». Вот этого точно не стоило произносить вслух. 

Скотт упирается кулаком в морозильник рядом с бедром Стайлза. Дышит ему прямо в лицо. Стайлз не думает ни о чем. Он даже не жалеет, что ему пиздец. Его высшая нервная деятельность сведена к минимуму: не обосраться.  
Время остановилось.

И начинает идти снова, когда Скотт демонстрирует Стайлзу большую крысу, еще живую, зажатую в кулаке. Почувствовав аромат разговоров о еде, она неслышно подкрадывалась по морозильнику к ноге Стайлза.  
\- Не трогай, - приказывает Стайлз.  
Скотт не двигается.  
\- Отпусти животное, скотина, - тихим шепотом давит Стайлз. - Эллисон любит животных. 

Скотт возвращается к бойлеру, откуда сверлит Стайлза немигающими глазами.  
\- Если бы у Айзека был телефон, я бы позвонил узнать, где он хранит запасное нижнее белье, - признается Стайлз. – Если полицейские не конфисковали его. 

************

Стайлз просыпается и ему тепло. Очень уютно. На секунду ему кажется, что он дома. Он спит на полу, одна нога закинута на морозильник. Скотт лежит рядом, отвернувшись к нему спиной, но все равно очень, очень близко. Жар его тела согревает Стайлза.  
\- Ну, что, - спрашивает Стайлз, - ты уже убил Джерарда и вернулся? У меня нет черного галстука.  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Скотт.  
Стайлз снимает затекшую ногу с холодильника и протирает глаза, собрав в горсть подол футболки.  
Телефон вибрирует, сигнализируя о принятом сообщении.  
«Прости. Будет барбекю. Отрывайтесь без меня».

Стайлз поворачивается на бок, набирая ответ. В памяти телефона Эллисон он с недавних пор забит как «Литтл Пони». 

«Пижамная вечеринка, - пишет Стайлз, - гораздо лучше. Приезжай. Тоже сделаем барбекю».

Скотт достаточно контролирует себя, чтобы попытаться понюхать затылок Стайлза незаметно. Попытка жалкая, как дохлая лиса на работе у драгдиллера.  
Стайлз делает вид, что ничего не происходит. 

«Я буду готовить, – отвечает Эллисон. – Главное блюдо. Увидимся в понедельник».

Стайлз отправляет ответное сообщение, но оно не доставлено. И следующее. Телефон Эллисон отключен.  
\- Я чувствую, - произносит Скотт. – Говори.  
\- Переписывался со Сторми Вотерз. Сказала, что не даст мне. Ну и к черту ее.  
\- Я чувствую, - Скотт проводит рукой по спине Стайлза. Сердечный ритм сдаёт того, как облупленного. Кажется, Скотт может назвать уровень его артериального давления. – Я слышу, как ты врешь мне.  
\- Эллисон будет охотиться сегодня, - отвечает Стайлз. Его бесит до зубовного скрежета, когда Скотт начинает отрабатывать на нем свои грязные трюки. – Джерард не хочет остаться без подарка.  
Стайлз думает о Бойде и его ковырянии в мелких Стайлзовых грешках. 

Скотт обхватывает голову Стайлза ладонями и, уже не прячась, дышит Эллисон, ее духами, ее запястьем, остатками ее поцелуя.

\- Я пойду к ней, - говорит Скотт.  
\- С ней все будет отлично. Прикончит пару белок. Скотт, они отрубят тебе нахрен ноги, если засекут. Они заставят Эллисон сделать это.  
\- Я должен.  
\- Смотри на меня, я звоню в службу спасения. Лучше копы, чем охотники.  
\- Я ударю тебя, - хрипит Скотт. Ему тяжело говорить. Клыки раздирают его собственный язык.  
Стайлз резко садится.  
\- Нет, не ударишь. Ну, хорошо, может быть. Пару раз. А Эллисон всадит стрелу мне в голову, если я дам тебе уйти.  
Скотт молчит. Стайлз пользуется этим:  
\- Женщины видят кровь каждый чертов месяц, Эллисон не упадет в обморок, если ей придется снять шкуру с зайца. Рано или поздно она должна будет научиться стрелять на поражение…  
\- Стайлз!  
\- …просто потому, что она связалась с тобой. 

В тяжелой, зябкой тишине далекие гудки машин вспыхивают и тут же гаснут, пунктиром разделяя эту ночь на тех, кто в своем уме и тех, кто не может вернуться.  
Наверное, именно в этот момент Стайлз понимает, что Эллисон надела на него бронежилет из своих запахов. Стайлз все еще в одном куске. 

\- Слушай, как тебе такой расклад, - Стайлз обеими руками набрасывает на голову капюшон толстовки, – я сгоняю проведать ее и вернусь.  
\- Не беспокойся обо мне, - не сразу, но все-таки соглашается Скотт. – Оставайся с ней. 

На секунду Стайлзу захотелось поехать домой и лечь спать.  
Он вдруг задумался – насколько далеко он зашел. Насколько далеко Скотт способен загнать его.  
Если бы Стайлз оглянулся, он бы понял, что давно пересек финишную черту разумных пределов.  
\- Ладно, только не ешь сырых кротов. В них много глистов и всякой другой херни. Я вернусь и, не знаю, пожарю их тебе газовой горелкой, - бросает Стайлз напоследок, закрывая за собой двери подвала. – Скотт?  
\- Чего? – приглушенно доносится до его ушей.  
\- Беспокойся обо мне. Беспокойся, как следует. 

***********

Их четверо. Они чувствуют друг друга, каждое движение, частоту пульса, скудный набор всепоглощающих эмоций. Их терзает голод. Им хочется движения. Им нужно бежать.  
Но Дерек не двигается, и они не смеют.  
Он полностью контролирует их. Он часто сомневается в правильности своего выбора, но сейчас он доволен. Он единственный, кто остается человеком. Его сознание разделено на Дерека и стаю. 

Стая замерла, Дерек следит за сценой, разворачивающейся в ста метрах от него. Стая помогает ему видеть, слышать всё, до последнего вздоха, различать доносимые ветром молекулы запахов.  
Дерек видит, и стая видит, как семеро человек окружили одного. Луч фонаря освещает красную толстовку и коротко стриженые волосы, бледное, непривычно неподвижное лицо.  
Стая наблюдает, готовая отступить в любой момент. Никакого кровопролития сегодня. Этот запрет заставляет скулить, но Дерек затыкает глотки, не произнося ни единого слова. 

\- Я не знаю, - говорит Стайлз. Дерек вдыхает вонь его лжи. – Понятия не имею.  
Джерард что-то держит в руке. Дерек чувствует резкий запах алкоголя. Это бутылка вермута.  
\- Ключи, - приказывает Джерард.  
Стайлз кидает ему ключи от свого джипа. Джерард подзывает одного из людей, стоящих на шаг позади него и отдает тому ключи вместе с бутылкой.  
Стайлз закрывает глаза обеими руками, когда его машину направляют в дерево. Сухой ствол трещит и ломается после первого же удара. Капот мнется, но человек за рулем сдает назад и снова врезается в дерево.

\- Да харош уже! – не выдерживает Стайлз.

Джерард слепит его светом фонаря.  
Человек за рулем отвинчивает крышку с бутылки, и вермут льется на сиденье и руль.  
\- Расскажи мне еще раз, как ты проезжал мимо, - просит Джерард.  
\- Я расскажу вам что угодно, - обещает Стайлз.  
\- Кто рассказал тебе, где нас искать?  
\- Бога ради, ваши машины брошены у дороги. Я подумал, что-то случилось. Мне просто повезло. То есть, мне не повезло.  
\- Это джи-пи-эс, да? Ты отследил по телефону Эллисон?  
\- Нет, я слушал полицейскую волну и приехал на встречу выпускников ку-клукс-клана. Никогда не видел. Хотелось посмотреть. Да, я отследил по телефону.  
\- Стайлз, - зовет Джерард, но Стайлз перебивает его:  
\- Послушайте, это ваше дело, чем вы тут заниметесь. Мне все равно. Можете хоть порно с оленями снимать. Я никому не расскажу, мистер Арджент. Я завтра же переведусь в другую школу. Уеду из штата.  
\- Давай мы пропустим эту часть, - Джерард передает кому-то фонарь и лезет в карман за телефоном. Телефоном Эллисон. 

Колотый лед разбухает в желудке Стайлза. 

Стайлз у всех на виду. Он даже не может достать свой смартфон, чтобы выключить его.  
\- Кто такая «Литтл Пони»? – спрашивает Джерард. Ему не нужен ответ, он уже нажимает «вызов». – Что за пижамная вечеринка?  
Стайлз готов к этому, но все равно вздрагивает, когда его смартфон звонит, кажется, на всю округу.  
\- Привет, милая, - говорит Джерард, приближаясь к Стайлзу. – Где же твоя пижама?  
\- Дома, - Стайлз уже знает, чем все это закончится. – Я съезжу, привезу.  
\- Ни о каком доверии, как мне кажется, и речи быть не может, - Джерарад по-прежнему смотрит Стайлзу в лицо.  
\- Мы встречаемся, - вдруг говорит Стайлз. – С Эллисон.  
\- Заткнись! – кричит Джерард. – Стайлз, я спрошу еще один раз. СДВГ – это неприятно. Поэтому, наверное, ты отвлекся, когда я спрашивал в первый раз. Скажи мне, где Альфа держит свою стаю. Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Заткнись, Стайлз, я знаю. И вместо тебя здесь должен быть МакКолл. Эллисон расстроилась из-за телефона. Я расстроен из-за тебя. Почему ты здесь?  
Стайлз наконец смотрит Джерарду прямо в глаза.  
\- Потому, что я идиот.  
\- Наконец, мы друг друга поняли. Теперь: где МакКолл и Альфа?  
\- Без понятия, мистер Арджент. 

Дерек чувствует одуряющую вонь этого вранья. Стая напряжена. 

\- И если вы спросите того мистера Арджента, который стоит прямо за вами, - Скотт указывает на отца Эллисон, - он скажет вам, что Скотт не из стаи. Так что берите свои дробовики, собачий корм и удачи вам.  
Крис Арджент молчит, тем временем Стайлз продолжает:  
\- Вы знаете, кто мой отец?  
\- Конечно, - спокойно отвечает Джерард.  
\- Так вот, если вы меня хоть пальцем тронете, я ему даже говорить не буду. Я поеду прямо к федеральному прокурору и повешу на вас педофилию, нанесение телесных повреждений, моральное давление, нашествие инопланетян. Но если вы отпустите меня, мы все уладим.

Крис Арджент знает, что Стайлз врет. Он знает, что если Стайлза отпустить сейчас, им хана. Стайлз видел их оружие. Его машину разбили. Черт, - думает отец Эллисон, - угораздило же вляпаться во все это дерьмо.  
\- Если тебя резать тупым, совсем тупым ножом, то следы на теле можно принять за следы животного, – вдруг произносит Джерард.  
\- Очень трудно сымитировать, - отвечает Стайлз. – Практически невозможно.

Дерек чувствует, как сердце Стайлза пропускает удар. 

\- Где сейчас МакКолл? – улыбается Джерард. - Мучается, воет на луну, посылает своего друга следить за своей подружкой. А сам отсиживается в какой-нибудь вонючей норе. Где нора, Стайлз?  
\- Мне нравится Эллисон. Я хотел с ней встретиться. Отследил по телефону. Увидел, что она в лесу. Подумал, что ей нужна помощь. Вся история.  
\- Похоже на правду.  
\- Это она и есть.  
\- Стайлз, с тобой все в порядке. Ты мог бы сейчас спать дома. Или быть со своей девушкой. Ты симпатичный парень, Стайлз. Почему ты все время с МакКоллом? Почему ты все просираешь?  
\- «Всё» у меня еще впереди.  
\- Тони, - зовет Джерард. – Там еще что-то осталось?  
\- Полбутылки, - отвечают ему из темноты.  
\- Дай-ка ее сюда, - Джерард хлопает Стайлза по плечу. – Последний раз: где МакКолл?  
\- Последний раз: Я. Не. Знаю.  
\- Ты любишь играть, Стайлз? Ролевые игры? Я уверен, дети сейчас знают, что это такое. Раньше все было по-другому. Дети не садились пьяными за руль.  
\- Я играю в FPS.  
\- И что бы это значило? Я научу тебя. Я – твой отец. Нет, нет, не перебивай меня. Открывай рот, - Джерард пытается затолкать Стайлзу в рот горлышко бутылки. 

Дерек слышит, как стекло ударяется о зубы. 

Стайлз отступает, но кто-то уже держит его и Джерард вливает в него вермут. Стайлз глотает, чтобы не захлебнуться. Крис Арджент смотрит в другую сторону.  
\- Хватит! – негромко говорит он, но Джерард не останавливается, пока бутылка не пустеет.  
\- Что я творю, - качает головой Джерард. – А еще директор школы.  
Слышится негромкий смех.  
\- Хватит, - повторяет отец Эллисон. – Он тут не при чем. Поехали домой. Все, возвращаемся к машинам. МакКолл не клюнул. Зря теряем время.  
Никто не обращает на него внимания.

Нельзя завалить МакКолла в собственной постели. Нельзя сделать этого в школе. На парковке. В ресторане быстрого питания.  
Можно завалить оборотня ночью в лесу. Какой-то маньяк разрубает людей, бедный Скотт попался ему под руку. Что Скотт делал в лесу среди ночи? Какая страшная смерть. Никаких зацепок.  
Директор школы объявит двухдневный траур и распорядится провести несколько занятий по самообороне. 

Но надежда на охоту в полнолуние исчезает с каждой минутой. Сегодня МакКолл мог бы оступиться и главное – вывести их на всю стаю.

\- Как думаешь, МакКолл – хороший друг? – вдруг спрашивает Джрерад.  
\- Заебись, - отвечает Стайлз.  
\- И, может быть, он даже придет на помощь, если ты будешь, допустим – всего лишь допустим, Стайлз! – истекать кровью и кричать от боли? Может быть, он где-то рядом, прямо сейчас смотрит на тебя.  
\- Я не знаю, где он. Я не знаю, что он делает. Я не знаю, как вы будете объяснять все это шерифу.  
\- Мы играем, помнишь? В ролевые игры? Я - твой отец, Стайлз. Ты приходишь домой пьяным. Ты разбил машину. Обвиняешь директора школы в чем-то, что я даже повторить не смогу. Думаю, если бы я и вправду был твоим отцом, я бы устроил тебе экскурсию по зоне строгого режима. Но все это, конечно, только в том случае, если ты доживешь до утра.  
Алкоголь еще не действует на Стайлза. Его горло горит, он хрипло произносит:  
\- Вы очень, очень тяжело больны, мистер Арджент.  
\- Последний раз, Стайлз. Оборотень и человек, помогающий оборотню, одна и та же куча говна. 

И вдруг, внезапно, словно грохотом от обваливающегося здания, отца Эллисон с головой накрывает понимание: Стайлза _действительно_ собираются использовать, как наживку.  
\- Что за… - говорит он. – Нет. 

Джерард оглядывается на Криса и снова обращается к Стайлзу:  
\- Просто скажи мне. К черту МакКолла. Скажи мне, где Альфа вырыл себе новую нору.  
\- У вас в жопе, мистер Арджент, - тихо отвечает Стайлз. – Я вижу, как он оттуда выглядывает. Кажется, сегодня он вас точно поимел. 

Удар сбивает Стайлза с ног.  
Он наконец начинает пьянеть, поэтому боль смазана, как будто отсрочена во времени.

Дерек понимает, что кто-то в стае пытается ослабить его зрение и слух в свою пользу.  
Удивительно, но это Айзек. Его эмоция начинает трансформироваться. Он отдаляется от стаи, хочет вычленить себя. Он видит в происходящем что-то личное, и Дерек жестко загоняет его обратно. 

\- Что с тобой такое? – присаживаясь на корточки, спрашивает Джерард. – Вечно крутишься рядом с этими вонючими собаками, а до сих пор не обращен.  
\- Не получается ровно ссать на кусты, - рвано выдыхает Стайлз.  
Джерард показывает ему что-то. Стайлз не сразу понимает, что это нож. 

Ржавый, тупой огрызок железа. 

\- Стайлз, смотри на меня. Нет, нет, тс-с-с, не отвлекайся, это важно. Закатай рукав.  
\- Хватит, - громко приказывает Крис. – Это зашло слишком далеко.  
\- Идет война, - Джерард сам резким движением задирает рукав Стайлза. – А это - типичный предатель.  
\- Это ребенок, какого хрена?

Стая слышит крик, шорох кроссовок, отчаянно месящих слой опавших листьев, чувствует невыносимо желанный, сводящий зубы запах крови.  
Дерек видит Стайлза, пытающегося подняться и падающего снова. Длинный рваный порез на его руке, Стайлз старается прикрыть рану, но она слишком велика и его ладонь просто дергается вверх-вниз, размазывая густо льющуюся кровь. 

\- Беги, - Джерард помогает Стайлзу встать и добавляет: - Домой. 

И Стайлз бежит.  
Он слышит, как отец Эллисон зовет его, но не останавливается.  
Стайлз несется, не разбирая дороги, он отравлен алкоголем, это притупляет обжигающую боль в раненой руке. 

Стая довольна. Она в безопасности. По-крайней мере, этой ночью охотники будут загонять другого зверя. Дерек уводит стаю в направлении, противоположном бегству Стайлза.  
Это полнолуние можно считать счастливым.

********************

Ветки впиваются ему в лицо, из мелких порезов, согревая, сочится тепло.  
Стайлз останавливается и оглядывается на луч фонаря.  
Они ищут его по пятнам крови. Они так уверены в себе, что даже не спустили собак.  
Стайлз стягивает толстовку, и некоторое время идет, тряся рукой во все стороны, разбрызгивая кровь, оставляя быстро чернеющие очевидные следы.  
Он не чувствует пальцев. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме холода и тянущей тупой боли. Остановившись, он наклоняется и блюет, избавляя желудок от алкоголя. У него мало времени, ему кажется, что он слышит голоса преследующих.

«Это пиздец, - думает он. – Это все неправда. Этого, блядь, просто быть не может».

Стайлз снимает одну кроссовку и изо всех оставшихся сил швыряет её как можно дальше, вперед.  
Затем снимает вторую, оставляя тут же; стягивает толстовку, путаясь в рукавах и капюшоне. Как может, прижимает ткань к ране. Его тело сводит судорожными спазмами, он даже не замечает этого.

Он, блядь, в какой-то другой вселенной. 

Он понимает, что кровь перестала капать под ноги, струиться по его боку, затекая за пояс джинсов. Он бредет обратно, потом сворачивает налево, ступая по сухим осенним листьям, передвигаясь медленно, стараясь не задевать веток, больше не обращая внимания на звуки преследования. 

Кто-то находит его обувь и кричит: «Он там, впереди!», и через некоторое время всё вокруг Стайлза затихает. Лес успокаивается.  
А он все идет, идет, идет, ему кажется, что прошла вечность, а рассвета всё нет и, возможно, никогда не будет. Стайлза не пугает эта мысль, он не может в нее поверить. Он идет, идет, идет. 

Он так и не выходит к дороге. 

Последнее, что он помнит – старый, очень старый заброшенный дом и на мгновение ему кажется, что это особняк Хейлов, но нет. Дом абсолютно цел. На двери замок, окна закрыты чем-то темным. 

**********************

Осень ложится тонкой пленкой влаги на лобовое стекло. Крис Арджент тянется включить дворники, но звук и движение раздражают его, он отключает их.  
Вылезает из машины. Под сиденьем валяется полупустая пачка сигарет. Жена вытрясла бы из него всю душу, если бы нашла её. 

Он достает смятую сигарету, пытается прикурить. Руки не дрожат, но, кажется, он просто не может как следует вдохнуть, огонь зажигалки жжет конец сигареты, пока Крис не сплевывает окурок, из которого так ни разу и не затянулся.

Его окружает такая тишина, что закладывает уши. Но Крис не замечает, как из леса на дорогу выходит Дерек Хейл.  
Крис смотрит на человека, которого тот несет на руках. 

Открыв заднюю дверь машины, Крис делает шаг навстречу Дереку.  
\- Живой? – спрашивает Крис.  
Дерек не шевелится. Его пальцы, впивающиеся в тело Стайлза, побелели от напряжения. 

\- Я отвезу его в больницу. Где ты его нашел? Это ты увел его от нас? – настаивает Крис. Он не может молчать. Когда он молчит, его беспокойная совесть раздирает его на части.  
\- Это _он_ увел вас от нас, - наконец произносит Дерек, укладывая Стайлза на заднее сиденье «Шеви Тахо». Рука Стайлза перевязана рваной толстовкой. Лицо грязное, отливает синевой, на щеках нездоровый румянец, воздух тянется изо рта тяжелыми хрипами. 

\- Спасибо, - вдруг говорит Крис.  
Дерек как будто не замечает.  
\- Почему он не сдал тебя? – спрашивает Крис.  
Кожа на лице Дерека на мгновение будто четче обтягивает скулы, щетина темнеет на впадинах щек. Крис думает, что это презрение или ненависть.  
На самом деле, Дереку нечего ответить. Он не знает. Вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Мы сменили дом. Стайлз вам больше не поможет. Бессмысленно спрашивать его.  
\- МакКолл будет мстить?  
\- Нет, - Дерек продолжает отвечать на вопросы Криса, потому что правильные ответы успокаивают охотников. Дереку не нужны нервные вооруженные люди в лесу. Не сейчас.  
\- Почему?  
\- Эллисон.  
\- А ты? – вдруг зовет Крис. – Как насчет тебя?  
Дерек закрывает дверь машины.  
\- Нет. Он никто для стаи. 

**********************

Вилки ударяются о фарфор тарелок.  
Джерард наблюдает за семейным поглощением французского яблочного пирога. Под ногтями Джерарда остались кусочки теста, следы от муки на манжете рубашки.  
Они запивают пирог чаем «дахунпао». Для всех, кроме Джерарда, это просто чертов невкусный чай, который никто не умеет заваривать. И еще: он не имеет никакого отношения к настоящему дахунпао, но подделка очень интересная. Джерард доволен.  
\- Восхитительно, - говорит миссис Арджент, промокнув губы салфеткой.  
Джерард откидывается на стуле и вдруг указывает на миссис Арджент вилкой, слегка покачивающейся в руке. Неформальный жест для такого человека, как Джерард. Сейчас будет забавная история или анекдот.  
\- Сегодня видел того парня… как же его… сына шерифа Стилински. Наконец-то показался в школе. Сколько его не было? Сейчас скажу. Дней десять, не меньше. 

Крис и Эллисон смотрят друг на друга. Крис отправляет в рот кусок пирога. Эллисон берется за чашку.

\- Встретил его на перемене. У него что-то с рукой, кажется.

_Стайлз идет прямо на него, не опуская глаз. Лицо осунувшееся, еще отдает болезнью. Джерард улыбается. «Директор, - говорит Стайлз, - доброе утро». Швы, должно быть, сняли несколько дней назад, рука все еще в перевязке, перекинутой через плечо.  
Джерард останавливается, чтобы сжать его предплечье. «И тебе тоже. Как рука?»  
Восхитительное чувство – наблюдать за дернувшимся ртом Стайлза.  
«Лучше, чем новая».  
Джерард хочет, чтобы этот рот дернулся еще раз. _

 

\- Кто-нибудь навещал его в больнице? – Джерард выставляет перед собой обе ладони, показывая, что, на самом деле ему не очень интересно, но, черт возьми, он директор, он должен знать. – Его друг, этот, со-капитан команды, кажется?  
\- Я навещала его, - отрывисто бросает Эллисон. Ее глаза блестят, во взгляде проступает что-то темное.  
Крису кажется, что его дочь – самое красивое, что он видел за последние годы. – Его зовут Стайлз. Мы начали встречаться до того, как он попал в аварию.

Джерард медленно обводит взглядом всех собравшихся.  
\- Это правда?  
\- Девушки иногда уходят к лучшим друзьям своих парней, - произносит миссис Арджент и продолжает, не глядя на Эллисон, - надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что, после того, что произошло, я пристрелю вас обоих, если вы будете встречаться.  
\- Пьяный подросток за рулем, - поддакивает Крис. – Эллисон, не обижайся, но твой прицел по части парней, кажется, сбит.  
\- Скотт не навестил его ни разу, - тихо говорит Эллисон, будто не услышав ничего из сказанного. – Все навещали его. Даже Джексон. Принес ему чипсы. Скотт не пришел ни разу. 

На сей раз Джерард молчит гораздо дольше.  
\- Это правда, что вы встречались?  
\- Мы начали. Я должна была приехать к нему вечером, когда ты отключил мой телефон. Наше первое свидание, - голос Эллисон ровный и тяжелый, как только что уложенный слой дорожного покрытия. Остывает, исходя паром, а под ним – только мертвая обварившаяся земля.  
Если бы Крис не знал, что она врет, он бы расплакался от чувств.  
\- Он испугался за меня. Все эти нападения. Поэтому он пробил мой телефон и поехал искать меня.  
Джерард поднимается со стула, чтобы собрать тарелки:  
\- Он нажрался и протаранил дерево.  
\- Это он так говорит, - Эллисон придерживает свою тарелку рукой, когда Джерард пытается ее забрать. – Никто не верит.  
\- МакКолл поверил. Раз ни разу не заглянул к нему. Это ревность, или МакКолл в самом деле такой плохой друг?  
Эллисон молчит, допивая вонючий чай. 

************************

В раздевалке шумно, как на стройке. Все орут, кто-то хвастается, кто-то ругается, из душевых тянет жаркой влагой.  
Перчатка для лакросса падает на пол. Стайлз присаживается, чтобы поднять ее, но Джексон успевает раньше.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Джексон не спрашивает:  
\- Не рановато?  
Стайлз отнимает у него свою перчатку:  
\- Никогда не рано сидеть на скамейке запасных.  
В снисходительной усмешке Джексона вдруг проступает что-то новое. Джексон машинально тянется похлопать Стайлза по плечу, но в последний момент отдергивает пальцы от белеющих бинтов перевязки.  
\- И кидать в тебя оттуда камнями, - добавляет Стайлз. Джексон толкает его кулаком в грудь и снова усмехается.

На школьном поле для лакросса Стайлз идет к трибунам, опускается на скамейку и бессмысленным взглядом смотрит на свою клюшку. Его присутствие здесь – чистая формальность. У него освобождение на два месяца, но он не желает вылететь из команды. По-крайней мере, бегать он может. 

Всё, о чем он думает в последнее время, всё, чего ему хочется: разбить все окна в доме Скотта и насрать ему на кровать. Черная давящая апатия отнимает у него все силы. Он не может сделать этого. Он не может сделать ничего. Он ничего не понимает. 

Стайлз упирается локтями в колени, горбится, опускает голову и сцепляет пальцы на затылке. Ему кажется, что это помогает унять боль, которая не имеет никакого отношения к повреждениям на его теле. 

Он не замечает, как рядом присаживаются Бойд и Айзек. По сладкому запаху туалетной воды, он понимает, что Эрика стоит у него за спиной.  
\- Отъебитесь, - не меняя позы, говорит Стайлз. – Больше никогда не подходите ко мне.  
\- Аспирин? - спрашивает Бойд.  
Стайлз наелся аспирина, потому что обезболивающее ему перестали выписывать неделю назад.  
\- Заткнись. Исчезни. Хватит. Ты пиздец заебал меня. Тренируйся на Дереке.  
Вдруг кто-то мягко берет его за запястье и тянет на себя.  
Стайлз поворачивает голову. Лицо Айзека так близко, что их носы почти касаются друг друга.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе нужен новый друг, - доверительно произносит Айзек. – Я буду твоим новым другом, Стайлз.  
Стайлз открывает рот, но отвечать уже некому. 

Скотт одним движением перекидывает Айзека через ряд сидений и кричит:  
\- Отъебитесь от него!

Стайлз открывает рот, но тут его взгляд цепляется за поле. Вся школьная команда и редкие зрители молча смотрят на него. На лежащего Айзека. На Скотта.  
Даже тренер не шевелится, свисток замер на полпути к губам.  
Стайлз подбирает свою клюшку и, не оборачиваясь, идет обратно, к раздевалкам.  
\- МакКолл! – кричит Бобби Флинсток. 

\- Не приближайтесь к нему, - угрожающе шепчет Скотт, переводя взгляд с Айзека на Бойда, с Бойда на Эрику.  
\- Мы его новые друзья, - Айзек поднимается, одергивает куртку на спине. - Я его новый лучший друг. После того, что он сделал…  
Скотт напрягается всем телом.  
\- …мы все доверяем ему.  
\- Мы чувствуем, как ему больно, - вдруг говорит Бойд.  
\- Он так воняет этим, что у меня глаза слезятся, - добавляет Эрика.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Скотт, хватая Айзека за отворот куртки. – Что он сделал?  
\- Знаешь, Скотт, - шепчет Эрика ему на ухо. – Никто из нас и предположить не мог, что, в итоге, ты окажешься таким говном.  
\- МакКолл!! – кричит тренер и свистит в свисток.  
\- Если вы… - начинает Скотт, но Айзек перебивает:  
\- Я его пальцем не трону. А ты держись от него подальше. У тебя хорошо получается.  
Бойд отворачивается, чтобы вернуться на поле.  
\- Когда ты далеко, - заканчивает Эрика. – Ему нужно меньше обезболивающего, милый. 

**************************

Что-то холодное окропляет его шею, он роняет ключи от шкафчика и резко оборачивается.  
Эллисон улыбается, перекатывая флакон духов в ладони. Стайлз трогает свой затылок и нюхает пальцы.  
\- Я не настолько отчаялся, - признается он.  
\- Теперь Скотт больше не сможет тебя игнорировать, - отвечает Эллисон.  
\- Скотт мудак.  
\- Наверняка у него есть причины так себя вести.  
\- Какие-то мудаческие причины.  
\- Стайлз, просто поверь ему. Просто дай ему шанс. 

Стайлзу вдруг хочется ударить себя молотком по голове, чтобы часть этого ужасного, раздирающего чувства выплеснулась на Эллисон, и ему не потребовалось бы искать слова, чтобы объяснить, что Стайлз ходит с ножом в спине. Стоит Стайлзу сделать резкое движение, как разрывается еще одна мышца.  
Он забыл, когда последний раз испытал что-то очень похожее. Но у матери было оправдание – ее закопали.  
Скотт пока еще среди живых. Отворачивает лицо каждый раз, как Стайлз проходит мимо.

\- Эллисон, мы оба ни в чем не виноваты. Он не виноват, что уговорил меня пойти к тебе. Я не виноват, что попался. Говно случается. 

Это ощущение безысходности противно до такой степени, что, если бы нужно было просто что-то вырезать, чтобы решить проблему, Стайлз уже сейчас ковырялся бы в себе ножницами. 

Полицейский, друг отца, допрашивавший Стайлза в больнице, не веря ни одному слову о пьяном вождении, спросил: было ли совершено насилие сексуального характера?  
Стайлз помнит, как лицо отца в этот момент стало серым и мертвым.  
«Нет, - сказал Стайлз. – Ничего такого».  
Сейчас он бы изменил показания. «Я хочу заявить на Скотта Маккола, который поимел меня по-черному. Вкатите ему пожизненное».

\- М-м-м, как я приятно пахну, - Эллисон нюхает его ухо.  
Школьные сплетни снова переписываются набело. 

Айзек и Бойд стоят в нарочито расслабленных позах, прислонившись к шкафчикам напротив. Стайлз ощущает, как взгляд Айзека обгладывает его до костей. _«Никто и никогда ничего не делал для меня, чувак. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня еще что-нибудь. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты. В тебе я уверен»._

\- Подбросить тебя до… - автоматически начал Стайлз, но осекся. «до дома». До Джерарда. До медленной, мучительной смерти в лесу. До воспаления легких, до потери крови, до предательства лучшего друга.  
\- Стайлз, - тихо позвала Эллисон, - расскажи мне, что было в лесу? Это Джерард сделал? Что он сделал?  
\- Я напился и сбил дерево.  
Лицо Эллисон окаменело:  
\- Папа ничего мне не рассказал. Но я знаю, что ты врешь.  
\- Я напился и…  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Все будет хорошо, - Стайлз смотрел на нее отстраненным, очень спокойным взглядом человека, который нарисовал схему и теперь, не торопясь, по одной покупает детали. – У меня все будет очень хорошо.

****************

Стайлз бесцельно нарезает круги по городу. 

Ремонт джипа влетел в копейку, но отец заплатил всё, вместе с чаевыми, и Стайлз не услышал ни слова упрека.  
Шериф навещал сына в больнице каждый день, после выписки готовил только то, что Стайлз хотел бы съесть, и еще: внезапно начал оставлять деньги, прижатые магнитом к холодильнику.  
Но разговоров не получалось. Шериф только натянуто улыбался. Стайлзу было впадлу тащить на себе семейные беседы. Он тоже молчал.  
И бесцельно нарезал круги. 

Закрывая за собой входную дверь, Стайлз услышал, как кто-то разговаривает в комнате отца.  
Не особо скрываясь, Стайлз остановился у холодильника, рядом с гостиной. Голоса звучали громко, кто-то протокольно докладывал шерифу. Это не дружеские посиделки.  
\- …нет, тормозной путь отчетливый. Он остановился. Затем, по словам экспертов, все выглядело так, будто кто-то намеренно направил джип в дерево. Это не пьяное вождение.

Стайлз похолодел. 

\- Бутылка, - сказал отец.  
Второй человек в комнате зашуршал бумагой.  
\- Остатки слюны и крови… кстати, зуб ему выбили раньше – очевидно, его били по лицу, перед тем, как напоить. Так вот, слюна и кровь принадлежит Стайлзу. Но отпечатки пальцев не его. Его отпечатков вообще нет на бутылке. Она не перекрыты или стерты. Их просто нет.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Дальше по окуркам. Слюна принадлежит трем разным людям. Не Стайлзу. Короче. Я оставлю все это тебе. Читай. Главное – по следам обуви и отпечаткам протекторов очевидно, что машин было еще три, а людей – семь или восемь.  
\- Господи, во что он ввязался. Он же не торгует наркотой.  
\- Я стараюсь скрыть факт привлечения экспертов, но, слушай, эти чертовы окурки, это было очень дорого, служба расследований штата все равно отразит эти расходы в ежекварт…  
\- Если это не наркотики, тогда что? Ему выбили зуб. Рука распорота. Это может быть что-то ритуальное?  
\- Стилински. У тебя нет даже заявления от собственного сына. Мы не можем начать расследование. Нужно еще раз обследовать место происшествия. На основании пары окурков и нескольких фотографий дело не заведут.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Крис Арджент заявляет, что нашел Стайлза у его джипа, но… это очевидный пиздеж. Делай запрос. Я привезу тебе отличных криминалистов. Без обид. У вас тут полная жопа. Я видел, что написали твои. По их отчету в крови Стайлза было столько алкоголя, что он уже две недели как должен быть похоронен. Они даже не отметили воспаление легких. Он провел ночь на земле, а не в джипе, как они указали.

Стайлз тихо отступил к лестнице и поднялся в свою комнату.  
Если кто-то начнет копать глубже, он докопается до того, во что, в итоге, не сможет поверить.  
В этот момент Стайлз принимает единственно верное, как ему кажется, решение. 

«Пап, слушай, директор школы пытал меня, надеясь найти логово обротней. Да, оборотни существуют. Нет, я не сошел с ума. Все так и было, пап. Никакой выпивки за рулем. В городе живут охотники. Мистер Джерард Арджент у них за главного. Абсолютно беспринципный пидор. Пап, давай уедем в Канаду? Он теперь не отъебется. Ты же обнаружил его следы рядом с моими кровавыми плевками. Он тебя закопает, пап». Нет. Ничего этого не будет. 

Кое-как стянув футболку, Стайлз поставил будильник на полчетвертого утра и, не снимая джинсов, лег на кровать, стараясь лишний раз не задеть раненую руку. 

*************

Кажется, уже через секунду его будит виброзвонок. Такое чувство, будто и не ложился. Стайлз вздрагивает, протирает глаза, оглядывается на открытое окно и мысленно матерится: неужели опять забыл закрыть на ночь? Вся комната – как мушиное гнездо. Стайлз раздраженно тянет раму вниз и тут же ругается вслух, потому что окно хлопнуло на весь дом. 

Нет. 

Он закрывал окно. Он помнит точно такой же звук, рама точно так же выскользнула из пальцев, как раз после того, как он установил время для звонка будильника.  
Наверное, отец опять заходил смотреть, как он спит.  
Мать часто беспокоилась, что Стайлз задохнется во сне, потому что он любил спать на животе, лицом в подушку. 

Стайлзу кажется, что он чувствует запах дезодоранта Скотта. Всё это полная херня, ведь у Стайлза такой же.

Стайлз принимает две таблетки риталина и нетерпеливо ждет, пока они подействуют. Резкое пробуждение накрутило частоту его пульса, адреналин в крови сбивает дыхание.  
Стайлз ждет. Это день уже начался, и это опять будет плохой день.  
Плохой день, ночь ужасна. 

********************

Дерек чувствует присутствие Скотта задолго до того, как видит его. Дерек стоит под окном комнаты Стайлза, слушая, как выравнивается чужой сердечный ритм и смотрит, как Скотт спрыгивает с покатой крыши.

\- Я знаю, что ты делаешь, - едва слышно, пропуская приветствие, говорит Дерек.  
Скотт поднимает голову, смотрит на захлопнувшееся окно. 

\- У тебя хорошо получается, - продолжает Дерек. – Но Джерарду уже все равно. Стайлз наебал его. Теперь Джерарду плевать, связан он с оборотнями или нет. Джерард не оставит Стайлза в покое только потому, что ты демонстративно кинул его. Теперь это уже не связано с тобой. Джерард хочет Стайлза, и он его получит.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Как тебе больше нравится.  
Скотт молча ждет продолжения фразы.  
Он практически ничего не знает о _той_ ночи. До сего момента он даже не был уверен, что все это дело рук Джерарда, хотя подозревал именно его.  
Крис ничего не рассказал Эллисон. Эллисон нечего рассказывать Скотту.  
\- Кто-то должен присматривать за ним, - произносит Дерек, имея в виду Стайлза. - Он из тех, кто нарывается.  
Скотт подходит ближе. Ему хочется спросить о многом, но он знает, что Дерек не станет отвечать.  
\- Он может позаботиться о себе сам, - говорит Скотт.  
\- Я уверен в этом. Он умеет готовить еду и может сам подтереть себе жопу. Проблема в пулях и ножах.  
\- Дерек, что он сделал?  
\- То, чего мы были не вправе ожидать от него. Но мы больше не можем так рисковать. У нас новый дом. Стайлз не должен знать, где он.  
\- Ты скажешь мне?  
\- Ты найдешь.  
\- Дерек, - говорит Скотт, делая шаг вперед. – Последнее время с твоей стаей происходит какая-то херня. Кажется, они таскаются за Стайлзом даже в туалет.  
\- Они не знают, что чувствуют. Они признательны, но не готовы этого понять. Стайлз мог начать войну той ночью. Он этого не сделал. Он не сдал тебя. И не попросил помощи у нас. Он не привел Джерарда к нашему дому.  
\- Дерек.  
\- Я не собираюсь обращать его, если ты об этом. С ним слишком много проблем. Он все усложняет. К тому же, - подумав, добавляет Дерек, - я думаю, он из тех, кто _не выживает_. 

Скотт чувствует что-то странное, какую-то мелкую царапину, нестыковку. Крохотная ложь, едва выглянувшая и тут же рассеявшаяся.  
\- Дерек, - вдруг зовет Скотт. – Дерек, что ты тут делаешь?

Вместо ответа Дерек отступает в тень от стены дома. Скотт прислушивается и тут же следует его примеру.

Скрипит входная дверь.  
Оставаясь незамеченным, Скотт слушает знакомые чертыханья, когда Стайлз пытается сделать невозможное: тихо завести джип.  
Скотт слушает, не замечает, как улыбается, и почему-то ему кажется, что у него сломаны ключицы. Так жгло и болело в этом месте, что в глазах становилось мутно, и будто кусок кости застрял в горле. «Прости, чувак, - думает Скотт. – Я знаю, ты простишь».

****************

Стайлз затыкает уши музыкой и гонит так яростно, что на пересечении Бакхорн-роуд и Каунти-Лайн-роуд не вписывается в поворот.  
Джип на двух боковых колесах вспарывает дёрн, комья земли летят во все стороны, Стайлз спокойно давит на газ, и машина чудом не заваливается на бок, насрав на законы физики.

Давящая паранойя ебет Стайлза в подкорку под ритм песни. Он уверен, что кто-то преследует его. Это чувство так осязаемо и реально, будто кто-то сидит прямо за его спиной, на заднем сидении.  
Он редко принимает риталин вместо аддеролла и списывает легкую паническую атаку на побочные эффекты.  
Через двадцать минут он на месте.  
Искалеченное дерево, о которое разбили капот джипа, все так же безжизненно смотрит в небо острыми обломками на месте слома. 

Стайлз достает из багажника канистры с бензином. Обливает все: оставшиеся окурки, следы, сломанное дерево. Он сам весь в бензине, поэтому отходит как можно дальше, прежде чем швырнуть зажигалку. 

Всполохи огня ложатся на новую красную толстовку Стайлза, подаренную отцом вместо той, _другой_ , разорванной, испачканной в крови.  
Стайлз ругает чертов риталин, из-за которого ему опять мерещится чье-то присутствие у себя за спиной.

**************

Невысокий плотный человек ждет в директорской приемной. Джерард уже битый час разговаривает с родителями какой-то школьницы, утверждающей, что отравилась фруктовым молоком в кафетерии.  
Наконец, дверь открывается, выпуская плохо выбритого мужчину и хорошо одетую женщину.  
\- Тони! – доносится из кабинета.  
Невысокий человек откладывает журнал с Никой Минаж на обложке. 

В кабинете пахнет бумагой и мертвыми комнатными растениями.  
\- Я уже слышал, - говорит Джерард. – Что скажешь?  
Они обсуждают ночной пожар.  
Потребовалось девять пожарных расчетов и двадцать с лишним добровольцев, чтобы справиться с огнем. Осень в этом году необычайно сухая. Кто-то, проезжавший мимо, вовремя заметил пламя и позвонил в службу спасения.  
\- Это точно он. Этот пацан, - отвечает «Тони».  
\- Что скажешь: он идиот или идиот? Или совсем идиот?  
\- Вам лучше знать, мистер Арджент, - «Тони» кивает на папку с личным делом Стилински, лежащую на краю стола.  
\- Я могу понять, почему он не сдал нас отцу, - после паузы отвечает Джерард. – Но зачем он устроил пожар?  
\- Ничерта не секу в подростках, - пожимает плечами «Тони». – Может быть, психолог посоветовал ему избавиться от травмирующих воспоминаний. Может быть, он шизофреник. Может быть, уничтожал улики. 

Джерард бросает на «Тони» быстрый взгляд:  
\- У «Стайлза» Стилински есть диагноз. И это не шизофрения.  
\- Да и шериф тут вроде не дурак.  
\- Этот сукин сын, - Джерард стучит пальцем по фотографии на папке, – хитрее, чем я думал. Ни один нормальный человек не поверил бы ему, если бы он рассказал правду. Но маленький уебок выдал странную версию и у шерифа возникли подозрения.  
\- С которыми он начал разбираться.  
\- Блядь, - ругается Джерард. – До сих пор не понимаю, как семеро взрослых мужиков не смогли кончить одного подростка.  
«Тони» молчит. Он рад, что Стилински удалось бежать. Более того, «Тони» твердо верит, что, если бы в ту ночь парня нашел кто угодно, кроме Джерарда, то отвез бы прямиком в больницу. По-крайней мере, «Тони» поступил бы именно так. 

\- Ну, хорошо. Зачем он уничтожил улики? Мы там порядочно намусорили.  
\- Потому что, в конце-концов, все привело бы к вам, - говорит «Тони». – И если вы еще раз спросите меня, не идиот ли этот… «Стайлз»? То я вам скажу, что, может он и не гений, но башка у него варит отлично.  
\- Он не хочет стравливать шерифа с нами, - Джерард отворачивается к окну, сцепив руки в замок. – Что-то слишком хорошо для башки его лет.  
\- Если это всё, то я должен идти, - «Тони» берется за ручку двери. – И, знаете, МакКолл действительно ни разу не появился в больнице. Мы изучали записи посещений и опросили медсестер. Его мать сама призналась, что переживает на эту тему. Что-то вроде того. Так что я бы оставил сына Стилински в покое. Ничего нового мы от него не узнаем. Нам и так повезло, что он остался жив и не доставил нам проблем. Лучшее, на что мы могли надеться. 

Директорскую наполняют отголоски шумной перемены. Пыль клубится в полосках солнечных лучей.  
Джерард убирает личное дело в ящик стола. Он вспоминает рваное дыхание Стайлза, его огромные, черные от страха зрачки, и улыбается.  
Ему хочется повторить.  
Ни один молокосос еще не наебывал Джерарда Арджента. И не наебет.

Джерард смотрит на раскинувшееся прямо перед его окнами поле для лакросса.  
По его краю безо всякого энтузиазма нога за ногу тащится Стайлз Стилински, изо всех сил имитируя пробежку. 

******************

Тренировка закончилась, едва успев начаться, а тренер Флинсток всё свистел. После десятого или тысячного, - никто не считал, а кто пытался, давно сбился со счета, - свистка, он посмотрел на мрачные рожи собравшихся вокруг игроков, потом на свой свисток и сказал:  
\- Обожаю эту хрень.  
И свистнул снова.  
\- Так, - объявил Флинсток. – Поскольку какие-то шутники ночью устроили в лесу фаер-шоу, сейчас будет мастер-класс по барбекю в главном зале. И если хоть один из вас это пропустит, вместо следующей тренировки будете писать тест по технике безопасности. Чтобы в полуфинале жарить этим козлам из Манфорда свиные ребрышки. На сегодня всё.  
Кто-то пробормотал: «да я переодевался дольше».

\- Стилински! – крикнул Флинсток. – Еще один круг.

«Твою мать», - пробормотал Стайлз и поплелся обратно к краю поля. Джексон кинул в него мячом, но почему-то промахнулся.  
Через пять минут Флинсток опять свистит и орет, чтобы Стайлз перестал валять дурака, накидывая тому пару кругов сверху. Стайлз думает, что его жизнь просто не может быть хуже. 

В раздевалке пусто. Запах пота въелся в стены. Вентилятор тревожит застоявшийся воздух и Стайлз решает помыться только потому, что слушать про лесные пожары ему не интересно. Ему хочется увидеть еще один, прямо сейчас, он не уверен, что сможет сдержаться. Волосы до сих пор воняют бензином, странно, что никто не заметил.  
Шум воды из душа глушит все звуки, Стайлз проклинает чертов риталин, потому что опять чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд.  
Он оборачивается и видит Айзека.

Стайлз медленно поворачивается обратно, мылит голову заторможенными движениями. Айзек полностью одет, даже в куртке, стоит в дверях душевой и смотрит.  
Смыв пену, Стайлз громко говорит:  
\- Съеби отсюда.  
Айзек наклоняется и запускает что-то по кафельному полу в его сторону. О ногу Стайлза ударяется мяч для игры в лакросс. Тот самый, что Джексон кинул в него и, оказывается, мог попасть. 

**************

Ящик стола поддается с таким скрипом, будто это что-то личное. Стайлз решает завтра же съездить за машинным маслом и залить им нахрен всё в своём доме, от оконных рам до дверцы холодильника.  
Роясь в бумагах, Стайлз наконец находит распечатку своих звонков и лист с USSD-запросами, показывающими местоположение его телефона в _ту самую_ ночь.  
Ящик закрывается, скрипя не менее душераздирающе. 

Стайлз на ходу запихивает бумаги в рюкзак и выбегает в коридор, в дверях сталкиваясь с отцом.  
\- Привет, - быстро говорит Стайлз. – Обедай без меня.  
Шериф удерживает Стайлза за рукав.  
\- Подожди.  
\- Пап, я опаздываю.  
\- Куда?  
\- Один парень обещал нахаляву посмотреть, что там с сальниками.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Пап, я еле уговорил его.  
\- Послушай. Я не знаю, зачем ты это сделал. 

Стайлз сглатывает вязкую слюну.

\- Сделал что, пап?  
\- И не буду выяснять.  
Шериф отстегивает наручники от пояса.  
\- Пап? – Стайлз пытается отодвинуться. – Я не наркоман. И не сутенер. Не снимаюсь в порно. И ни с кем я не связался. Меня ждут.  
\- Не сегодня, - жестко отрезает шериф. – Стайлз, я разговаривал с твоим врачом. Сколько аддеролла у тебя осталось? Он выписал рецепт три дня назад. Вчера я нашел упаковку риталина в твоей комнате. Она почти пустая.  
\- Я сейчас уйду, пап, - Стайлз чувствует, как наручник застегивается на его руке. – Я скоро вернусь. Все хорошо. Не волнуйся.  
Шерифу остается только смотреть, как входная дверь закрывается за его сыном. Наручник так и остался болтаться на руке Стайлза. 

*****************

Он оставляет джип на стоянке и пешком идет через весь город. Машина, следующая за ним все это время, на Роки-Ридж Драйв наконец обгоняет его и заезжает на тротуар, чуть не отдавив ему ноги.  
Стайлз ждет, наблюдая за плавно опускающимся стеклом.  
\- Садись, - бросает Джерард.

Стайлз не двигается с места. 

\- Куда тебе надо? Я подброшу, - настаивает Джерард.  
\- Я знаю, где кладбище. Сам дойду, когда приспичит.  
\- Садись, обсудим твои оценки. 

Дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья щелкает и приоткрывается. Стайлз перекидывает рюкзак на другое плечо и садится рядом с Джерардом.  
Тот слишком занят разглядыванием наручника на руке Стайлза, чтобы заметить, как шевроле «камаро» аккуратно пристраивается в правый ряд и следует за ними. 

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты не так прост, как кажешься? – спрашивает Джерард. По радио Джин Скотт читает проповедь.  
\- Я надеялся услышать это от кого-нибудь, больше напоминающего девушку, чем вы.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я ценю все то, что ты сделал. Твое молчание, ты понимаешь. Ты вырос в моих глазах, Стайлз.  
\- Хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я не представляю для вас никакой опасности, – в тон ему отвечает Стайлз и, прежде чем Джерард успевает ответить, добавляет: - И никакой пользы.  
\- Вот об этом я хотел поговорить. 

Стайлз смотрит прямо перед собой. Они только что пересекли черту города и теперь ехали по пустынной Митчелл-роуд, которая, как Стайлз прекрасно знал, вела в никуда. Просто обрывалась посреди леса.  
\- Я пожилой человек, сам видишь.  
Джерард косится на Стайлза, но тот никак не реагирует. Тогда Джерард продолжает:  
\- Иногда действительно медленно соображаю. Вспомнил еще один интересный вопрос, и на тебе – ты уже под капельницей. Обдолбан в ноль. Ни на что не реагируешь. Я должен был спросить гораздо раньше. Догадываешься, о чем я хочу спросить тебя?  
\- Я знаю только, что это где-то в Аравийском море.  
\- Что? – не понял Джерард.  
\- ВМС сбросили тело Бен Ладена где-то в Аравийском море. Точнее не скажу. Следующий вопрос.  
Джерард переключает волну на «Би-Гёрл». После проповедей странно слушать, как Фэт Джо поет «крэк сведет тебя в могилу, маленький ниггер, точно сведет в могилу». Стайлз не сразу понимает, что Джерард делает музыку все громче.  
\- О, черт, - вздыхает Стайлз, прежде чем его вырубает электрошоком, - только не снова. 

******************

Собственный крик приводит его в сознание. 

\- Я не могу пытать свою внучку, - слышит он. Джерард меняет батарейки в электрошокере: «Назови имена всех, кого Альфа обратил. Я знаю, что на этот вопрос ты можешь мне ответить. И, поверь мне, если бы ты дал нам поймать МакКолла, было бы гораздо лучше. На нем быстрее заживает».  
\- Блядь, - вырывается у Стайлза. Джерард неодобрительно качает головой. Второй наручник прикован к держателю ремня безопасности. Стайл дергается, пытаясь оторвать его вместе с наручником. – Скотт ни от кого не прячется. Идите и берите его.  
\- Как будто мы не пробовали, - усмехается Джерард и еще раз повторяет: - как будто не пробовали. Так, кажется, заработало. Прости за прошлый раз. Надо же, ты даже не обмочился. Как насчет девяноста тысяч вольт?  
\- Господи, ну почему, почему?  
\- Стайлз, поверь, мне тоже неприятно…  
\- Почему вы все время забываете пить свои чертовы таблетки?

От следующего разряда у Стайлза на секунду отключается зрение, а зубы клацают так, что язык спасает только счастливая случайность.

\- Имена, Стайлз. Быстро. Сейчас.  
\- А…  
\- Моя дочь умерла четыре месяца назад, а эти сраные ублюдки все еще живы. Имена, Стайлз. Всех, кого ты знаешь.  
Стайлз пытается справиться со своей челюстью. Джерард терпеливо ждет.  
\- А… а…  
\- Ну, давай, я слушаю.  
\- А идите вы на…  
Закончить Стайлз не успевает, машину Джерарда встряхивает так, что срабатывают подушки безопасности. 

Кто-то с мясом выдирает дверь со стороны Стайлза и тянет его наружу. «Рука!» - кричит Стайлз. Джерард с разбитым носом барахтается под наполненным воздухом нейлоновым мешком.

Ремень безопасности рвется так легко, будто сделан из бумаги. Стайлза буквально тащат по дороге, он едва успевает заметить небольшой кран с ковшом для рытья земли, врезавшийся в машину Джерарда. За рулем сидит Айзек. 

Дерек заталкивает Стайлза на заднее сиденье шевроле и тут же трогается с места, так что Айзеку приходится запрыгивать на ходу.  
\- Есть лед? – спрашивает Стайлз, лежа на сиденьях и держась за грудь.  
Айзек, сидящий рядом с Дереком, оборачивается и тянется к Стайлзу правой рукой. 

Дерек одним движением разворачивает его и буквально швыряет на место. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, Стайлз ловит на себе тяжелый взгляд Дерека в зеркале заднего вида. 

*****************

В аптеке Айзек покупает два пакета со льдом и обезболивающее. Дерек максимально опускает спинку водительского сиденья, чтобы дотянуться назад, задрать толстовку на Стайлзе и осмотреть его грудь.

\- Жить будешь, - заключает он и забирает лёд у Айзека прежде, чем тот успевает отдать пакет Стайлзу.  
\- Да нахуя мне такая жизнь, - грустно отвечает Стайлз.  
Дерек осторожно кладет ледяной пакет на багровеющий ожог:  
\- Какого черта ты сел к Джерарду в машину?  
Стайлз молчит. 

\- Ты бы сдал нас, если бы мы не…  
\- Нет, - резко перебивает Стайлз. – Нет. И я не скажу тебе спасибо, потому что ты реально подосрал мне сейчас.  
\- Еще два удара и у тебя остановилось бы сердце.

На это Стайлзу нечего ответить. Он не предусматривал такой вариант.  
Айзек вылезает из машины, открывает заднюю дверцу и склоняется над Стайлзом. Пальцем оттягивает его губу и проталкивает таблетку в рот. Стайлз жрет ее насухую, она застревает в горле и он копит слюну, чтобы сглотнуть. 

Палец Айзека все еще на его губах.

\- Айзек, сядь, - грубо приказывает Дерек. – Стайлз, свалил бы ты из города.  
\- Сам об этом думаю, - отвечает Стайлз. – Вчера вещи собирал. Одолжи пару коробок.  
\- Держи лучше, - говорит Дерек и Стайлз кладет свою руку поверх его, чтобы удержать пакет со льдом. Дерек не двигается. Стайлз обхватывает лед второй ладонью, показывая, что крепко держит пакет. 

По-крайней мере, ему кажется, что именно сомнения в этом мешают Дереку убрать свою руку.

\- Подбросить тебя до дома? – спрашивает Айзек.  
\- Нет, - устало отзывается Стайлз. – Мне нужно в библиотеку.  
Дерек возвращает спинку сиденья в нормальное положение.  
\- Ты еще более ебнутый, чем я думал, - говорит он.

******************

Женщина за регистрационной стойкой городской библиотеки начинает говорить «Здравствуйте», но обрывает себя на первом слоге. Стайлз выглядит, как избитый наркоман. Глаза покрыты красной сеткой лопнувших сосудов, из-под задравшегося рукава выглядывает браслет наручника с остатками крепежа ремня безопасности, второй рукой Стайлз держится за грудь.  
И все равно пытается улыбнуться.  
\- Здравствуйте, - произносит Стайлз, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Я где-то потерял свой читательский билет. 

Через двадцать минут он сидит в архивном отделе и смотрит на разбитый диктофон, который только что достал из кармана. Техника раздроблена в ноль. Карман – не самое безопасное место для диктофона, когда тебя волокут по земле, вытащив из машины смерти.

Стайлз обессилено упирается лбом в аппарат для просмотра отсканированных изображений из пресс-архива.  
\- Ну, пиздец, Дерек, блядь, - Стайлз некоторое время сидит, не двигаясь, умирая от боли в груди. Он чуть не сдох, и ради чего? Джерард опять вышел сухим из воды. 

Выйдя в холл, купить бутылку воды, Стайлз возвращается к старым газетам и ищет до тех пор, пока не находит нужный выпуск. К счастью, смартфон все еще цел и Стайлз делает несколько фотографий.  
В окна библиотеки, словно украдкой, проливается осенний бледный свет. 

Допив воду, Стайлз понимает, что начинает темнеть, а он с утра ничего не ел. Забрав у библиотекарши свои водительские права, Стайлз выходит на улицу и тут же раздается звонок. Стайлз тупо смотрит на номер Эллисон, высветившийся на экране смартфона.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он, все-таки принимая вызов.  
\- Стайлз! – кричит Эллисон. – Где ты?  
\- Около «ACS».  
\- Какого черта? Что ты делаешь в сервисе без машины?! – Эллисон все еще кричит. Стайлз чувствует отвратительное покалывание в районе желудка.

\- Стайлз! Где твой джип?  
\- На стоянке, - отвечает Стайлз.  
\- На какой стоянке?!  
\- Эллисон, что случилось?  
\- Я подъеду к тебе.  
\- Нет, стой. Я у библиотеки.  
Эллисон ни словом не упрекает его в ранее произнесенной лжи. Она понимает.  
\- Зайди внутрь, - приказывает она. – Не выходи оттуда. Я сейчас буду. 

Стайлз остается на улице. Библиотекарша может вызвать полицию, если он вернется, он уверен в этом.  
Через четверть часа мазда Эллисон выруливает из-за угла.  
На секунду Стайлзу кажется, что рядом с ней сидит Скотт. Ему кажется, что взорвавшийся кислород в его легких разрывает диафрагму и он больше не может дышать. 

Но нет, дверь машины открывается и это Крис Арджент машет ему рукой. Стайлз делает несколько шагов навстречу. Боль в груди становится невыносимой, и Стайлз понимает, что это не от ожога.  
Крис нетерпеливо вылезает из машины, хватает Стайлза за плечо и заталкивает на заднее сиденье.  
Стайлз думает, что в его сегодняшнем гороскопе наверняка есть что-то про машины и насилие. Жаль, он не читает гороскопов. 

\- Стайлз, где твоя машина? – спрашивает Крис, оборачиваясь к нему.  
\- Оставил на стоянке.  
\- Джерард подал на тебя заявление.  
\- Он – что?! – Стайлз открывает рот и, не сдерживаясь, добавляет: - Какого хрена?!  
\- Твой джип сейчас у полицейского участка. Эвакуатор привез его полчаса назад. Вместе с машиной Джерарда. Он утверждает, что ты врезался в него.  
\- Ну, на сей раз я хоть трезвый, - Стайлз закрывает глаза обеими ладонями. На лице Криса ходят желваки, он явно пытается что-то сказать, но вместо этого только молчит и отворачивается. 

\- Почему машины эвакуированы? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Инспекторы не успели бы осмотреть место аварии за это время.  
\- Они и не осматривали, - тихо отвечает Эллисон. – Это же Джерард.  
\- Бога ради, вы скупили всю местную полицию? Эллисон, я попрошу у тебя самолет в подарок на следующее рождество.  
\- Я подарю его тебе, - твердо отвечает Эллисон, крепче сжимая руль. – Он будет весь в стразах. С твоим именем на крыле.  
\- Полицейские ищут тебя, - произносит Крис, и вдруг со всей очевидностью понимает, что его дочь и Стайлз действительно могли бы встречаться. Например, чтобы съесть сэндвичи, приготовленные, пока «Dirt-3» стоит на пуазе, машины замерли на экране, облепленные цифровой грязью, – У тебя есть где спрятаться?  
\- Да. 

Стайлз думает о том, что Крис никогда не получит платиновой карты в своем клубе любителей ночной охоты. Не с таким пренебрежением к субординации. Эллисон ждет указаний и Стайлз говорит ей:  
\- Да. Вези меня в полицию.  
Крис и Эллисон переглядываются, затем оба смотрят на него.  
\- На дорогу! – кричит Стайлз и Эллисон в последний момент успевает объехать велосипедиста. 

*********************

В кафетерии полно народу. Кое-кто даже сидит на подоконниках. Многие держат в руках последний выпуск местной газеты.  
У «Бэйкон Хиллс Фрайдей» очередной рекорд по тиражам. Два раза редакция запрашивала в типографии дополнительную печать номера.  
На первой станице – «Повышение процентных ставок по ипотечным кредитам».  
Вторая страница: фотография Стайлза Стиллински. Похоже, единственная, на которой он не корчит рожи. Очевидно, слита кем-то из полицейских.  
Стайлз стоит на фоне разлинованной стены, рот плотно сжат, под глазами черные круги, он почему-то раздет до пояса, грубо заретуширован след от ожога на груди, отчего кажется, будто у Стайлза какая-то кожная болезнь. 

«Как выяснил корреспондент газеты, после инцидента с вождением в нетрезвом виде (информация из анонимного источника, официально не подтверждена. прим. БХФ) у сына шерифа даже не отобрали права, и вчера, в районе пяти часов вечера «Стайлзом» Стилински был совершен наезд на припаркованную машину директора старшей школы Джерарда Арджента».

\- Интересно, – Лидия сворачивает газету и швыряет ее на соседний столик, опрокидывая чей-то йогурт. Слышатся ленивые возгласы возмущения. Скотт тут же извиняется и забирает газету обратно.  
\- Он там уже… - начинает Эллисон, но Скотт движением руки просит ее замолчать.  
Эллисон следит за направлением его взгляда. Джексон и Лидия тоже оборачиваются. За угловым столиком сидят Айзек, Бойд и Эрика.  
Эрика шумно пьет сок через трубочку. Широко открывает рот, проводит языком по краю пакетика с соком.  
\- В конце-концов, это негигиенично, - замечает Лидия. – Никогда не видела, чтобы тут мыли руки, прежде чем продать что-нибудь.  
Эрика слишком быстро отставляет сок, чтобы это было случайностью. Эллисон ухмыляется. 

Скотт стучит пальцами по столу, привлекая внимание.  
Эллисон достает телефон.  
«Он в камере уже вторые сутки» - пишет Эллисон и показывает экран телефона остальным.  
Лидия: «почти никто не верит»  
Джексон: «он дрочит на свой джип все_знают что если бы он хотел_в кого то врезаться_он бы угнал самокат»  
Лидия: «кого-то пишется через дефис»  
Джексон: «что такое дефис»

Скотт и Эллисон мрачно смотрят на них обоих. 

Лидия: «мне он не соврёт _надо навестить его»  
Джексон: «ага пусть обдрочиться ночью»  
Лидия: «глагол 3 лицо ед. число»  
Джексон: «???»  
Лидия: «обдрочиТСЯ»  
Джексон: «$;%@№!!»  
Эллисон: «Прекратите оба»  
Лидия: «мы внесем залог»  
Джексон: «спишу на нипридвиденные расходы»  
Лидия: «нЕпрЕдвиденные»  
Джексон откидывается на стуле и громко стонет.  
\- Скотт? – вдруг зовет Лидия.

Скотт молчит, глядя в газету. Его крепко сжатый кулак рядом с напечатанным черно-белым лицом Стайлза. 

\- Скотт? – Эллисон осторожно накрывает его пальцы ладонью. – Телефон.  
Будто очнувшись, Скотт набирает: «Мы с Эллисон отвлечем их_вы идите к нему»  
Джексон: «ты не хочешь идти»  
Лидия: «не будь козлом_сходи к нему»

Эрика, Бойд и Айзек слышат только щелканье виртуальной клавиатуры на чужих смартфонах. Эллисон оглядывается и медленно растягивает губы в улыбке.  
Судя по артикуляции, Бойд лениво шлет ее нахуй, а Эрика добавляет «СУЧКА».  
Айзек одним движением выдирает фотографию Стайлза из газеты, которая лежит перед ним. 

*******************

Сержант «миз» Макферсон предупреждает, что может дать не больше десяти минут. Она бы не рисковала карьерой, но первый камень с этой горы скатился еще утром, когда она передала Стайлзу печенье, испеченной ей накануне. «Вокруг эти сраные журналисты», – добавляет она.

\- Эй, - не приближаясь к решетке, зовет Джексон. – Эй, одинокий дрочер.  
Стайлз открывает глаза. И рот.  
\- Это что? – спрашивает он, указывая на Лидию, одетую в прорезиненный желтый плащ, глаза скрыты за огромными стеклами фиолетовых очков.  
\- Это маскировка, - довольно уныло поясняет Джексон.  
\- Настоящая Лидия Мартин никогда не надела бы эту херню, - добавляет Лидия.  
\- Тонко, - соглашается Стайлз. – Я бы даже сказал, слишком тонко. Чересчур. Практически незаметно. 

Он хватается за решетки и чуть покачивается всем телом с пятки на носок. 

\- У тебя тут мило, - говорит Лидия.  
\- Прибрался перед вашим приходом. Цветы забыл полить.  
\- Скотт передавал тебе привет, - неожиданно для себя, врет Джексон. – Или что-то вроде.  
\- Скотт пусть ногу себе сломает, - тихо отвечает Стайлз.  
\- Ты выглядишь даже сексуально, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает Лидия. – Такой антураж.  
\- Почему бы тебе не зайти ко мне домой как-нибудь вечером? – нервно интересуется Стайлз. – Когда меня выпустят? Я покажу тебе коллекцию своих решеток. Они у меня везде. У меня их тысячи. Они тебе понравятся. И наручники. И… 

Джексон внимательно смотрит на него и вдруг спрашивает:  
\- Ты когда последний раз принимал свои таблетки?  
\- Пятьдесят три часа назад, - быстро отвечает Стайлз и переключается на кеды Джексона. – Зачотные шнурки. Это рибок? Амортизирующая подошва? Вы знаете, что…  
\- Стайлз! – громко зовет Лидия. – Это противозаконно. Они обязаны дать тебе аддеролл или на чем ты там сидишь. Они нарушают твои права. Я сообщу твоему отцу.  
\- Отец знает. Это его прямое указание. Кривое, наверное, было бы косвенным. Вы знаете, что слово «косвенный» имеет отношение к греческому…  
\- Стайлз, - перебивает Джексон, доставая пачку сигарет из кармана куртки. – Держи.  
\- Я практически не курю.  
\- Это чтобы тебя не насиловали, - объясняет Лидия.

Тупо глядя на сигареты, Стайлз протягивает руку и Джексон отдает ему их вместе с зажигалкой. 

\- Говорят, если откупиться сигаретами, то в тюрьме не насилуют.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Стайлз. – Вы идиоты. Надеюсь, вы знаете об этом.  
\- Сколько залога они хотят? Кого тебе назначили в адвокаты?  
\- У меня нет права на адвоката, потому что обвинение еще не предъявлено.  
\- Обвинение не предъявлено? Они не смогут держать тебя больше трех суток. Наверное, твой отец тянет время, чтобы тебя выпустили до предъявления обвинения.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Не знаешь?  
\- С момента задержания, я отца не видел. 

Лидия и Джексон молчат. «Надо передать ему таблетки», - внезапно думает Джексон. 

\- Почему ты врезался в машину директора? – спрашивает Лидия.  
\- Я еще не решил. Мне надо подумать над этим.  
\- Мы сейчас вернемся, - обещает Джексон.  
\- Десять минут не кончились, - Лидия смотрит на часы.  
\- Тут рядом аптека. Без рецепта нам его колёса не продадут, но, может у них есть что-нибудь другое.  
Лидия говорит: «Действительно».  
\- До свидания, - Стайлз смотрит куда-то за их спины.  
\- Мы еще вернемся.

\- Не сегодня, - произносит шериф Стилински, звеня ключами от камеры. – Сержант Макферсон!

*****************

Распечатки и копии отчетов экспертов-криминалистов веером разлетаются по поверхности стола.  
\- Вот, - говорит шериф, со всей силы ударяя о стол кулаком. Стайлз вздрагивает и качает головой, будто осуждая этот приступ ярости. – Следы краски, снятые в месте удара с машины Арджента. Ты крыл джип нитроэмалью, которую еще твой дед покупал. Слушай меня! А краска в месте удара…

Шериф трясет распечаткой перед лицом Стайлза.  
Стайлз думает о своем деде. 

\- …мало того, что куплена лет на пятьдесят позже, так еще и желтая! По твоему джипу просто прошлись кувалдой, чтобы сымитировать столкновение. Это цирк, а не преступление.  
Снова удар по столу. Стайлз уже не дергается, только морщится, думая о своей несчастной машине.  
\- Следы протекторов. Твой проклятый джип притащили на место аварии. Эксперт сказал, что не уверен, заводили ли вообще мотор, похоже, тащили на тросе. 

Удар. Распечатка. USSD.

\- Судя по местоположению телефонов, в момент аварии вы с мистером Арджентом находились на расстоянии не более полуметра друг от друга. Вы были рядом. Ты не приближался к нему, ты сидел около него!

Удар. Распечатка. Стоп-кадр камеры слежения.

\- Ты. Ставишь. Джип. На платную стоянку. Есть запись счетчика. Есть запись видеокамер. Нет записи о том, как он оттуда исчез, но это очевидно произошло как минимум через сорок минут после аварии.

Удар. Удар. Удар.

\- Какого. Хрена. Ты. Молчишь.  
\- Мне кажется, тебе надо сменить бритву, - рассеянно говорит Стайлз.  
\- Ты не делал этого.  
\- Девяносто процентов этих доказательств, - Стайлз принимается собирать разбросанные бумаги в одну стопку, - собраны незаконно.  
\- Что происходит? Во что ты вляпался? Откуда у тебя эти ожоги? Это электрошокер, Стайлз.  
\- Откуда у тебя результаты экспертизы? Еще и в такие сроки? Пап, что ты продал – дом или почку?  
\- Отвечай, когда я тебя спрашиваю.  
\- Пап, дай мне поговорить с Арджентом. И на тебе разные носки. 

Шериф уходит, хлопая дверью так сильно, что слышно, наверное, за пару кварталов отсюда. Спустя какое-то время Стайлзу приносят стакан воды и гамбургер. Он не прикасается ни к тому, ни к другому. Он надеется, что принесут еще и риталин, но этого не происходит. Его внимание все более рассеивается. Ему тяжело сидеть в одной позе, и он встает. Ковыряет стены. Считает количество отпечатков ног на полу (ему быстро надоедает). Пытается вспомнить песни из своего плейлиста. Снова садится. Перебирает распечатки. 

Отец держит его без наркотиков, надеясь, что это заставит Стайлза сказать правду.  
Стайлзу кажется, что это действительно, действительно жестоко. Стайлз отказывается от пищи, потому что это единственный демонстративный жест, который сейчас ему доступен.  
В конце-концов, воду он все-таки выпивает.

Проходит не меньше трех часов, мучительных, однообразных в каждой минуте, прежде чем Стайлза отводят обратно в камеру, а сержант сообщает, что Арджента нет в городе, но завтра он явится на допрос.  
Еще одна ночь в камере. 

***************

\- Эй… - кто-то зовет его, и он сбивается со счета.  
Он считал разводы в побелке потолка. Трудное занятие, учитывая, что многие из них перетекали один в другой, и Стайлз никак не мог решить, считать их за полтора развода или за два. 

На секунду Стайлз надеется, что это Лидия пришла снова посмотреть на решетки, но по ту сторону стоит Айзек.  
«Миз Макферсон точно надоела эта работа», - думает Стайлз. 

\- Смотри, - Айзек демонстрирует Стайлзу его собственный мятый газетный портрет.  
\- Я красавчик, - отвечает Стайлз. – Хочешь автограф?

Айзек так стремительно оказывается рядом, что Стайлз сначала чувствует его дыхание на своем лице, а уже потом понимает, что смотрит прямо в точки чужих зрачков.  
\- Дерек хочет знать, что ты завтра скажешь Ардженту.  
\- Что в следующий раз я сяду в его машину только в гидрокостюме и с адвокатом, - Стайлз пытается отстраниться, но Айзек крепко, до боли, держит его за запястья. Рваный кусок газеты валяется на полу прямо между носками их кроссовок, зацепившись за прут решетки.

\- Серьезно, я буду кричать, - говорит Стайлз. – Если ты не свалишь.  
\- Здесь холодно.  
Странно, но Стайлз этого не чувствует. Айзек наслаждается ритмичным биением его сердца. Стайлз не боится его. Пока еще нет.  
\- Передай Дереку, что я солью его с потрохами, - Стайлз отступает назад, но Айзек так и не выпускает его рук. – Расскажу, как он сожрал всех кошек миссис Груббер в прошлое полнолуние.  
\- Я кое-что знаю.  
\- Расскажешь на выпускных экзаменах.  
\- Дерек думает, что ты не расколешься.  
\- Он так сказал?  
\- Он сказал, что тебе надо было свалить из города, когда он просил тебя это сделать. 

И еще Дерек сказал, что страх Стайлза пахнет очень, очень сладко. Поэтому всегда можно узнать, когда Стайлз вляпался. Найдешь с закрытыми глазами. Эрика и Бойд очень смеялись, думая, что это шутка.  
Айзек даже не улыбнулся. 

\- Если бы он мне билет купил, я бы, может, и подумал, - сказал Стайлз. – Моих сбережений даже на бензин до границы штата не хватит.  
Айзек продолжает, будто не слышал его:  
\- Но я знаю, и все знают, что он думает: ты ничего не скажешь. Он думает, что Арджент убьет тебя сразу, как только ты выйдешь.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что засунул кулак ему в жопу и шевелишь там пальцами.  
\- Ну, ты пиздец мастер слова, - скривился Стайлз.  
\- Ты бесишь его. Я чувствовал, что у него кишки узлом завязывались, когда в школе ты просто мимо проходил. Типа ты не при делах. Он не простит.  
\- Это не повод… - начинает Стайлз, но Айзеку явно надоела бессмысленность разговора и он грубо, рывком, тянет Стайлза на себя. Тот едва успевает повернуть голову и ударяется о решетку щекой.  
Айзек шепчет в его ухо, Стайлз готов поклясться, что чувствует его язык. Страх запоздало разбавляет кровь. 

Айзеку кажется, что это просто, мать его, восхитительно.

\- Ты нихуя не разбираешься в людях, Стайлз.  
\- Зато у рыбок я свой чувак.  
\- Знаешь, как Дерек называет тебя? _«Нарывается»_.  
\- Это глагол.  
\- Это ты. Посмотри на себя. Никто не просит тебя делать что-то. Ты все равно делаешь. Скотт кинул тебя. Джерард ждал, что ты придешь и скажешь: «МкКолл плохой. Я помогу вам поймать МакКоллаа». Джерард ждал, что ты сольешь все наши имена. Эрика никогда тебе не нравилась. Я никогда тебе не нравился. Тебе насрать на Бойда. Но ты молчишь, а Джерард ссыт от этого кровью. Ты нарываешься.  
\- Айзек, тебе нельзя сюда приходить. Держись от меня подальше.  
\- Мы же лучшие друзья.  
\- Айзек, я уже лица не чувствую. Отпусти меня.

Айзек действительно ощущает себя животным в этот момент. Стайлз уже два дня не принимал душ, ему лишь выдали зубную щетку и упаковку влажных салфеток. Все, чем сейчас дышит Айзек - запах самого Стайлза, не замаскированный никакими парфюмерными антибактериальными средствами. Его пот, его волосы, его одежда. 

\- Я пока не готов к серьезным отношениям, - Стайлз наконец вырывается, садится на «полку», заменяющую кровать и растирает следы от прутьев решетки на щеке.  
\- Почему? – улыбается Айзек.  
\- Наверное, потому, что ты, блядь, стремный. Между нами не должно быть недопонимания. Между нами вообще ничего не будет, кроме каких-нибудь предметов, привинченных к полу. Ты стремный. Нет, слушай, пойми меня правильно, не как бородавка того чувака, который у нас мусор собирает. Ты стремный, как мытье под душем, когда вдруг замечаешь, что в ванной ты не один и, кажется, еще будет бензопила.  
\- Мне понравилось.  
\- Что?  
\- «Между нами». Как ты это сказал. Мне понравилось.  
\- Бензопила, Айзек. Ты стремный, как бензопила в ванной. Слушай, не связывайся со мной лишний раз.  
\- Что ты мне сделаешь?  
\- Да не я, - раздраженно отвечает Стайлз. – У Джерарда паранойя. Он подозревает, что даже мой джип воет на луну. Мы с джипом слишком много времени проводим вместе. Айзек, если весь ваш фан-клуб Дерека будет ошиваться рядом со мной, рано или поздно Джерард начнет пробивать и вас. А ты не слишком себя контролируешь.  
\- Мне кажется, от тебя живого дохуя проблем.  
\- Ага, давай, съеби уже отсюда.  
\- Лови, - Айзек что-то кидает в Стайлза. 

Естественно, тот и не пытается поймать. Упаковка аддеролла бьет его в плечо и падает на пол.

\- Это тебе от Дерека.  
\- Я верну деньги позже, - Стайлз высыпает в ладонь чуть не половину содержимого упаковки. Айзек следит за его языком, слизывающим таблетки. 

****************

Стайлзу оставалось только удивляется тому, как можно выглядеть таким мудлом в костюме-двойке, ценой не меньше десяти штук. На лице Джерарда Арджента было такое козлиное выражение, что никакие платиновые булавки для галстука не спасали.

\- Вы предъявите обвинение? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- По-твоему, зачем я здесь?  
\- Не надо. Не предъявляйте.  
Джерард расслабленно опускает обе руки на стол, ладонями вниз.  
\- Ты назовешь мне имена?  
\- Нет, я обращусь с ходатайством о проведении повторной экспертизы. Я не хочу вас задеть или обидеть… - Стайл выразительно смотрит на Джерарда, оборвав себя на середине фразы. Джерард кивает: «Продолжай». Стайлз договаривает: - Вам нужно временами читать что-то, вышедшее в печать гораздо позже пятнадцатого века. Усовершенствовать приемы работы. Пара купленных полицейских не сделают вам хорошей крыши. Мой джип на полицейской стоянке. В деле полно косяков. Вы очень поспешили с эвакуацией. И это не самая грубая ошибка. Вы не изъяли запись счетчика с парковки. Сейчас она приобщена к делу.  
\- Которое еще не заведено.  
\- Бога ради, мой отец шериф. У него уже есть копии копий копий дорожной пыли с места происшествия. Вы думали, он будет сидеть и ждать звонка от прокурора, пока кто-то пластмассовым совком пытается закопать его сына?  
\- Стайлз, - Джерард переворачивает правую руку ладонью вверх, - я могу сжечь этот сраный участок вместе с тобой и твоими доказательствами. Я же не делаю этого. Стайлз, - снова зовет Джерард, в приглашающем жесте постукивая костяшками пальцев по столу. Стайлз нехотя кладет руку в его раскрытую ладонь. Джерард пожимает ее. – Друзья, Стайлз?  
\- Всё, как вы скажете, мистер Арджент.

Джерард резко откидывается на стуле, дергая Стайлза на себя. Тот ударяется головой о металл столешницы, грудь врезается в край стола прямо на месте едва зажившего ожога.  
\- О, господи, - стонет Стайлз.  
Склонившись над ним, все еще не выпуская его руки, Джерард выплевывает:  
\- Имена, Стайлз.  
\- Да, мистер Джерард, - Стайлз даже не пытается вырваться. Джерард чувствует тепло его пальцев. – Сторми Вотерс, Алексис Тексас и, да, вынужден признать, этот… как его… Эван Стоун. В начале карьеры.  
\- Что это? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Джерард. – Порноактеры?  
\- Вижу, вы разбираетесь в предмете. 

Еще один рывок. 

Стайлз успевает прикрыть грудь локтем и снова долбится башкой об стол. Он едва слышно стонет и еще тише матерится. Кажется, у Джерарда даже начал вставать, так охуенно забить в стол эту проклятую рожу.  
\- Говори.  
\- Не предъявляйте обвинения.  
\- Ты считаешь, я не знаю, что двое парней с непогашенным условным работают в нашей же школе? Ты считаешь, мне неизвестно, что шериф не доложил о краже в магазине на прошлой неделе?!  
\- Это все херня, - хрипит Стайлз. – Условное не препятствует работе в общественном заведении, если это не касается продуктов питания, систем жизнеобеспечения и работе с людьми. Они просто моют полы.

Недокрученные гайки в порядке вещей для такого небольшого города, как этот, где все друг друга знают, где за пьяные драки не сажают, где сын владельца магазина крадет сигареты у своего отца.  
\- Ты считаешь, на твоем джипе до сих пор нет следов краски с моего бампера?! Три дня прошло, Стайлз, засунь себе в жопу свои экспертизы.  
\- Какое счастье, - щека Стайлза елозит по липкой поверхности, он думает о чужой слюне и личной гигиене. – Что их успели сделать гораздо раньше. 

Джерард медленно отпускает его и садится ровнее, высоко подняв подбородок. Стайлз пытается сделать то же самое, но грудь в месте удара чертовски болит и он горбится, тяжело глядя на Джерарда исподлобья. 

В допросной тишина, но оба – и Стайлз и Джерард - будто слышат отголоски выстрелов, глухие канонады артиллерии, вопли раненых.

\- Ладно, Стайлз. Хочешь войны – получишь войну, - наконец произносит Джерард, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Послушайте, - вслед ему кидает Стайлз. - Отъебитесь от моего отца. Ебите меня, вот он я весь. Никуда не тороплюсь.  
\- Я дал тебе шанс, - вдруг отвечает Джерард, этот пафос так неуместен в заплеванной комнате с тусклым светом, что заставляет Стайлза улыбнуться, – Мне больше ничего от тебя не нужно. Ничего.  
\- Так вы не будете предъявлять мне обвинение?  
\- Нет, - Джерард все так же стоит, лицом к двери, не оборачиваясь. – Я размажу тебя, Стайлз. Я буду ловить свою рыбу на твой труп. На труп твоего отца. Всех твоих друзей. Если они у тебя остались.  
\- Еще раз вспомните про моего отца – кончитесь очень рано, мистер Арджент, - тихо обещает Стайлз.  
\- Осторожнее переходите улицу, мистер Стайлз. Не переходите ее вообще. 

Кулак Джерарда требовательно стучит в дверь. «Спасибо, что разрешили нам побыть наедине, - говорит Джерард шерифу. - Я обращусь с официальным опровержением в «Бейкон Хилл Фрайдей». Купите следующий выпуск».  
\- У меня есть вопросы, - начинает шериф, и тут Стайлз зовет его: «Пап, все отлично. Я все уладил, пап».

Старший Стилински заглядывает в допросную, чтобы приказать Стайлзу заткнуться, но от увиденного у шерифа немеет язык.  
По футболке Стайлза, прямо поперек груди, лениво расползается темное пятно.  
\- Пап, я должен сделать признание. Это я забираюсь к мистеру Ардженту каждую среду и съедаю всю его шоколадную пасту.  
Шериф в упор смотрит на Джерарда. Тот чуть улыбается и поправляет галстук: «Абсолютная правда, но я не сержусь».

**********************

Опавшие листья влажно пахнут гниением. В холодном воздухе вьется осенняя водяная пыль.  
Лидия молча смотрит из окна машины в сторону дома напротив.  
Сумерки широкими полосами теней нежно ложатся на ее скулы. Волосы жесткие из-за фиксирующего средства, на изгибе светлых волн блеск кажется стеклянным. 

\- Подумать только, - наконец говорит Лидия. – Он не врал.

На грани слышимости жужжит электроподъемник стекла. Отрезанные звуки осени облепляют кожу сидений и затихают.  
\- У него действительно есть эта коллекция. 

Дом шерифа ощерился на Лидию наваренными решетками на окнах. Джексон давит на клаксон.

Одолев лестницу в два прыжка, Стайлз бросается в гостиную, где отец смотрит «Лэйт Найт».  
\- Пап!  
Шериф делает вид, что его развеселила шутка Фэллона про любовь Обамы к собакам. Стайлз не покупается на эту херню. История про корейскую кухню и президента так же задолбала, как и перечисление всех жен деда Роумни.  
\- Пора бы уже найти другие грязные трусы, - говорит Стайлз, выключая телевизор. 

Это первые слова, которые он сказал отцу за последние четыре дня, со времени возвращения из камеры.  
Никакой школы. Никаких друзей. Никаких телефонных разговоров.  
Решетки и новые замки Стайлз воспринял, как должное. Как ультиматум. Стайлз понимает еще кое-что: отец не знает, с какой стороны будут ломиться в его дом, поэтому новые замки – на всех дверях.  
Закрытые двери – это не попытка ограничить свободу Стайлза. Это защита. И шерифу было бы намного легче, если бы он знал, от кого.

\- Пап, там Лидия! Лидия!  
Шериф продолжает смотреть в черный пустой экран.  
\- Пап, дай ключи, дверь сломаю.  
\- Она одна? – неожиданно спрашивает шериф. Стайлз закатывает глаза, как делает всякий раз, когда объяснения только усугубят глупость ситуации, в которой он оказался.  
\- Пап, ты дашь мне выйти?  
\- Конечно, - отцепив от пояса рацию, шериф произносит: «Патруль четыре, вызываю четвертый наряд патруля». Ему отвечают: «Клинт на связи, в чем дело, шеф?»  
\- Ты вроде недалеко. Подъезжай к моему дому.  
«Сделано, шеф».

Когда Стайлзу удается вырваться на улицу, патрульная машина тормозит в двух метрах от порше Джексона.  
\- Я думала, тебя оправдали, - говорит Лидия, приоткрыв дверь, но явно не собираясь выходить.  
\- Меня не обвиняли. Я чист. Ни одной судимости, - быстро отвечает Стайлз.  
Лидия пристально смотрит на него. Стайлз вздыхает и взмахивает рукой в сторону полицейских:  
\- Ладно, согласен, выглядит подозрительно.  
\- Что с твоим телефоном?  
\- А что с моим домом? – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Может, зайдешь?  
\- Мы, - с нажимом отвечает Джексон, - не зайдем.  
\- Эллисон спрашивала, как у тебя дела, - очень громко произносит Лидия.  
Оглянувшись на отца, вышедшего на крыльцо, Стайлз наклоняется к Лидии. Джексон придвигается ближе, упираясь рукой в сиденье между её раздвинутых ног.

\- У меня с деньгами плохо, - понизив голос, говорит Стайлз.  
\- Как будто что-то новое сказал, - шепотом отвечает Джексон. – Давай, что там у тебя.  
\- Ты можешь купить вот это? – Стайлз протягивает ему мятый лист, выдранный из журнала.  
\- Что это?  
\- Диктофон. Дальше: мне нужен портативный автоген и баллон с пропаном. Набор инструментов, стандартный. С дрелью, только не ручной. Если сможешь, достань хотя бы пару шашек динамита. И еще мне нужна твоя старая газонокосилка. Ты говорил, она пиздец.  
\- Она не траву косит, а траншеи роет. Литраж баллонов?  
\- Любой. Побольше. Не меньше пятидесяти. Лучше два.  
\- Еще?  
\- Пиццу с грибами.  
\- Будешь должен.  
\- Твоя щедрость заставляет меня молиться за тебя, Джексон.  
\- И не надейся, - Джексон смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, пряча бумагу во внутренний карман куртки. – Как мне все это тебе передать?  
\- Просто закинь в мой джип. Когда-нибудь я перепилю вилкой решетки и буду свободен. Не скоро. У меня очень тупая вилка. Эллисон передайте… спасибо. Или «привет». «Синее нижнее белье пойдет тебе больше, чем черное». Что-нибудь в этом роде.  
\- «Задуши Скотта подушкой», я понял, - продолжает Джексон, отталкивая Стайлза, чтобы закрыть дверь. 

Возвращаясь в дом, Стайлз думает о том, что, наверное, прошло дохуя времени, а ему все еще кажется, что его внутренности только что взбили в блендере.  
Еще Стайлз понимает: скорее всего, Джексон упомянул Скотта специально. Полоска белой кожи под чуть сползшей юбкой Лидии до сих пор не шла из головы. Ее бедра – молочно-белого цвета. 

Шериф вглядывается в лицо Стайлза, оно кажется ему больным и бледным. «Ужин в холодильнике. Хочешь чего-нибудь еще? Завтра мне нужно уехать к прокурору, кто-то раскопал дело с той дурацкой кражей, вернусь поздно, у Клинта есть ключи, он заедет, проведает тебя в обед. Что-то давно не видно Скотта, с ним все в поряд…»  
Захлопнувшаяся дверь оборвала шерифа.  
\- В полном, - говорит Стайлз своей пустой комнате. – С ним все просто охуенно.

Спустя пару часов Стайлз вздрагивает от стука в дверь. Интернет отключен, на телефоне не продлен безлимит, Стайлз в миллионный раз пересматривает живой концерт Бейонсе, по ошибке застрявший на винте. Ему уже не стыдно, что он знает слова всех песен.  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Стайлз никого за ней не видит.  
На полу стоит поднос со стаканом сока и двумя гамбургерами. Стайлз наклоняется поднять его и замечает обрывок салфетки под стаканом.  
«Я люблю тебя», - написано размашистым почерком шерифа.

Стайлз опускается на пол прямо в коридоре, вытягивает ноги и торопливо ест. 

*******************

Сержант «Клинт» заезжает точно к обеду, привозит безвкусные куриные запчасти из «KFC» и диск с порнухой. Наверняка личная инициатива. Он не отдает Стайлзу копию ключей, но обещает включить проблесковые маячки, когда будет отъезжать. «Шериф, похоже, застрял там, передал, что заночует в отеле. Кто же знал, что с этим магазином его будут так трепать. Хуже всего: кто-то слил прокурору еще пару дел. Но я тебе ничего не говорил. Держи рацию, если случится что-то ночью, я буду патрулировать Хэритедж-уэй. Подъеду за пять секунд».

Стайлз тратит остаток дня на безуспешные попытки выбраться из дома. Его отец имел дело с уголовниками, наркоманами, шлюхами, шизофрениками. В этом списке Стайлзу нет места даже на скамейке запасных. В доме не находится ничего, чем можно было бы попытаться снять решетку. Он никогда не взламывал замков. В чердачное окно он не пролезает, плечи слишком широкие.  
Зато он находит дубликат ключей от джипа.  
Бейонсе надрывается про «власть женщин». Когда «Клинт» проезжает мимо, Стайлз делает громкость на максимум, полицейская машина врубает мигалки. И так до вечера. 

В полночь Стайлз обнаруживает, что заснул за кухонным столом. Его будит Джексон, колотящий в дверь. Кто-то сказал ему, что шерифа нет в городе. Стайлз разбивает не желающее открываться окно в задней части дома и передает Джексону ключи от джипа, рука пролезает в щель между прутьями только до локтя.  
Сгрузив заказанное Стайлзом, Джексон возвращает ключи и неожиданно вместе с ними – теплую плоскую коробку. «С грибами, как заказывали», - говорит он и уходит, не прощаясь. 

Порно очень скучное. На видео никто не пользуется отмычкой, не рассказывает, чем можно перепилить металл за пятнадцать минут, и Стайлз выкидывает диск в корзину для мусора. Ебля вдруг кажется чем-то таким далеким, что ему точно не светит. Стайлз не в настроении радоваться за других.  
Он долго, с ожесточением чистит зубы, потом дрочит в душе, представляя себе Лидию, одетую в красное бикини, сидящую за рулем его джипа. Она сосет свои пальцы, раз за разом переезжая мистера Джерарда Арджента, колеса обмотаны его кишками.

В пятом часу утра Стайлза будит озноб. Он лег спать одетым, и все равно ему холодно. В полусне он пытается достать из-под себя одеяло, и вдруг кто-то осторожно накрывает его курткой.  
\- Пасиб, пап, - бормочет Стайлз.  
\- Не за что, - шепчет Айзек в его ухо. 

Стайлз очень медленно тянется к краю постели, пальцы сжимаются на рукоятке бейсбольной биты. Он оставил ее перед сном рядом с кроватью. Уже тогда он понимал, что это то же самое, как лечить пластырем гангрену, но все же лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Серьезно? – спрашивает Айзек, матрас прогибается под его весом, когда он присаживается рядом и кладет руку на спину Стайлзу. «Не двигайся». Стайлз чувствует остроту когтей даже через толстовку. – Чем она стреляет?  
\- Все оружие под замком.  
\- Дерек хочет поговорить с тобой.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Сегодня все изменилось.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Теперь они нагибают тебя через твоего отца. Джерард строчит прокурору. Он хочет, чтобы в этом городе остались только те копы, которые никогда не оштрафуют его за превышение скорости.  
\- Это уже не имеет отношения к вам. Это между Арджентом и мной.  
\- Стайлз, он начал ломать тебя через шерифа. Ты скажешь ему все, что он хочет знать, даже если он перестал спрашивать.  
Стайлз садится в кровати, чужая куртка сползает с его плеч. Айзек тут же надевает её и вдруг нюхает рукав.  
\- Я знаю, Дерек хочет избавиться от меня, - Стайлз крепче сжимает биту. – Послушай меня…  
\- Мне не нравится твой гель для душа.  
\- …если хочет это сделать, пусть приходит сюда, не тащи меня к нему, Айзек, это важно…  
\- После него я бы, на твоем месте, еще раз мылся. Я могу смыть его с тебя. Прямо сейчас.  
\- …он не должен убивать меня, я не опасен. Я не ломаюсь.  
\- У тебя еще осталась пицца?  
\- Айзек! Слушай меня! Это важно.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - Айзек сдавливает руку Стайлза. Еще немного и послышится хруст костей. – Мне жаль, что для тебя все закончится именно так.

Стайлз молчит и тяжело дышит ему прямо в лицо. Кулак, сжимающий биту, не разжимается, и Айзек давит сильнее. 

\- Ты пойдешь или тебя понести?  
\- Пусть приходит сам, - сквозь зубы выдыхает Стайлз. Он сосредоточен на своей руке. Он представляет, что кусок дерева врос в его тело. 

«Рация, - думает Стайлз, - нужно добраться до рации».

Наконец, Айзек оставляет его запястье в покое. Остатки боли пульсируют, отдаваясь в плечо.  
\- Да, пицца еще осталась, - Стайлз вспоминает, что оставил рацию на кухонном столе, рядом с холодильником. Он пытается пройти мимо Айзека, но тот кладет руку ему на плечо.  
\- Пристегни ремень, - советует Айзек, прежде чем обхватить Стайлза поперек груди и вывалиться вместе с ним в открытое окно.  
Гнутая решетка валяется в траве, обсыпанная осколками.  
Спустя пару секунд полицейская машина трогается с места, не включая фар.

*********************

\- Тебя что, укачало? – зовет Бойд. 

Стайлз молча оглядывает потемневшие металлические конструкции заброшенного склада. Коррозия вгрызлась в балки, поддерживающие потолок. Вдоль стен выстроились покореженные контейнеры и несколько сломанных автопогрузчиков.  
\- Эй! – зовет Бойд, и на сей раз Стайлз отзывается:  
\- Кто будет это делать? Ты?  
Бойд смотрит на Айзека. Тот пожимает плечами:  
\- Он думает, что мы собираемся его убить.  
\- Серьезно? – усмехается Эрика. – Ты ему сказал?  
\- Я не стал его переубеждать. Получилось забавно. Он бесился всю дорогу.  
Стайлз оглядывается и кричит во всё горло:  
\- Дерек!  
\- Он просил передать тебе билет на автобус, - говорит Бойд. – В одну сторону. До Монтгомери.  
\- У тебя есть выбор, - предлагает Эрика. – Либо я действительно кончу тебя здесь, либо увижу, как ты садишься в этот сраный автобус. Решай быстрее, он отходит через полчаса. 

\- Здесь очень плохое место, - вдруг произносит Стайлз, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Очень плохое.  
\- Почему? – напряженно спрашивает Айзек. Бойд косится на него.  
Стайлз указывает битой себе за спину, потом – вперед.  
\- Сквозное помещение. Без окон. С крышей. Вам не сбежать.  
\- Стайлз, у тебя проблемы? – раздраженно перебивает Эрика. В ее руке смято что-то, действительно похожее на автобусный билет. Стайлз на секунду представляет себе, как она его покупала. – Ты собираешься забить нас, ради всего святого, какой-то бейсбольной битой? Пошли, я провожу тебя.  
\- У Джерарда наверняка есть что-то, что стреляет лучше, - отвечает Стайлз. 

Стайлз чувствует движение позади себя. Он тяжело вздыхает и опускает голову. В этом жесте столько обреченности, что Эрике, Айзеку и Бойду кажется, будто Стайлз до сих пор уверен, что умрет сегодня ночью.  
Дерек проходит мимо, чуть задевая Стайлза плечом, и останавливается неподалеку, спиной к своей стае.  
\- Продолжай, - приказывает Дерек.

Стайлз делает первый шаг.  
Второй.  
Он приближается к Дереку, замахиваясь битой, он делает это так медленно, так предсказуемо. Никто не останавливает его.

Дерек прикрывается локтем и бита ломает его сустав.  
\- Назад! – приказывает он, когда Эрика и Бойд делают движение навстречу.  
Дерек не отстраняется от следующего удара, просто ждет. Но на третьем его терпение иссякает.  
Он хватает Стайлза за горло и дергает вниз. Стайлз падает на колени, бита глухо ударяется о бетон. Дерек чуть наклоняется к его лицу:  
\- Говори. 

Стайлз слышит странный, неповторимый звук – это срастаются перебитые кости. Спустя мгновение Дерек уже обеими руками приподнимает Стайлза за горло, чтобы опять опустить на колени, резче, грубее, чем в предыдущий раз.  
\- Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, - Стайлз цепляется за рукава его куртки, хрипит.  
Дерек ослабляет хватку.  
Эрика усмехается. _«Нарывается»_.  
Бойд размышляет над тем, как Дерек однажды говорил про запах страха. Он не чувствует ничего сладкого в том, как пахнет Стайлз.

Потому, что Стайлз не боится. 

\- Мы с сержантом «Клинтом» сегодня играли в одну игру, - не без труда произносит Стайлз. Эрика начинает смеяться, но Дерек жестом приказывает ей заткнуться. – Вообще-то, я не фанат Бейонсе.  
\- Ближе к делу.  
Дерек больше не держит Стайлза за глотку. Пальцы Дерека просто лежат на коже его шеи. Тяжелые, будто из железа.  
Стайлз не встает с колен, даже не пытается, и рассказывает, глядя на Дерека снизу вверх.  
\- «Клинт» знает меня с детства. Он представляет, как бывает скучно, если за четыре дня ни разу не забить птичкой в свинью.  
\- Что за херня? – не выдерживает Бойд. 

Дерек тянет Стайлза за воротник толстовки. Стайлз медленно поднимается. Он хочет, чтобы его наконец услышали, поэтому его рот рядом со ртом Дерека, когда он вырывает из себя по одному слову, членораздельно, чуть ли не по слогам:  
\- Так что, когда мимо моего дома проезжала патрульная машина, а «Клинт» не подмигивал моей Бейонсе, я думал, что это, наверное, какой-то другой «Клинт», на такой же машине, с такими же номерами. 

Бойд немедленно понимает, в чем дело. До Айзека и Эрики доходит чуть медленнее.

\- Я делал все, что мог, Дерек, - на грани слышимости говорит Стайлз, но Дерек понимает каждое слово. Смотрит в его глаза. – Чтобы этот пидор ничего не получил. А вы привели его прямо в свою нору. 

В глухой тишине металлических стен растет и поднимается далекое эхо работающих моторов. Теперь даже Стайлз слышит, как резина шин цепляется за дорогу. Кажется, все машины города съезжаются сюда сейчас, отзвуки выхлопных труб гудят в утробе брошенного склада.

Стая захлестывает сознание Дерека. Стая приказывает ему шевелиться. Последнее, что слышит Дерек - яростное предупреждение Стайлза:  
\- Не дай ему достать тебя. 

Перед тем, как Стая окончательно поглощает чувства Дерека, он успевает отшвырнуть Стайлза в тень одного из контейнеров. 

Стайлз чувствует ночь, как живее существо, умирающее от грохота выстрелов, ослепленное светом.  
Охотники стреляют, не выходя из машин. Стайлз слышит скрежет алюминия и стали, шипение воздуха, вырывающегося из спускаемых шин, это Стая бьется за возможность бежать.  
Кажется, кроют уже очередями, потому что свет не тускнеет ни на секунду, звук не теряет частоты.  
Всплески рикошетов фейерверками распускаются на стенах и крыше.  
И вдруг все это перекрывает протяжный стонущий вой. «Эрика», - понимает Стайлз и, умирая от страха, выглядывает из своего укрытия. 

Машин намного меньше, чем он ожидал. Ему удается насчитать семь, остальных он не видит. 

Стая испытывает боль. Стая боится агонии, которая последует за ней. Дерек не может устоять перед всеобъемлющей паникой, он один против огромной накрывающей волны объединенного ужаса. Дерек чувствует, что Стая покидает его, когда он пытается управлять ей. Слишком много инстинктов, страдания невыносимы, слишком тихий голос вожака. 

Эрика даже не представляла себе таких мучений. В ее криках тонут любые приказы, попытки выжить сводятся к судорогам и бессмысленным метаниям, их невозможно контролировать, Бойд и Айзек ломаются мгновенно, Дереку не удержать их.  
Стая теряет себя, расползается по швам на отдельные островки отчаяния. 

Армейский джип Джерарда пытается развернуться рядом с контейнером, за которым скрывается Стайлз.  
\- О господи, - вдруг говорит Стайлз. – Не дай мне этого сделать. О господи, господи, черт, черт, черт. 

Джерард вздрагивает, когда лобовое стекло вспыхивает сеткой трещин.  
\- Что за… - бормочет Крис, сидящий за рулем. – Какой урод выстрелил?  
Глухой звук.  
Поверх белой паутины возникает еще одна.  
\- Это не наши, - сквозь зубы шипит Джерард. – Это не пуля.  
Наплевав на безопасность, Крис высовывается из машины и замирает. Он видит Стайлза, сжимающего в руках огрызок контейнерного запора. Секунда – и он бросает его в лобовое, которое, не выдержав последнего удара, проваливается в салон грудой мятого пластика. 

\- Что творю, - орет Стайлз, он бледен до синевы, - господи, я что, ебнулся, что я творю?!

Вопреки своим словам, он тут же наклоняется, и в его руках на сей раз осколок бетонного покрытия пола. 

\- МНЕ ПИЗДЕЦ, - вопит Стайлз. – МНЕ ЕБАНЫЙ ПИЗДЕЦ.

\- За руль, - жестко приказывает Джерард Крису. – Дави говнюка.  
Крис садится на место, но не притрагивается к рулю.  
\- Дави, - повторяет Джерард, направляя дуло винтовки в голову собственного сына. 

Стайлз бежит к противоположному выходу со склада, но там его встречают предупредительными выстрелами. Кажется, кое-кто помнит Стайлза еще по прошлой «охоте» в лесу и поэтому его не подстреливают сразу, ожидая указаний. Он слишком жалко выглядит для оборотня. 

Никто из охотников, наверное, еще не убивал людей. Или думал, что не убивал.

\- Хейл. - напоминает Крис. – Он уйдет.  
\- Дави, - глядя прямо перед собой прищуренными от сумасшедшей злобы глазами, требует Джерард.  
Стрельба стихает. Замешательство расползается среди охотников. Джерард кажется потерявшим интерес к главной цели, и это воспринимается как немое указание. 

Стайлза окружают, не рискуя приблизиться.  
Пусть он выглядит, как заблудившийся идиот, но если Джерард ради него забыл об оборотнях, парень должен быть опасен, как бубонная чума.

\- За стаей, - кричит Крис. – За Хейлом!!  
Но его не слушают, а Джерард молчит.

Крис резко тормозит в нескольких метрах от Стайлза, загнанного в круг слепящего света фар.  
\- Дави сам, - сухой язык еле ворочается во рту Криса, когда он демонстративно убирает руки с руля. – Я этого не сделаю.  
Секунду Джерард смотрит на него.

\- Боженька, - просит Стайлз, глядя куда-то вверх. – Спаси, что ли. 

Джерард выходит из машины, держа винтовку на сгибе локтя.  
«Что встали? – пользуясь моментом, кричит Крис. – Хейл уйдет!». На сей раз Джерард кивает и охотники перезаряжают пустые обоймы, снова гудят заведенные моторы.  
Но время упущено.  
Стая исчезла. Растворилась, как будто ее и не было. Она все еще рядом, но передышка вернула ей самообладание и Дерек снова контролирует ее. 

Джерард, не торопясь, приближается к Стайлзу. Тот не пытается закрыться, когда приклад разбивает ему лоб.  
Ледяной холод пола помогает Стайлзу оставаться в сознании, он стонет, но не узнает звуков собственного голоса. Джерард легко бьет его ногой в лицо. Нос разбит, но не сломан, и, кажется, разорвана губа. 

В этом уничижительном жесте нет необходимости, потому что Стайлзу не придется оправдываться перед отцом за пятна на одежде. Ни одна девчонка не сможет продинамить Стайлза из-за шрама на губах.  
Потому, что больше никто и никогда не будет отказываться от его поцелуев.  
Потому, что Джерард молча прицеливается в него из винтовки, палец уверенно ложится на спусковой крючок.

\- Нет! – кричит Крис. – Стой! 

Стайлз закрывает глаза. У него нет времени попрощаться хоть с кем-нибудь, пусть даже мысленно, и он не думает об этом. 

Пуля выбивает искры из пола. Джерард ошеломленно смотрит на пустое место, где только что лежал Стайлз. Его утащили прямо из-под носа Джерарда.  
Черная тень мечется по стенам, по балкам и контейнерам, стремительно пробираясь к крыше.  
\- Стреляй!! – кричит Джерард, раз за разом не попадая, руки дрожат от бешенства. 

Крис не торопится хвататься за пистолет. Открыв стрельбу, он странным образом промахивается ровно двенадцать раз. Запасной обоймы он почему-то не взял.  
«Шевели задницей, МакКолл», - думает он, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

Стая наблюдает за тем, как тот, _другой_ , пытается пробить листы жести и выбраться на крышу. Стая не может помочь ему, она ранена и ждет.  
Стая пользуется неразберихой, ищет лекарство – пулю. Машины брошены открытыми, охотники напрасно расходуют аконит, прошивая воздух. Боеприпасы свалены на виду, в открытых багажниках.

Стайлз обнимает Скотта за шею так, что, наверное, тому больно.  
\- Туда, - захлебываясь собственной кровью, указывает Стайлз. – Там проржавело.  
Должно быть, Стайлз сильно похудел за последнее время, потому что Скотт двигается так легко, будто на нем нет никакой ноши.  
Рыжий угол жестяной пластины действительно пробивается после двух ударов, Скотт вытаскивает Стайлза наружу. Выстрелы постепенно затихают. 

Стая с безопасного расстояния наблюдает за тем, как тот, _другой_ , уносит Стайлза в сторону города.  
Стае опять нужно новое место для логова. Она отправляется на поиски, все еще чувствуя обжигающую вонь электрического света. 

*******************

Мелисса МакКолл уже вставляет ключ в замок зажигания, когда краем глаза замечает, что будто бы мешок с мусором падает на ступени больницы, перед стеклянными дверями, кажется, свалившись прямо с неба.  
Ее смена закончилась позже, чем ее любопытство, поэтому она сначала заводит машину, а уже потом со всех ног несется обратно.

\- ВЕРНИСЬ, МУДАК! Не надо слов, я всё тебе простил!! – орет Стайлз на весь квартал. И его тут же тошнит кровью, которой он наглотался.  
Вкус у нее просто омерзительный, решает Стайлз перед тем, как Мелисса МакКолл хватает его за голову точно в месте удара прикладом. Она отдергивает руки, когда Стайлз снова почему-то называет ее сына «мудаком».  
Ее ладони красного цвета.  
Больше Стайлз ничего не помнит.

*****************

Ему кажется, что нужно умереть. Покончить собой. Если это означает просто закрыть, наконец, глаза.  
Он не спал почти двое суток, вполне возможно, у него начались галлюцинации, ведь он видит Джексона, сидящего у его больничной койки.

Джексон поднимается забрать пульт дистанционного управления из его расслабленной ладони и делает звук телевизора еще громче. Это должно стимулировать Стайлза и дальше держать глаза открытыми.  
\- Эй, - зовет Джексон. – Любишь трэш?

На экране растрепанная женщина рассказывает о том, как ее выебал осьминог. Она ела его живым и он кончил ей в щеку. Когда спустя неделю врачи вырезали из ее челюсти какую-то херню, она съела её. Женщина говорит: «они были как маленькие восьминогие человеческие детки». Гости в студии обсуждают, какую потерю понесла наука вследствие этих эгоистичных действий.

\- Эй, онанюга, - продолжает Джексон, - о чем они говорят?  
Стайлз слышит вопрос, но не думает, что должен отвечать. В его подкорке перегорели контакты. Информация уходит в другие отделы мозга и там ее спускают в шредер, потому что в этих запросах нет ничего, что было бы связано с поддержанием нормального давления, дыханием, глотанием слюны.  
Ничего важного.

Джексон трясет его за руку.  
\- Батон все-таки выиграл? – губы слиплись, Стайлз не старается говорить членораздельно.  
\- Что выиграл?  
\- Откуда я знаю.  
Джексон зачем-то заглядывает в журнал, раскрытый на программе передач. «А, - говорит Джексон. – Понял. Гран-при Австралии транслировали три часа назад. Ты хуже, чем выглядишь. А выглядишь ты пиздец».

До Стайлза начинает доходить, что рядом с ним действительно Джексон.  
\- Лидия? – спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь приподняться.  
Джексон закатывает глаза.  
\- Джексон, - Стайлзу не нужно договаривать. «Что ты здесь делаешь?».  
\- Ты в состоянии разговаривать? – спрашивает Джексон. Стайлз чуть шевелит головой «Не очень». – Ты можешь хотя бы слушать?  
Стайлз кивает и тут же жалеет об этом. Его зверски тошнит. В голове взрывается завод по переработке урана.  
Джексон возится с телефоном, звонит кому-то. Это телефон Лидии, замечает Стайлз. 

\- Да он никакой, - Джексон старается говорить тихо. – Но другой возможности не будет. Я сюда больше не приду. Лидия – тем более. Он вроде вменяемый, но говори медленно, он сильно тормозит.  
С этими словами Джексон подносит телефон к уху Стайлза. 

\- Лидия! – Стайлз слышит голос Эллисон. – Я тебе уже сказала, что не приду сегодня.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Я не могу выйти из дома, я тебе говорила. Я болею.  
 _«Я под домашним арестом. Меня не выпускают»_ , - вдруг понимает Стайлз.  
\- Где Скотт?  
\- С химией у меня все нормально. Я сдала лабораторную. Ничем не могу помочь.  
 _«С ним все в порядке, это все, что я знаю. Я не видела его»_.  
\- Ты не одна? Кто тебя… сторожит? – Стайлз хотел сказать «охраняет». Неуместное слово.  
\- Да, не надо ко мне приезжать, мы с папой возимся с машиной.  
 _«Отец со мной. Он следит, чтобы я не сбежала»_.  
\- Джерард будет выманивать Скотта на тебя?  
\- У вас крысы в подвале? Это ужасно. У нас тоже вроде были, но Джерард потравил их. Просто разложил какую-то отраву и подождал, пока они сожрали.  
 _«Да»_.  
\- Что у вас там происходит? – не выдерживает Стайлз.  
\- Будет много гостей, придется где-то брать постельное белье. Просто ужас.  
 _«Джерард собирает охотников из других семей»_.  
\- Эллисон…  
\- Обещали страшную грозу. Не выходи из дома, я очень тебя прошу. Очень прошу. Ты же вечно забываешь зонт. Ты опять промокнешь. В этот раз – точно.  
 _«Стайлз, не высовывайся. Ты огребешь. До смерти огребешь»_.

\- Окей, - говорит Стайлз и Джексон сбрасывает звонок. – Лидия не придет?  
\- Я не знаю, что у тебя происходит, - Джексон как будто не слышит вопроса. – И не хочу знать. И Лидия не хочет знать. Так что пусть нас не зовут на твои похороны. Это витает в воздухе. Я уже слышу, как тебя заколачивают в ящик. Больше ничего не проси у меня. Или у Лидии. Если ты наступил в говно, не вытирай ноги о других. Никто не виноват, что ты не смотришь, куда идешь.

Джексон так яростно тычет пультом управления в сторону Стайлза, как будто тот тоже телевизор и Джексону хотелось бы выключить его прямо сейчас.  
\- Посмотри на себя, - говорит Джексон. – Знаешь, часть меня уверена, что мне стоит с тобой попрощаться. Потому что, даже если ты выживешь, то только для того, чтобы опять вляпаться в какое-нибудь дерьмо. 

\- Пицца была ничего так, - вдруг говорит Стайлз и Джексон замирает в дверях. – Мне понравилось.

\- Тебе нельзя спать еще четыре часа, - произносит Джексон, не оглядываясь. – И, надеюсь, на сей раз никакая вилка тебе не поможет.  
\- Я возьму в заложники главного врача, - вяло отзывается Стайлз. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что окно в его палате заварено решеткой. Дверь медленно закрывается за Джексоном, Стайлз видит двух полицейских за ней.  
Медсестра следит за ним в оба, заснуть Стайлзу удается только к вечеру. Никогда в жизни он не спал крепче. 

*******************

Всю неделю город говорил только о перестрелке на заброшенном складе.  
Один мужик утверждал, что видел, как все началось. Похоже на петарды, сказал он. Несколько светящихся точек, о господи, правительство все-таки отрабатывает «розуэлльские» технологии на простых гражданах.

На второй день объявилась пара стритрейсеров, утверждавших, что они просто развлекались, стреляя холостыми. Версия настолько смехотворна, что пришедшим с повинной угрожают назначить психиатрическую экспертизу.

Гильзы, найденные на складе, стандартные: от винтовок, пистолетов и даже охотничьих карабинов, но в нескольких уцелевших пулях, помимо свинца в сердечниках обнаружили полный набор какой-то дряни: пыль от перетертых растений, обсидиан, даже ртуть. 

К исходу третьего дня нашелся владелец склада. 

Никаких претензий он не предъявил. Единственное, чего он хотел – сбежать из полицейского участка, города, штата, так он был напуган. «Это чертова развалюха, кого вообще волнует, что там могло произойти?». Трупов не обнаружено, никто не обращался за помощью. Дело глохло на ходу. 

Когда Стайлзу разрешили вставать, он часами торчал у окна, слушая херню по телевизору, наблюдая за теми, кто наблюдал за ним. Они менялись каждый день, через пять-шесть часов. Некоторых он больше никогда не видел. Некоторые возвращались в другой одежде.  
Жалюзи в его палате не было, Стайлз не прятался, вытягиваясь у окна во весь рост, скрестив руки на груди. Джерард довольно хладнокровен, он даже из мести захочет извлечь выгоду.  
Он не станет убивать Стайлза там, где труп Стайлза не принесет ему никакой пользы. 

Шериф пересматривал пленки с наружных больничных камер десятки раз. Он запомнил каждый кадр. Его сын просто свалился с, мать его, неба. Как будто его сбросило с вертолета. Десантировался без парашюта. 

«Кто вытащил тебя из комнаты? Почему на складе нашли бейсбольную биту, которую ты купил на прошлой неделе? Идиот, ты же подписал ее, вот откуда я могу знать. Кто вырвал решетку с твоего окна? Ее сорвали снаружи».  
«Это торнадо сбило решетку, пап. «Клинт» его вызвал, наворачивая круги вокруг нашего дома. Биту у меня украли. Какие-то бомжи хотели поиграть в свой бомжовый бейсбол».

Раньше - довольно часто - шерифа посещало желание отвесить Стайлзу подзатыльник.  
В этот раз ему хотелось ударить. Со всей силы выбить всю дурь, всё недоверие и вранье. Он смотрел в лицо человека на больничной койке: заострившиеся скулы, швы на губе, запавшие глаза, повязка, скрывающая еще один новый шрам, рядом с таким же, полученным много лет назад, светлая тонкая полоса на коротко стриженой голове.  
«Все окей, пап. Я хочу сэндвич с ветчиной. Почему мне нельзя сэндвич с ветчиной?»

Кто-то забрал Стайлза, и вместо него на шерифа смотрит неизвестный подросток, избитый, раненый, лживый.  
После Джексона Стайлза никто не навещает. Он, кажется, даже рад этому. 

****************

«К. Дж. Беллман», - написано на карточке медбрата, подошедшего к дежурящим у больничной палаты полицейским.  
\- Да вас просто вырубает, - сказал «Беллман».  
\- Нормально, - ответил Коп №1.  
\- Все равно никуда не денется, - добавил Коп №2. – Наручники.  
\- Принесу вам кофе, ребята, - вздыхает «Беллман». – У меня тоже ночная смена.  
Полицейские переглядываются, Коп №1 пожимает плечами.  
\- Без сахара, - просит Коп №2.

Угостив полицейских кофе, «Беллман» выходит из больницы, снимает форму; комкая, прячет её в бумажный пакет и выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. Возвращается в здание, присаживается у регистрационной стойки и разворачивает журнал. В небольших больницах коллектив отлично знает, чья сегодня смена. А кто вообще не зачислен в штат.  
Поэтому «Беллман» терпеливо ждет, разглядывая фотографии Селены Гомез и Ника Джонаса.  
Крик медсестры вызывает у него улыбку. 

\- О боже! Что с вами!? Вы меня слышите? Кто-нибудь, звоните шерифу!! – медсестра вбегает в холл, бросается к телефону.  
Оба копа впали в летаргию, свалившись со стульев, соревнуясь друг с другом в силе храпа. 

Невесомая нота сладости в мешанине больничной вони. Капля чернил, оброненная в воду. Темнота расползается, клубится, вода в стакане уже не будет прозрачной.  
Антисептическая духота больницы разбавляется сладким запахом _его страха_. 

******************

Стайлз щурится от прямоугольника яркого света, вывалившегося на него из коридора. Бойд ждет, пока Дерек зайдет, и тут же плотно прикрывает дверь. Они оба прижимаются к стене, потому что медсестра заглядывает следом и видит лишь, как Стайлз машет ей рукой.

\- Не волнуйся, твоему отцу уже позвонили, через три минуты подъедет, - говорит она и тоже машет ему. 

Слышится щелчок запираемого замка.  
\- Я думал, Джерарду надоело ждать, - признается Стайлз, когда Дерек подходит к нему. Бойд шуршит пластиком. На постель вываливаются джинсы, толстовка и носки. 

Вдох затыкает Стайлзу глотку, когда Дерек наклоняется, хватает его за воротник больничной пижамы и резко тянет на себя. 

Бойд делает вид, что ничего не замечает. 

Жесткая щетина Дерека царапает Стайлзу шею, потом за ухом, потом под подбородком. Дерек не обнюхивает его – он им _дышит_.  
\- Это антибиотики, - говорит Стайлз. – Наверное, от них такой запах. 

Дерек неловким движением отталкивает его от себя:  
\- Шевелись.  
Вместо ответа Стайлз дергает рукой. Мягкий наручник, используемый для буйных пациентов, глухо отзывается бренчанием магнитных застежек.  
\- Разблокируется карточкой медперсонала, - подсказывает Стайлз. – Они оставили мне вторую свободной, чтобы подрочить. Впервые кто-то заставил меня жалеть о том, что я не левша. Наверное, если я вызову медсестру, ты сможешь…  
Дерек разрывает наручник одним движением.  
\- …воспользоваться своей силой, волкмэн, - заканчивает Стайлз и тут же начинает торопливо переодеваться. - Все время забываю о дополнительных опциях. 

\- Ты можешь идти? – вдруг спрашивает Дерек.  
\- А ты смотри на меня внимательно, - Стайлз попадает ногой в штанину только с третьего раза.  
Бойд подходит к окну, но Стайлз устало просит:  
\- Через дверь. Пожалуйста.  
Бойд уже раздирает решетку.  
\- За спину или на руки? – спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз не понимает его. За дверью слышится возня и голос шерифа.  
Дерек грубо подхватывает Стайлза на руки и успевает вывалиться в развороченное окно прежде, чем шериф открывает дверь за его спиной.

Охотники не решаются открывать стрельбу в присутствии представителей закона. 

***************

По дороге к дому шерифа «камаро» несколько раз останавливается у обочины.  
Стайлз отходит блевать.  
В последний раз он сдирает с головы повязку, вытирает ей рот и выбрасывает ее далеко в кусты.  
Айзек заставляет его пить воду, не давая бутылку в руки.

\- Забирай свои вещи, - приказывает Дерек, практически заезжая на крыльцо. – И проваливаем.  
\- У меня нет ключей, - произносит Стайлз, хлопая по карманам. На толстовке до сих пор болтается ценник. Айзек отрывает его, вылезая из машины следом за Стайлзом. – Только не ломайте две… Охуенно. Надо научиться говорить быстрее. 

Оказавшись посреди гостиной, Стайлз думает, что единственная вещь, которую ему хотелось бы сейчас взять – это отцовский пистолет. Выстрелить Джерарду прямо промеж глаз. Проблема решена. На следующие шестьдесят лет строгого режима.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Стайлз лезет в шкаф и снимает маленькую фальш-панель в отсеке для обуви. Если твой отец – шериф, быстро учишься прятать так, чтобы находили хотя бы не с первого раза.  
В комнате явно провели обыск, но старались действовать аккуратно, что сказалось на результатах. Вряд ли обнаружили что-то, кроме задроченных фотографий Лидии или косяка с марихуаной, который Стайлз так и не добил, когда они со Скоттом в последний раз ночевали здесь вдвоем, всю ночь рубясь в приставку, отвлекаясь на кино. 

Забрав из тайника ключи от джипа и распечатки, Стайлз натягивает кроссовки, но вдруг останавливается.  
Он раздумывает ровно секунду. 

Когда Дерек устает ждать и поднимается в комнату Стайлза, то видит груду одежды, сваленную на полу, и слышит шум воды.

\- Нашел время! – зло кричит Дерек, распахивая дверь ванной. Стайлз старается мыться быстрее, но с координацией у него все еще проблемы. На полу валяются гель для душа, шампунь, какие-то мелочи.  
Стайлз не обращает на Дерека внимания. Выключив воду, он протискивается мимо него к стопке полотенец. На футболке Дерека остаются влажные следы. 

Стайлз пытается одновременно вытираться и чистить зубы. Он должен избавиться от вкуса рвоты во рту. Он уже чувствует, как эмаль зубов выбрасывает свой потемневший белый флаг, сдаваясь желудочной кислоте.  
Отвратительное ощущение. Язык, как кусок картона, сухо царапает нёбо. Кусочки пищи сплевываются в раковину вместе с кровью из зашитой губы. 

\- Ну, что? – Айзек заглядывает в ванную. – Блядь, Стайлз!  
\- Я неделю нормально не мылся, - говорит Стайлз, выдавливая зубную пасту прямо в рот. – Кусок сыра утром обнял меня и сказал «мама». Блин, вдруг у меня больше не будет возможности.  
Дерека настораживает то, как это было сказано. 

Айзек хватает новое полотенце и начинает вытирать Стайлза.  
\- Отъебись, - давится Стайлз.  
\- Мы не можем ждать, пока ты подстрижешь ногти на ногах, - вопреки словам, движения Айзека становятся все медленнее. Стайлз не обращает на это внимания, занятый своими швами, рвотой, кровью.  
\- В машину, Айзек, - грубо приказывает Дерек. – Сейчас.

В зеркале Стайлз замечает странный взгляд, брошенный Айзеком на Дерека. Стайлз решает, что это имеет отношение к «если Стайлза расчленить, от него будет меньше проблем, у нас большой багажник», настолько угрожающее у Дерека выражение лица.  
Дерек уходит, но только затем, чтобы вернуться с брошенной Стайлзом одеждой. 

Когда Дерек зашнуровывает его кроссовки, пока Стайлз путается в рукавах толстовки, – ткань липнет к плохо высушенной коже, - Стайлз думает, что реально всех достал.  
Ему насрать.

Айзек держит дверь машины приоткрытой, но Стайлз идет к своему джипу. В руках – какие-то бумаги и пакет с едой, через край которого перекинуты наушники для плеера.  
\- Стайлз! – зовет Эрика.

Дерек мог бы выругаться, но он лишь тяжело втягивает воздух через сжатые зубы, хватает Стайлза за капюшон и тянет к шевроле.

Стайлз делает единственно возможное в данной ситуации – падает на землю, крепко держа пакет со скарбом.  
\- Я поеду на джипе, - произносит он, не поднимаясь.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Дерек, глядя на него сверху вниз, не отпуская капюшона.  
\- В другую сторону, - добавляет Стайлз.  
\- Ты поедешь с нами.

Бойд, Эрика и Айзек смотрят на него.

Стайлз думает о том, что его ждет. Он будет окружен всеобъемлющей безграничной любовью.  
Эрика и ее игры: «каждый раз я буду заходить все дальше в перебранках с тобой, пока, наконец, не смогу перешагнуть ту черту, за которой напоминание о том, какая я была раньше, уже не сможет причинить мне боль».  
Бойд и его: «Я знаю, что ты съел прошлым летом».  
Айзек и причины его, как был уверен Стайлз, ненависти, от которых Стайлз будет просыпаться в ужасе и проверять, не измазали его кремом для обуви или не насрали ли в рот, пока он спал.

Дерек и его постоянные раздумья над тем, что проблем от мертвого Стайлза совершенно точно меньше, чем от живого. Стайлз допускает, что Дерек старается думать подобным образом не чаще двух раз за день, но со временем интервал может сократиться. 

Эрика, Айзек, Дерек, даже Бойд - все они хотят, чтобы Стайлз был рядом. Они нуждаются в нем самым странным образом из всех возможных.

«О, боже мой, - думает Стайлз. – Я же перебью их спящими». 

\- Проваливайте, - говорит Стайлз. – Это мои дела.  
\- Ты сам так решил, - Дерек помогает ему подняться.  
\- Зачерта мы его ждали? – удивляется Бойд.  
\- А вдруг у меня сел аккумулятор, - отвечает Стайлз. – Послушайте, у кого-нибудь есть телефон с навигатором? Я не буду звонить, мне нужна только карта.  
Эрика отдает ему свой смартфон. Стайлз обещает вернуть. Никто ему не верит. 

Мотор заводится с первого раза. «А, нет, с аккумулятором все отлично. Удачно вам съебаться ото всех», - на прощание кричит Стайлз.  
\- Вот же долбоеб, - ругается Бойд.  
\- Как он собирается блевать и рулить одновременно? - спрашивает Эрика. 

Дерек разворачивает шевроле и направляется обратно, к центру города. Если хочешь спрятаться – сделай это на виду. Пусть те, кто ищут, охуеют от твоей наглости. Им и в голову не придет проверить собственный чердак. 

**********************

Крис заходит в комнату Джерарда, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.  
\- Как он сбежал? – спрашивает Джерард. Удивительно, но он спокоен.  
\- Хейл помог ему. Вытащил из больницы через окно. Ребята проверили – джипа нет на месте. Все собраны, готовы выдвигаться.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Джерард. – Хейл спрятал его. Мы только потратим время. Шериф поднимет всех копов штата, чтобы найти своего сына. Мы просто придем и заберем его раньше Хейла. В этот раз нужно было сделать именно так.  
\- Я могу сказать?  
\- Если бы я хотел, чтобы у тебя не было собственного мнения, поверь мне, у тебя бы его не было.  
\- Мы тратим слишком много сил на Стайлза. Мы уже упустили стаю из-за него. 

«Эллисон, иди спать», - вдруг громко приказывает Джерард.  
За дверью слышится тихий отзвук удаляющихся шагов. 

\- МакКолл влез в перестрелку, чтобы спасти его, - Джерард, чуть прищурившись, смотрит сыну в глаза. – И сегодня Хейл рисковал всем, чтобы увести его от нас. Знаешь, что кажется мне очень странным? «Стайлз» не часть стаи. Он вообще никто. Он жрет таблетки, чтобы суметь дослушать предложение до конца.  
\- Они с МакКоллом были близкими друзьями.  
\- У Хейла были возможности обратить Стилински, я уверен. Он этого не сделал. Я хочу знать, что с этим «Стайлзом» не так. Я хочу намотать его вены на кулак, пока он будет мне рассказывать. Знаешь, что про меня говорят, Крис? Знаешь, почему все эти люди в нашем доме, когда я просто попросил их приехать?  
\- Потому, что ты лучший.  
\- Потому, что я не теряю своих. То, что случилось с Кейт – это не просто трагедия и мое личное горе. Это удар по моей репутации. Я не смог защитить собственную дочь. Стая Хейла все еще сосунки, но вместе с МакКоллом и Хейлом даже они чего-то стоят. Ты видел, как они ушли от нас. Растворились, как, блядь, лед в воде. Если «Стайлз» не выведет нас на них, они сами, я уверен, придут за ним. И черт меня побери, если я знаю, почему. У животных нет моральных качеств. Люди придумали их. Нельзя допустить, чтобы люди вдруг начали думать, что оборотни не жрут младенцев. Что оборотни могут жить среди нас, не убивая и не обращая. Нельзя допустить, чтобы люди вообще думали. О нас и об этих тварях. Ничего этого не существует.  
\- Питер Хейл убил Кейт. Питер мертв. Если дело только в мести, то…  
Крис хочет сказать: «Она свершилась. Если здесь что-то другое, то и действовать нужно по-другому», но Джерард перебивает его:  
\- Заткнись. То, что здесь происходит – это прецедент. И с этим пора заканчивать. «Стайлз» никому не сможет рассказать о том, как оборотни помогали ему. Потому что «Стайлза» найдут в лесу с вырванным горлом, а вся стая будет перебита. И ни один охотник не пострадает. Вот как все будет. Крис?  
\- Да. Все так и будет. 

Эллисон зажимает рот обеими руками, прислонившись к стене, стараясь не дышать.

**********************

Ночь непроглядно темна, а это место и вовсе застилает глаза слепым пятном – до сих пор черным-черно после пожара. Стайлз знает, что сюда его отец не сунется. Шериф уверен, что здесь Стайлз сделал все, что хотел.

Стайлз еще даже не начинал.

Он заезжает вглубь леса настолько, насколько может. Джип свободно одолевает просеку, вырубленную пожарными, мнёт молодые деревья чуть дальше, крошит коряги, но на полпути застревает намертво. Стайлз сверяется с распечаткой карты, с навигатором, проверяет украденные у отца показания о местонахождении своего телефона тогда, в ту первую ужасную ночь.  
Открыв бутылку воды, Стайлз выпивает чуть ли не половину, глотает таблетки, берет ящик с инструментами и пешком идет вперед.

Когда он видит среди подгнившей листвы свою оброненную _тогда_ кроссовку, его внезапно накрывает паническая атака.  
Он садится у дерева и пережидает, пока кровь перестанет стучать в ушах. Холодный пот на спине гонит его прочь, но Стайлз ждет и не двигается. _Что ты делаешь, ты только подумай, это же не фильм, ты один, ты ничего не умеешь, ты все это видел в кино, у тебя ничего не выйдет, вернись и расскажи все отцу, спрячься, усни._

Всё, что Стайлз задумал, вдруг кажется ему таким запутанным.  
Слишком много деталей, всё зависит от удачи. Айзек сказал, что Стайлз ничерта не разбирается в людях.  
Даже если Стайлз соберет свою мышеловку, мышь может достать пистолет и пристрелить его, не обращая внимания на сыр. 

Стайлз поднимается с земли и сворачивает налево. 

Спустя некоторое время он оказывается у заброшенного дома. Иногда ему казалось, что дом был лишь галлюцинацией среди его воспоминаний.  
Одноэтажное крепкое строение стоит прямо посреди деревьев. Окна заварены листами железа. Стайлз изучает распечатку карты со спутника. На ней – только лес. Дом выглядит старым, спутник должен был засечь его. Стайлз проверяет показания навигатора. Да, все правильно. Здесь Стайлз потерял сознание, заработал воспаление легких, умер до рассвета.  
Только дома как будто нигде нет.

Фотография газетной статьи всплывает у Стайлза перед глазами. Коротенькая заметка. Если бы Стайлз не наткнулся на нее в архиве, то не стал бы искать дальше. Остановился бы на версии про галлюцинацию.

«Шесть тел обнаружены на территории загородного жилья, принадлежащего шестидесятилетнему Ллойду Ардженту. Собственность приобретена с многочисленными нарушениями закона, произведено ее отторжение в пользу государственного имущества штата. В связи с трагическими событиями строение уничтожено, в отношении владельца возбуждено уголовное дело».

Вот и всё. Нет даже фотографии. Только дата – тридцать два года тому назад, март, 12-е.  
Стайлз не нашел в последующих выпусках газеты упоминания о том, что было дальше. Наверное, тридцать лет назад кому-то все же удавалось отмывать грязные руки с помощью денег или власти, или угроз. Стайлз не представляет себе, как такое возможно. Он сын шерифа, его отец честный человек.  
Сейчас интернет-маньяки не слезли бы с массового убийства до тех пор, пока виновный не выложил бы видео с признаниями на ютуб. 

Оставив ящик с инструментами у крыльца, Стайлз возвращается к джипу за остальным. Ему приходится сходить еще несколько раз.  
Небо на востоке прорезает бледная полоса.  
Тяжелее всего – с баллонами пропана. Стайлз тратит не меньше часа на каждый. Никаких шашек динамита, Джексон, конечно же, достать не смог, зато газонокосилка полностью заправлена и в рабочем состоянии.  
Когда светлеет настолько, что блеск воды в лужах начинает слепить глаза, Стайлз уходит спать в джип и не просыпается до вечера. 

Его будят озноб и укусы муравьев. Стуча зубами, Стайлз съедает сэндвич, запивает водой, отходит к дереву поссать и только после этого понимает, что есть еще одна потребность, которую он должен, но не может удовлетворить. Ему не с кем поговорить.

Поэтому он разговаривает с инструментами, с газонокосилкой, с пропаном. Интернет не заменяет отсутствие опыта. Стайлз ищет у автогена пользовательский интерфейс и при этом чуть не сжигает дом ко всем чертям. Ему не хватает терпения.  
\- Ну, блин, ты упорный, - раздраженно жалуется Стайлз. С горем пополам Стайлзу все-таки удается вырезать из двери старый замок. 

Газонокосилка оказывается просто зверем.  
Джексон списал агрегат в утиль по одной очевидной причине – газонокосилка была неукротима. Ее наконец-то выпустили на волю, она волокла за собой Стайлза, который позволял ей уродовать стены дома, переворачивать землю, линчевать деревья, сдирая с них кору.  
\- ЕЩЕ НЕМНОЖКО, ДЕТКА, - вопит Стайлз, слушая песню в наушниках, не попадая ни в одну ноту. 

Конечно, дорогой. Сколько хочешь. Посмотри, оглянись, кто-то следит за тобой прямо сейчас. Кто-то улыбается, будто первый раз в жизни. Ты не замечаешь, а если бы и увидел – не поверил бы. 

С пропаном возникают проблемы. Стайлз не знает, как его взорвать.  
Он копается в Интернете до тех пор, пока на балансе телефона не заканчиваются деньги. Все, что он находит – описания несчастных случаев и инструкции по технике безопасности.  
Еще: фотографию отца на сайте городских известий. «Прокурор снова взывает шерифа в столицу штата, сын шерифа накануне похищен из больницы». Всё сухо изложено в одной строке, будто эти две новости взаимосвязаны. 

Наконец, Стайлз решает провернуть свою затею самым простым, как ему кажется, способом.  
Он разводит костер недалеко от дома. Привязывает баллон к тросу. Открывает вентиль. Отходит на сотню метров. Прячется за деревом. И тянет открытый баллон к костру. 

****************

\- Ох, боже мой, - вздыхает миссис Груббер, вскрывая кошачьи консервы. – Последнее время этот город так трясет, будто здесь неподалеку вулкан, да, Мисси?  
Жирная кошка взглядом узника трудового лагеря смотрит на консервный нож в руке миссис Груббер. Шевелись, старая карга, или я ночью лягу на твое лицо, - вот что ответила бы «Мисси», если бы могла говорить.  
Люстра чуть раскачивается под потолком. Под окном воет сработавшая сигнализация старого форда. 

Миссис Груббер смотрит себе под ноги, машинально пробуя кошачий корм на вкус, и снова вздыхает:  
\- Надо переезжать к чертовой матери. Подальше от леса.

К сожалению, миссис Груббер не звонит в полицию. После того, как ее кошек начали воровать агенты Моссада, в участке почему-то бросают трубку, стоит ей пожаловаться на что-нибудь, не связанное с угрозой для ее жизни. 

***************

Дерево практически пополам срубило осколком баллона.  
\- О, боже мой, - говорит Стайлз, сидя на корточках, прикрывая голову руками, боясь шевельнуться, потому что переломанная туша кедра балансирует над ним на честном слове. – О, господи. О, боже. О, пиздец. Больше никогда, о, господи. Спасибо. Больше никогда. 

Дом сильно тряхнуло. С одной из стен выбило окна. Покореженная сталь выглядит как скомканный лист бумаги. Кое-как выбравшись из своего укрытия, Стайлз отряхивается и говорит:  
\- Эти штуки нельзя продавать! Это же пиздец! Это теракты! Это же смерть! Какие-то пятьдесят литров! А если бы сразу сто?! ОХУЕННО!! Скотт, ты видел?

Стайлз замирает с открытым ртом. 

Почему именно сейчас. Зачем память вышвырнула это имя. На секунду Стайлзу кажется, что он справится. Ему просто не хватает воздуха. Он не был готов, он раскрылся, он сам себе врезал.  
Из Стайлза как будто разом выпарили весь энтузиазм. Стайлз думает, что ненавидеть Скотта сильнее он уже не сможет. Это невыносимо, поэтому это должно пройти. Исчезнуть. 

Но, вдруг, оборачиваясь, Стайлз замечает какое-то движение.  
\- Скотт? – Стайлз будто со стороны слышит свой голос. – Скотт, это ты?

Конечно, это не копы, это не Стая, это не мстительные белки, жившие на поваленном кедре. Это обязательно должен быть Скотт. Стайлз не сомневается в этом.  
\- Не ссы, я ничего тебе не сделаю! – зовет Стайлз, бросаясь туда, где ему почудилась чья-то тень. – Я тебя убью, Скотт, стой!  
Он продолжает бежать, пока у него не сбивается дыхание. Он наклоняется, упираясь ладонями в колени, пытается отдышаться.  
«Скотт, блядь, Скотт», - бормочет Стайлз. Его слегка штормит, после взрыва заложило уши, перед глазами расплываются красные точки.

Оставаясь незамеченным, Дерек наблюдает за ним. Он знает, что Стайлзу уже не догнать его, но все равно зачем-то продолжает отступать все дальше, пока не перестает слышать биение сердца, пока звуки дыхания не растворяются в шуршании опавших листьев у него под ногами.

«Интересно, чем ты будешь тушить всё это», - думает Дерек.

Пламя пожара облизывает дом.

******************

Миссис Груббер чуть приоткрывает дверь, высовывает нос наружу и спрашивает:  
\- Вы кто?  
\- Вы – миссис Груббер?  
\- А вы кто? Кто-то жаловался на кошек?  
Трое довольно пожилых людей, оттаптывающих коврик «Добро Пожаловать Опасайтесь Наступить На Хвост», переглядываются и самый седой отвечает:  
\- Меня зовут Джерард Арджент. Нет, кошки нас не интересуют.  
\- Так вы не из полиции? – нервно уточняет миссис Груббер. Джерард неправильно понимает ее волнение и спешит успокоить:  
\- Мы сотрудничаем с полицией.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Я директор школы.  
\- Я вас узнала.  
\- Мы помогаем полиции в поисках сына шерифа.  
\- Ах да. Милый мальчик.  
\- Вы его знаете?  
\- Нет.  
\- Миссис Груббер, - Джерард приятно улыбается. – Ваш дом ближе всего к лесу.  
\- Я заметила.  
\- Вы не видели ничего подозрительного? Что-то беспокоило вас? Соседи сказали, у вас сработала сигнализация.  
\- Эта развалюха начинает верещать, даже если кто-то пёрнет, проходя мимо, - сердито отвечает миссис Груббер. Она терпеть не может своих соседей, пусть даже самыми близкими из них являются те, кто живет на расстоянии двух километров. Они, кажется, ненавидят кошек.  
\- Понятно, - тянет Джерард. – А дым? Вы не видели дыма? Тут недавно были пожары. 

Говоря это, Джерард невольно поворачивается, чтобы осмотреть чистое безоблачное небо над лесом. 

\- Уверяю вас, если бы что-то случилось, я бы первая позвонила в полицию. Спросите в участке, там всё про меня знают. Не дадут мне соврать.  
\- Простите за беспокойство.  
Закрыв дверь на два замка и цепочку, миссис Груббер возвращается в свое кресло, отпивает чаю, но все-таки не выдерживает и говорит: «Вот так-то. Отсосите, сраные копы».

**********************

Стайлз держится обеими руками за голову, уверенный, что его контузило взрывом. То, что Стайлз видит, можно объяснить только этим. Стайлз считает, что неспособен сойти с ума, так что вариант с сумасшествием не рассматривается. 

Пламя уходит, стирается, возвращается к углям. Стайлз пропускает момент, когда дом становится таким же, каким был до взрыва. Ни царапины на стенах. Ни следа гари. Ни одного погнутого листа металла на окнах.  
Нетронутый дом стоит посреди разорванной земли.  
Дверь чуть приоткрыта. Замок на месте. 

\- Это должно было случиться, - шепчет сам себе Стайлз, делая шаг вперед. – Меня слишком часто били по голове. 

Тишина как будто ударяет его в спину. Он слышал звуки леса, шорох затухающего огня, и вдруг всего этого не стало. Воздух казался теплее, но ничем не пахло.  
Небо застыло.  
Клубы дыма тяжелыми хлопьями осели на землю. Стайлз проверяет зарядку плеера. Все отлично, но громкость на нуле. 

Кто-то жалобно вздыхает. Тишина такая чистая и белая, что Стайлз слышит даже этот мертворожденный звук.  
\- Эй? – зовет Стайлз.  
Вздох повторяется. Он доносится из дома. Стайлз думает о реальности происходящего. Он все еще чувствует землю под своими ногами. Он слышит запах своих пальцев. Никакая галлюцинация не может быть настолько полной. Стайлз не знает, ему не с чем сравнивать, но он уверен в одном – в свободе своего выбора. Он ни за что не зайдет внутрь.

Он наверняка лежит сейчас, истекая кровью или умирая. И мозг грузит его сознание какой-то херней, спасая от болевого шока. 

Если же он на ногах и частично это происходит на самом деле, то Стайлз окажется в огне, если войдет в дом. Там, в другой реальности, наверняка все еще бушует пожар. 

Стайлз делает шаг. Другой. Он просто проверит. Ожог вернет ему сознание. Если боли так много, что он отключился, надо добавить еще чуть-чуть. Это или включит его, или добьет. Стайлз верит в первое.  
Рука ложится на дверной косяк. Ничего. Нагретое дерево под его ладонью.

\- Эй? – зовет Стайлз, заглядывая внутрь.  
Окна широко раскрыты, внутри светло и нет никакой мебели, только что-то свалено в углу, накрыто ветошью.  
Стайлз проверяет, как выглядят окна снаружи – они наглухо заварены.  
\- Охуенно, - восхищенно говорит Стайлз, снова возвращаясь в дом и, чтобы уж наверняка, высовываясь в каждое окно. Он видит все те же следы разрушения, причиной которых стал сам. 

Больше ничего не происходит. Стайлз шатается по комнатам, все они пусты. Воды в кране нет, электричества тоже. Стайлзу становится скучно, он собирается уйти, но напоследок вспоминает про второй баллон с газом.  
Затащив его в дом, он прислоняет его к стене и отряхивает ладони. «Так хоть не спиздят, наверное», - думает он.

Внезапно груда мусора в углу привлекает его внимание. Он почти забыл о ней.  
\- Тут везде стопудово аномалия, - бормочет Стайлз, не в силах не разговаривать хотя бы сам с собой. Гнилая ткань сползает, открывая Стайлзу сложенные друг на друга зеркала. – Я сделаю лабораторную по физике на эту тему. Все охуеют. 

Зеркала выглядят настоящей дешевкой в рамках из пластика. Стайлз берет самое верхнее.  
Оно покрыто слоем пыли. Стайл не собирается ее стирать. Он не хочет видеть свое отражение. По-крайней мере, пока губа не заживет. 

Стайлз оглядывается на дверь. В фильмах ужасов она вечно затворялась от порыва ветра, оставляя каких-нибудь чуваков на съедение клещам или запрягая их выяснять отношения топорами.  
Здесь нет ветра, воздух неподвижен, дверь все так же приоткрыта. Мельком напоследок глянув на зеркало, Стайлз собрался было положить его на место. 

«Шестеро умирали здесь от голода. Они все еще просят пищи. Ты следующий».

Стайлз смотрит на надпись, будто пальцем выведенную на пыльной поверхности. Зеркало падает и разбивается, Стайлз смотрит на свои руки.

Он сам это написал. 

Ужас обрушивается на него с такой силой, что ему больно. Грудь разрывается от бешеного биения сердца. Он задыхается. Его руки трясутся. Он не может проглотить собственную слюну. Он не может моргнуть, пыль ложится на глаза, они слезятся, он практически ничего не видит. Его легкие не работают, ток крови разрывает сосуды.

Он хочет снова услышать тот вдох, услышать хоть что-то, но, когда кричит, не слышит даже собственного голоса. 

******************

Оконная рама тихо поднимается.  
Во время очередного глотка кофе, во время ковыряния в зубах в поисках застрявшей спаржи, переключая очередной канал, разглядывая стену, слушая одну и ту же песню по четырнадцатому разу, Эллисон понимает, что – пора.  
Если ничего не сделать сейчас, то следующий глоток утопит, спаржа пустит корни, телевизор не выключится никогда, а музыка ничего не будет значить.

Эллисон выбирается на крышу. Ни от кого не прячась, спускается на лужайку перед домом. Не оборачиваясь, идет к дороге.  
Она на виду и поэтому никто не замечает ее. 

Она идет прямо по разделительно полосе. Она знает, что Скотта нет дома. И не может быть – в канун этой ночи. У нее нет ключей, но свое окно он всегда оставляет открытым.  
Она просто просидит в его комнате до утра, ожидая, когда он вернется. 

*****************

_\- Стайлз! – зовет Дерек. – Стайлз, блядь!_

Дерек не собирался возвращаться. Он хотел дать Стайлзу время побыть одному. И, если за пару дней Стайлз не прикончит себя сам, можно будет показаться ему на глаза. Дерек будет ждать, пока Стайлз не попросит о помощи. Любым способом. Дерек уверен, что ловушка Стайлза слишком замороченная, чтобы Джерард попался в неё. 

Дерек не собирался возвращаться. Он оглянулся и увидел, что пожара больше нет. Огонь просто исчез. Дерек не поверил своим глазам, но остальные чувства убедили его, что так оно и есть.

Внезапно в нос Дереку ударил запах. Окатил с ног до головы и исчез, как взрывная волна, прошедшая через Дерека насквозь. Сокрушающий сладкий невыносимый запах такой силы, что за ним – только пустота. Ни одно тело не сможет выдержать столько страха. 

Дерек срывается с места и бежит к эпицентру этого взрыва.

Заброшенное строение изрядно перекосило, вокруг валяется мусор, над подгорающей травой клубится пар, но никаких следов огня. Как будто вокруг откачали кислород – пламя не утихло, оно исчезло. 

\- Стайлз! – зовет Дерек. – Стайлз!

Обрывки запахов и звуков продираются сквозь стены, Дерек понимает, что Стайлз внутри дома. 

Дерек бросается к двери.  
Невидимая непробиваемая стена отшвыривает его назад. Вокруг дома поднимается запах аконита, Дерек смотрит себе под ноги и видит то, чего Стайлз не заметил, - а даже если и заметил, то не обратил внимания, - кусочки обсидиана разбросаны тут и там.

Едва слышный отзвук стона. Дерек задерживает дыхание, закрывает глаза, пытается стать нечувствительным ко всему, что происходит вокруг. Он продирается к дому, будто через колючую проволоку. Ему чудится, что в мозгу лопаются сосуды, животный ужас тащит его обратно, не дает дышать, но Дерек все-таки добирается до двери. Ноги отказывают ему, он еле держится, чтобы не упасть. 

Стайлз лежит посреди комнаты, окруженный следами недавнего огня. Стены и потолок черные, хлопьями осыпается пепел. Трещит остывающее дерево. Пол под Стайлзом нетронут, словно тело Стайлза защитило его от пожара. 

Стайлз бьется в спазмах, ногти раздирают кожу на шее. Из открытых глаз текут слезы. Слюна смешивается с кровью, шов на губе разошелся окончательно.

\- Стайлз! – кричит Дерек, вытаскивая его наружу, буквально волоча его тело, дальше, как можно дальше. Дерек чувствует, что с каждым шагом сознание и силы возвращаются к нему, – Стайлз, блядь!

_Он собирает осколки, острые края режут пальцы, кто-то жрет его заживо, он чувствует каждую оторванную мышцу, это невыносимо, это не убивает окончательно, это заставляет умирать каждую секунду._

Дерек бьет Стайлза по щекам, но это не приносит результата. 

«Что это? Что с ним?» - слышит Дерек за спиной. 

Голос принадлежит Айзеку. Он явно бежал – футболка на груди мокрая от пота, сейчас он стоит чуть поодаль, не рискуя приблизиться, ничего не понимая.  
\- Воды! – кричит Дерек, не оглядываясь. – И еще посмотри в джипе! Таблетки!  
\- Это же не от аддеролла, - заторможено отвечает Айзек. – О, блядь, черт, ЧТО с ним?  
\- Быстро! – рявкает Дерек. 

_Его кости обгладывают, чьи-то мелкие жадные зубы царапают позвоночник, он не дышит – ему больше не нужно, его легкие съедены, он наконец-то может говорить, он стонет, выкладывая осколки обратно в раму. Это длится уже годы. Он не закончит никогда._

\- Мама, - зовет Стайлз едва слышно, захлебываясь, хрипя. – Мама, почему так тихо.  
\- Стайлз, блядь, Стайлз, - Дерек держит его голову, он понятия не имеет, что нужно делать.  
В руках у вернувшегося Айзека упаковка аддеролла и бутылка воды.  
Дерек чувствует всю нелепость и ненужность этих вещей.  
\- Это не поможет, - говорит Айзек. Он смотрит на Стайлза странным взглядом. Он, похоже, никогда не видел, чтобы человек испытывал такую боль. Ему кажется, он знает – каково это, но он не видел. Никогда. – Мы не успеем до больницы. Никуда не успеем. Надо что-то другое.  
\- Да что это за херня?! Чем он надышался?!  
\- Он сейчас умрет, - вдруг говорит Айзек и его зрачки расширяются. Он только что осознал, что это действительно возможно. 

_Последний осколок ложится на место. Трещины разглаживаются и исчезают, как круги на воде. Зеркало покрывается пылью. Он кричит снова._

Дерек понимает, что сердце Стайлза только что остановилось. Проходит секунда. Вторая. Мышца сокращается. Снова. Еще раз. 

Он жив.

Первое, что Стайлз чувствует – ему помогают сесть, он пытается вытереть рукавами лицо, кто-то задирает подол его собственной толстовки и вытирает кровь, слезы, слюну, бог знает что еще. Зрение медленно восстанавливается. В его зубы ударяется пластиковое горлышко, он пьет жадно, захлебываясь, он умирал от жажды много лет. 

Кто-то обнимает его, и он расслабляется, упирается в чью-то грудь ладонями, сползает ниже, кладет голову на чьи-то колени. Он дышит с наслаждением. Он смертельно устал. Он теряет сознание от желания уснуть.  
\- Стайлз, - кто-то зовет его словно с другого конца длинного коридора. – Стайлз!!  
\- Завтра, мам, - бормочет Стайлз. – Завтра доделаю. 

Айзек помогает Дереку снять куртку. Дерек комкает ее и подкладывает под голову Стайлза, освобождая свои колени.  
Взболтав остатки воды в бутылке, Айзек выливает ее Стайлзу на лицо и еще раз протирает все тем же подолом толстовки.  
Под ней на Стайлзе ничего нет. 

\- Если бы я знал, что этот придурок будет жечь пропан, я бы оставил его в больнице, - говорит Дерек и собирается встать, но Айзек вдруг хватает его за руку.  
\- Подожди, - Айзек тут же отпускает Дерека. – Что он тут делал?  
\- Спроси у него. Ты шел за ним или за мной?  
\- За ним.  
\- Я сказал, чтобы никто из вас к нему не приближался. Я не повторяю дважды, - отрезает Дерек. – Я верну его в больницу.  
\- Дерек, - зовет Айзек. – Это плохая идея.  
\- Лучше у меня нет.  
\- У меня есть. 

Дерек наблюдает за тем, как Айзек задирает толстовку Стайлза до подмышек и кладет руку на его грудь. Стайлз чуть шевелится во сне или обмороке, пытаясь повернуться на бок, но второй рукой Айзек крепко держит его за плечо. Рот Стайлза чуть приоткрыт, виден обломанный зуб с левой стороны, след от удара Джареда.  
Дерек долго смотрит в его лицо.  
Айзек молчит и ждет. 

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек.

\- Обрати его, - настаивает Айзек. – Сам видишь, он болен. Он чуть не сдох.  
\- Он не болен. Он идиот. Это не лечится укусом. Он стоял в ста метрах от взорвавшегося баллона. Если это не убило его, ничто его не возьмет. Возвращайся. Я отвезу его в больницу.  
\- Дерек, - что-то в голосе Айзека настораживает Дерека. Какая-то легкая наебка. – Он заноза в заднице.  
\- Как и ты, - Дерек прищуривается. – Как и большинство из тех, кого я знаю.  
То, что Айзек делает дальше, изумляет Дерека.

Айзек _просит_ его. 

\- _Пожалуйста._  
\- Никогда, - отрезает Дерек. – Даже если он переживет, посмотри на него. Еще один Омега. Единственный, за кем бы он пошел – это МакКолл, но не после того, как МакКолл кинул его.  
\- Ты не обращаешь его потому, что не справишься с ним?  
\- Я не даю в долг тем, кто не собирается возвращать.  
\- Мне ты говорил другое.  
\- Ты все равно не слушал. Тебе было плевать. Ты хотел, чтобы для тебя все закончилось. Ты получил это.

Айзек вдруг тихо засмеялся. Он представил себе МакКолла, для которого Стайлз стал бы Бетой. Это судно пошло бы к дну на второй день плавания, потому что капитан прятался бы от своего штурмана в трюме, с затычками в ушах и бутылкой рома. 

Айзек отвлеченно изучает расслабленный рот Стайлза, проводит рукой по его животу, и вдруг резко наклоняется, прежде чем Дерек успевает его остановить.

\- О ГОСПОДИ!! – кричит Стайлз, мгновенно приходя в себя. – ЧТО ЗА ХЕРНЯ?!

На Дерека страшно смотреть, он кажется взбешенным до такой степени, что вот-вот потеряет человеческий облик. Стайлз хватает себя за бок и орет на Айзека:  
\- Ты укусил меня! ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ОТКУСИЛ ОТ МЕНЯ, СОБАКА!! Ты охуел?!  
\- Если бы я был Альфой, - Айзек облизнулся, - ты бы благодарил меня сейчас. 

Стайлз кидается на Айзека изо всех невесть откуда взявшихся сил и прикладывает башкой о землю. Тот не сопротивляется. Айзек опьянен ароматом его паники. Измотанное сердце Стайлза снова врубает четвертую скорость.  
\- Если бы ты был Альфой я бы сейчас… о, черт… - начинает Стайлз и вдруг заваливается в сторону. Его отчаянно тошнит.  
\- Ты бы заблевал его, - заканчивает Дерек, мгновенно успокаиваясь. – Впечатляет.  
\- Что-то я заебался с этой блевнёй. Когда же это кончится, - обессилено вздыхает Стайлз, разглядывая среди травы остатки чего-то, тысячу лет назад съеденного. – Из чего они это делают. Вот это я точно не ел. Блядь, оно, кажется, еще живое. Мне нужно выспаться. Я хочу пить. Надо почистить зубы. Где мой телефон. Никто не брал мой второй сэндвич?

\- Все еще думаешь, что он болен? – спрашивает Дерек.  
\- А ты все еще – что нет? – вопросом отвечает Айзек. 

*******************

«Камаро» тормозит у Старбакса, Дерек покупает два кофе на вынос, коробку ланча с курицей и пару яблочных маффинов.  
Стайлз ждет в машине и произносит «Отлично», когда Дерек протягивает ему кофе и ланч. 

\- Любишь сладкое? – вдруг спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Это тебе, - Дерек смотрит на дорогу, разворачивая машину.  
\- Нет, - Стайлз закидывает маффины на заднее сиденье. – Лучше еще одну курицу. 

Он держится за бок, отпивая кофе. Он трет глубокие царапины на шее, поедая листья салата, в которые завернуто куриное филе. Он слизывает кровь из незаживающей губы, хрустя огурцом.

\- Как же это офигенно – пожрать, - честно признается Стайлз, собирая пальцами крошки из коробки.  
\- С тобой все нормально?  
\- Вроде как меня протащило под автобусом. Еще и Айзек. Как будто мне недостаточно прилетало до него.  
\- Он получит, что заслужил, - Дерек мягко останавливает машину у ворот кладбища. Водит он охуенно, под стать своей тачиле, - думает Стайлз, а вслух говорит:  
\- Не бей его. Я бы не стал. Если он огребет из-за меня, то будет ненавидеть меня еще сильнее. Почему мы остановились?  
Вместо ответа Дерек приподнял свой стаканчик с кофе. 

Стайлз открыл дверь машины и сел спиной к Дереку, высунув обе ноги наружу. Дерек опустил стекло со своей стороны.  
\- Ладно, хрен с ними, тоже сожру, - вдруг говорит Стайлз и тянется на заднее сиденье за маффинами. Толстовка задирается, Дерек четко видит след от недавнего укуса. 

Ему кажется, что в салоне включился обогрев. 

\- Ты будешь? – Стайлз предлагает один маффин Дереку. Тот отпивает кофе и ничего не говорит. Стайлз снова поворачивается к нему спиной и, судя по звукам, съедает кексы вместе с упаковкой. 

Доев, Стайлз вздыхает и смотрит на силуэт баптистской церкви, будто вырезанный в вечернем небе. Остуженный дождем осенний воздух заполняет салон шевроле, но Стайлз не чувствует холода и не шевелится. 

\- Как ты погасил огонь? – спрашивает Дерек.  
\- Что-нибудь знаешь о Ллойде Ардженте? – не оборачиваясь, произносит Стайлз.  
\- Нет.  
\- В восьмидесятом году мужик заморил голодом шесть человек. Не знаю, что с ним сейчас. Должно быть, помер, ему тогда было шестьдесят.  
\- Какое отношение это имеет к тому, что ты потушил пожар?

Стайлз наконец оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глаза.

\- После того, как трупы нашли, дом снесли. Этого дома не существует. Я ничего не тушил, Дерек. Я думаю, Ллойд был отцом Джерарда. Или братом. Если раскопать всех дохлых собак, Джерарду придется что-то делать с этим. Например, съебать отсюда навсегда. Но у меня нет с собой лопаты. А у вас нет времени ждать, пока я ее достану и что-нибудь ей нарою. И, откровенно говоря, мне плевать на этих убитых. Джерард доберется до меня раньше. А значит, и до вас. Я не думаю, что мой болевой порог может соревноваться с его фантазиями. Когда он начнет пилить мне ноги, я начну сливать. Ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. Я только надеюсь, что у тебя есть какая-то очень веская причина, чтобы не убивать меня. Потому что, с другой стороны, у тебя дохуя соблазнов сделать наоборот и тут даже я тебя понимаю, а это вообще пиздец. 

Дерек не отводит взгляд. Не перебивает. Он слушает, но, в тоже время, Стайлзу кажется, что с ним что-то не так. Мимолетное странное ощущение. 

\- Я просто хочу, - заканчивает Стайлз, - чтобы Джерард обосрался так, что ни один адвокат не смог бы ему помочь. Он наехал на моего отца. Он огребает. Однозначно. Я знаю, ты уже понял, что я хочу сделать. И еще я знаю: ты уверен, что у меня ничего не выйдет. Слушай меня внимательно: если я не смогу подставить его, я нахрен запалю второй баллон, когда мы с Джерардом присядем рядом попить чаю. 

\- Ты сделаешь это? – хриплым, будто от долгого молчания, голосом спрашивает Дерек.

\- Посмотри на меня. Мне некуда идти, потому что мой отец считает, будто я перевожу наркоту через мексиканскую границу и за это меня пиздят все, кому не лень. А я не могу рассказать всё, как есть – меня закроют в какой-нибудь психушке. У меня просто нет объяснения для него. В школе меня ждет директор-мудак, который вот-вот подведет моего отца под статью за то, что я не беру у директора-мудака в рот и не рассказываю, кого из одноклассников надо отстрелить в следующее полнолуние. Технически, мне даже негде жить – я не могу затащить кровать в джип. Бензин, блядь, и тот кончился. Я каждую секунду жду, когда ты разберешься со своей этической дилеммой – или что там останавливает тебя от моего убийства. Это тоже нихрена не дает мне спокойно спать. Да мне даже поговорить не с кем, потому что Скотт… Да, я это сделаю. Я подросток. Я максималист. У меня проблемы. Еще раз, возвращаясь к твоему вопросу: я ничего не тушил.

\- Значит, с огнем, по-твоему, какая-то мистика? – Дерек отворачивается, но это простое движение как будто требует от него усилий.  
\- Спросил меня оборотень.  
Дерек не отвечает и, когда Стайлз решает, что разговоры на сегодня закончены, вдруг напоминает:  
\- Что с тобой было в том доме?  
\- Паническая атака.  
\- Пиздеть другому будешь. Что с тобой было?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Ты чуть не умер.  
\- Я думаю, - медленно говорит Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку кресла и глядя через лобовое стекло на дорогу прямо перед собой. – Я думаю, ты ничего не хочешь знать об этом. 

«Я готов обоссаться при одной мысли, что мне придется туда вернуться», - признается Стайлз сам себе.  
Он до сих пор чувствует всем телом, как чьи-то зубы глодали его, рвали его жилы.

\- Я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем, - внезапно говорит Стайлз. 

Дерек распахивает дверь и со своей стороны тоже. Ему почему-то душно, с каждой минутой становится все жарче, пот проступает на его ладонях и за ушами.  
\- Давай, - отрывисто разрешает он.

\- Питер был первым, кого ты убил? – голос Стайлза звучит рассеянно. В этот момент Стайлз погружается в какой-то темный жуткий уголок своего сознания, где он они с Джерардом горят в пропановом огне. Стайлзу вдруг кажется, что с самого начала это был единственный выход. И все могло бы закончиться гораздо быстрее, если бы он понял это раньше.

\- Я думаю, - наконец, через силу отвечает Дерек, - этого точно не хочешь знать ты. 

Стайлз закрывает глаза и тяжело выдыхает. Он думает о смерти и боится ее так отчаянно, что все случившиеся неприятности кажутся ему ничтожными. Ему не удается успокоиться. 

Невнятный рыкающий звук отвлекает его.  
\- Дерек? – зовет Стайлз. 

Дерек сидит сгорбившись, крепко сжимая руль, упираясь в него лбом.

\- О, черт, - обреченно тянет Стайлз и выглядывает из машины, понимая, в чем дело. На небе уже проступает бледный отпечаток луны, круглый и серый, как никелевая монета. – Эти сраные полнолуния теперь что, каждую пятницу?!  
\- Прекрати, - рычит Дерек.  
\- Что? Все, я заткнулся.  
\- Прекрати бояться.  
\- Окей. Заметано. Дай мне пять минут, я найду, где это выключается, - Стайлз пытается шутить, его лицо ничем не выдает нарастающий страх, но Дерек чувствует адреналин, разбавляющий чужую кровь, его снова ведет, отвлекает этот запах.

Дерек ищет Стаю. Она совсем рядом и она спокойна. Ночь только-только начинается. То, что происходит с Дереком – происходит только с ним одним. И Стая не имеет к этому отношения. Полнолуние – тоже.  
Во всем виноват тот, кто сидит рядом. 

\- Дерек, если ты не можешь с этим справиться, никто не сможет, - говорит Стайлз.  
Следующее, что он делает – вываливается из машины и бросается к кладбищенским воротам, пытаясь перелезть через них.  
Дерех хватает его за ногу и одним рывком сбрасывает вниз. Стайлз тут же поднимается, но Дерек хватается за решетку по обеим сторонам его плеч. Он тяжело дышит, клыки мешают ему говорить.

\- Зря я про Питера, да? – шепчет Стайлз, глядя Дереку в глаза. Стайлза трясет, но голос почти не дрожит.  
\- Ты… - еле справляясь с языком, выдавливает Дерек, - мне… не… помогаешь…  
\- Потерпи, чувак. Сейчас. Где-то у меня были записи про йогу и дыхание. Жаль, блядь, мне не до чтения.  
\- Стайлз! – Дерек сдерживается из последних сил. Его как будто что-то тянет, дергает. Он задирает толстовку на Стайлзе, обнажая след от укуса. 

«О, господи», - Стайлз холоден, как мертвец. Раскрытая челюсть Дерека напротив следов от зубов. Клыки влажно давят на метку, оставленную Айзеком.

\- Дерек, я не могу, - Стайлз держит руки на весу, они лихорадочно вздрагивают. – Мне жопа. Мне страшно. Дерек, давай я что-нибудь сделаю. Дерек, что мне сделать.

В этот момент Дерека на секунду накрывает с головой. Клыки давят на кожу все сильнее.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - зовет Стайлз. – Дерек, блядь, что ты хочешь. Скажи мне, я сделаю. Я всё сделаю.  
\- Так только хуже! – нечленораздельно рычит Дерек, понимая, что от этих слов вообще перестает себя контролировать.

Вдруг Дерек понимает, что, впервые с того времени, как он научился контролировать свои превращения, его тело не принадлежит ему. Все плывет перед глазами. Он сторонний наблюдатель.  
И он только что услышал то, что вырубило его нахуй.

\- _Я – твое мясо_ , - сказал Стайлз. 

Решетка, за которую держится Дерек, гнется под его пальцами. Его внутренности горят, потому что он уже минуту как не дышит.

\- Я твое мясо, - повторяет Стайлз, стараясь говорить ровно, но слова все равно выходят рваными. Звук его голоса делает их жуткими, чудовищными. – Айзек больше не будет есть твое мясо.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Я твое мясо, Дерек. Только твое. Ты можешь сожрать меня, когда захочешь. Айзек ничего не получит. 

Дерек нечеловеческим усилием воли заставляет себя подняться.

\- Вот это было вообще пиздец, - говорит он Стайлзу в лицо. Стайлз чувствует запах старбаксовского американо.  
\- Продолжать в том же духе?  
\- Нет, - Дерека прошивает спазм, будто его ударили током. – Нихуя.  
\- Воды? Ебать, где же я ее достану.

\- Стайлз… - хрипит Дерек, его рот – напротив рта Стайлза, его клык упирается в разорванный шов на губе, он чувствует кровь Стайлза на своем языке. – От… верни… блядь… голову…  
Нужно избавиться от этого вкуса, нужно перестать чувствовать его дыхание в своей глотке.  
\- Некуда, убери руки, – тихо отвечает Стайлз. Когда он говорит, движения его губ задевают губы Дерека, Стайлз все еще заперт в кольце его рук, цепляющихся за ограду. 

Осторожно, демонстративно-открыто, Стайлз тянется к его запястью и пытается разжать его пальцы.  
В ответ Дерек наваливается еще сильнее и сдавленно рычит.  
\- Понял, - беззвучно произносит Стайлз, стараясь не раздражать Дерека хотя бы своим голосом. Он шепчет на грани слышимости: – Тут дочерта копов. Они ищут меня. Успокойся. Или нам край. 

_«Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, как ты пахнешь?»_  
\- Дерек, я просто сейчас возьму тебя за руку…  
 _«Сколько соли в твоем поту»?_  
\- …окей, окей, я понял, спокойно…  
 _«Сколько железа в твоей крови?»_  
\- Ладно. Все, мне насрать. Я это сделаю. 

Духота и безумие внезапно отхлынули. Дерек переводит дыхание, пытается проморгаться, понять, что произошло.  
Стайлз обнимает его, закинув руки ему на плечи, одной пятерней вцепившись в волосы на его затылке. 

Стайлз проводит языком по его горячей коже, чуть ниже уха.  
В следующее мгновение зубы Стайлза изо всех сил сжимаются на его шее.

\- Твою мать! – Дерек отшвыривает Стайлза и, на сей раз, тот не пытается подняться.  
\- Ну, что? - Стайлз вытирает испарину на лбу. – Ты в порядке?  
Дерек ощупывает шею, смотрит на кровь, оставшуюся на пальцах. 

Отряхиваясь, Стайлз кое-как добирается до машины. Его шатает во все стороны.

Дерек протирает лицо ладонями. Остатки жара не спадают, он как будто все еще пьян, но уже полностью держит себя в руках.  
Стайлз устраивается на заднем сидении:  
\- Мне нужно сменить штаны, кажется, я обделался. Отвези меня к Скотту.  
\- Я не знаю, где он.  
\- В подвале дома Лэйхи. - Стайлз растягивается на сиденьях, чтобы не отсвечивать Дереку в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Что за херня? - Дерек снова трогает свою шею. Рана затягивается на удивление медленно. – Он тебе сказал?  
\- Я уверен в этом. У него недостаток воображения.  
\- Значит, Джерард уже нашел его.  
\- Старик Айзека не экономил на звукоизоляции. Даже если Скотт будет выть богемскую рапсодию, никто не услышит. По неизвестной мне причине, Джерард считает Скотта хитрым. Торчать в доме Лэйхи в полнолуние настолько же далеко от хитрости, как я от постели Евы Грин.  
\- Если ты собрался спалиться, то дойдешь и сам, - бросает Дерек. Странно, но прикосновение языка он помнит гораздо отчетливее, чем последующий укус.  
\- Сегодня ночью, - настаивает Стайлз, не меняя позы и стараясь не повышать голоса: - если даже ты срываешься, он точно не выдержит.  
\- Я сорвался из-за тебя. Ты боялся. В полнолуние это все равно, что намазаться маслом и лечь на хлеб, - звучит правдоподобно. Дерек сам бы в такое поверил.  
\- Что неудивительно в моей ситуации, - спокойно парирует Стайлз. – Так ты отвезешь меня или нет?  
\- Что ты будешь делать с ним?  
\- Пару раз дам по роже. Его отпустит.  
\- МакКолл кинул тебя, - вдруг произносит Дерек, заводя мотор, - потому что был уверен, что это тебя обезопасит.  
\- Я понял. Не сразу, но в целом не тупой.  
\- Постарайся, чтобы он не натворил дел.  
\- Договорились, - Стайлз натягивает капюшон на голову. – Встретимся в полдень, на поле для лакросса. 

Дерек не отвечает.

_«Я твое мясо»._

*********************

Редкие огни в домах мелькают за окнами машины, будто островки света в тумане, бесшумно растекающемся по улицам. Отдельные деревья, стоящие по краям дороги, кажутся бесформенными, жидкими, словно сделанными из воды.  
Дерек останавливает «камаро» около дорожки, усыпанной гравием.  
\- Мне нужно возвращаться, - произносит он. – Я не буду тебя ждать. Если он сожрет тебя, я ничем не смогу помочь.  
\- Спасибо, что подбросил, - отвечает Стайлз.

Внезапно Дерек чувствует его пальцы, схватившиеся за спинку водительского кресла.  
\- Хотел тебе сказать, - дыхание Стайлза рядом с ухом Дерека. – Спрятать Стаю в церкви – это остроумно.  
Дерек хочет повернуть голову, чтобы спросить, как он, черт возьми, догадался, но Стайлз быстро добавляет: «Тебе и так гореть в аду. Ты ничего не теряешь», а затем привстает с места, чтобы хлопнуть Дерека по плечу.

\- Эй, - зовет Дерек, когда Стайлз уже подтягивается на руках, чтобы влезть в разбитое окно кухни. Стайлз оборачивается и прикладывает палец к губам.

Последнее, что замечает Дерек: Стайлз сидит на подоконнике и держится за бок, будто запыхавшись при быстром беге.  
\- Стайлз, ты пиздец, - сам себе негромко говорит Дерек, выворачивая руль. Машина плавно трогается с места и ныряет в туман, фарами оставляя за собой красные тянущиеся нити света. 

*****************

Грохот из подвала слышен только внутри дома. Снаружи – гробовая полуночная тишина, где-то далеко лают собаки.  
Подвальная ледяная духота и спертый скомканный воздух облепляют Стайлза, едва он ступает на лестницу и делает первый шаг вниз. Гнилые запахи чуть колышутся вокруг него, когда он продолжает идти. Стены влажные от росы.  
Кто-то, затаившийся, - Стайлз надеется, что это Скотт, и вспоминает все то, что говорил Дерек о страхе и хлебе с маслом, - ждет и прячется в тени.  
\- Ну, давай, - шепчет Стайлз. – Иди сюда, огреби своих пиздюлей.  
Что-то громко падает и разбивается.  
\- Совсем смелый стал? – вдруг кричит Стайлз. Он отходит от лестницы, но его глаза так и не привыкают к темноте, он ничерта не видит. И понимает, что ничерта не боится. Его мысли пожирает обида и злость.  
Кажется, тот, кто едва слышно ходит кругами, не приближаясь и тяжело дыша, тоже чувствует это.

\- Скотт, ты был единственным чуваком, который мог бы мне помочь, - произносит Стайлз. – Дерек чуть не разорвал меня каких-то ебаных полчаса назад. И я думал: «Скотт не придет и не вытащит меня из этой жопы». 

Круги становятся все меньше. Стайлз уверен, что чувствует невыносимый запах грязной шерсти, слышит, как когти скребут по полу. 

\- Джерард сливает моего отца по-полной. Я думал: «если бы Скотт предложил мне напиться, мне было бы легче». Ты знаешь, как тяжело тащить сраный пятидесятилитровый баллон с пропаном через весь лес одному? 

Стайлз видит, как блеснули и погасли желтые глаза. Глухое рычание эхом отдается от стен. Стайлз уверен, что ни одно его слово не цепляется за охваченный животными инстинктами мозг, но Стайлз уже не может остановиться.

\- Ты знаешь, как я обсирался в больнице, убеждая себя, что меня не могут убить просто так? Просто так: снять одним выстрелом вот сюда, - Стайлз тычет кулаком себе в голову. - Джерард до сих пор надеется, что мой труп сможет испортить тебе настроение. Тебе насрать, позвони и скажи ему это. 

Волосы на холке Стайлза встают дыбом. Кто-то остановился за его спиной, дышит ему в затылок.

\- Ты знаешь, как стремно сидеть дома, как в камере, среди этих решеток, когда Айзек вламывается к тебе через окно и ты, блядь, уверен, что тебе хана?! Скотт! Отвечай мне! Говори со мной!

Стайлз ждет, всё, что он слышит в ответ – как кислород с хрипом продирается в чужую глотку. 

\- Ты думаешь, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, - с усилием заканчивает Стайлз. – Так вот, слушай: иди на хуй, Скотт МакКолл. Я ухожу.

Этот вой не заглушит никакая стекловата. Стайлз уверен, что весь город слышал его.  
В следующее мгновение Стайлза опрокидывает на пол, лицом вниз.

Стайлз ждет удара, боли, крови, но ничего не происходит. Скотт просто сидит верхом на его спине, вцепившись в капюшон его толстовки. Стайлз слышит жуткий звериный рык, который складывается в корявые разодранные слова:  
\- Никуда. Ты. Не. Пойдешь. 

\- Скотт? – зовет Стайлз, пытаясь вывернуться, чтобы оглянуться.  
\- Стайлз, – Скотт не отпускает его.  
\- Скотт? – на всякий случай, повторяет Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, - голос Скотта становится все более человеческим.  
\- Роза?  
\- Джек.

Липкая пыль подвального пола забивается Стайлзу в нос. Он чихает. Закрывает глаза. Полностью расслабляется.  
\- Ну, в конце-концов, это сработало, - говорит он.  
\- Талант, - уже совершенно членораздельно слышится от Скотта. – Я прослезился.  
\- Кто бы говорил, рыцарь хуяльного образа. Ты кинул меня. Ты пиздец кинул меня.  
Сказав это, Стайлз зажмуривается, потому что его хватают за уши. Он не чувствует когтей или шерсти – пальцы Скотта теплые, на ладонях - мозоли. Скотт наклоняется к затылку Стайлза и вдыхает полной грудью. 

\- Ладно, чувак, харош… - Стайлз пытается пошевелиться, но тут Скотт ложится на него сверху и с усилием пропихивает под него обе руки, чтобы обнять за грудь. – Скотт, я серьезно!  
Скотт только крепче обнимает его.  
\- Ищи сиськи у Эллисон, - Стайлз не пытается вырваться. – Скотт, давно хотел спросить.  
\- Давай, - Скотт тоже не двигается.  
\- Тебе никогда не хотелось оттрахать мою ногу? Это не ты поссал в том месяце на мои кеды? А еще…  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз, ради бога.  
\- Скучал по мне, вонючка?  
\- Пожалуйста, - казалось бы, невпопад произносит Скотт. Стайлз дает ему то, чего он хочет:  
\- Спасибо, что вытащил меня со склада. Ты как, в порядке?  
\- Отлично.  
\- Тогда возвращайся домой.  
\- Не сейчас.  
\- Эллисон ждет тебя.  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Вы оба предсказуемые, как разложение. Подумай над этим, с этим могут быть проблемы. Если сейчас она не сидит на твоей кровати с арбалетом, то я… не знаю. Соглашусь носить ее трусы неделю. 

Скотт поднимается на ноги и помогает Стайлзу встать.  
\- Скотт, - внезапно просит Стайлз. – Если, допустим, завтра со мной что-нибудь гипотетически случится, я хочу, чтобы ты забрал мою коллекцию… а, впрочем, я ничего не коллекционирую. Сожги мой ноутбук. Я случайно скачал десять гигов гейской порнухи. Не знаю, как так вышло. Не хочу, чтобы на моих похоронах отец делал вид, что мимо проходил.  
\- Нихуя не смешно, - отрезает Скотт, крепко держа его за рукав. - Ты останешься у меня. Мы придумаем что-нибудь.  
\- Еще бы. 

***********************

По странному стечению обстоятельств, урок химии посвящен процессам распада. Скотт вспоминает слова Стайлза про разложение, незаметно доставая телефон и читая сообщение от Эллисон.

С тех пор, как Джерард превратил школу в реалити-шоу, развесив камеры даже в душевых, у Скотта и Эллисон остался только этот способ общения. Они старались даже не смотреть друг на друга. Никогда.

«Соврала, что ночевала у Лидии. Она подтвердила».

«Джерард?» - печатает Скотт.

«Вряд ли купился. Но ничего не сказал. Наверное, хочет использовать меня против тебя, пока не найдет Стайлза».

«Окончательно сошел с ума».

Эллисон долго не отвечает. Ей требуется время, чтобы набрать в сообщении все то, что она не сказала ночью, пока Стайлз спал на полу, а они со Скоттом лежали друг напротив друга, держась за руки, целуясь, как в последний раз в жизни.

«Он убил много стай. Все они имели карточки социального страхования. Где-то учились. Работали. Платили налоги. Его не подозревали ни разу. У него даже штрафов за парковку нет. Он думает, что неуязвим. Я тоже начинаю так думать».

Кто-то в классе вдруг вскрикивает «Эй!». Скотт не обращает внимания. Эллисон сжимает свой телефон, пряча его под партой. 

«Он ничего не получит».

«Я люблю тебя».

\- Эй! – на сей раз парень, сидящий у окна, кричит на весь класс. - Охренеть, вы только посмотрите! Там Стайлз!  
Мистер Харрис отвлекается от доски, чтобы попросить его заткнуться, но за партами уже никого нет.  
\- Его что, все-таки нашли?  
\- Кто-то же сказал, что его убили!  
\- Кто сказал? Я слышал, что его взяли в заложники, поэтому шериф уехал.

Стайлз стоит прямо посреди поля для лакросса. Его отлично видно из окна. Руки спрятаны в карманах очередной толстовки, которую Скотт отдал ему этим утром, взяв со Стайлза обещание, что уж эта-то точно доживет до вечера. Стайлз сказал: «Конечно, чувак». И напомнил про свой ноутбук.  
Это снова не показалось смешным. 

Эллисон читает в глазах Скотта: «Какого хуя он вытворяет?»

Когда начинает казаться, что Стайлз просто убивает время, кто-то неторопливо выходит из здания и приближается к нему. Стайлз не двигается, только стягивает с головы капюшон. Его о чем-то спрашивают, он кивает в ответ.  
\- Это же Джерард, – шепчет Скотт, чувствуя, как внутри него все холодеет.  
Эллисон становится бледнее бумаги, на которой пишет. 

Мистер Харрис ударяет ладонями по столу и повышает голос:  
\- По местам.  
Класс нехотя рассаживается. Эллисон и Скотт остаются стоять.  
\- Проблемы, МакКолл?  
\- Мне нужно выйти.  
\- Через полчаса, - отрезает мистер Харрис. – Не раньше.  
\- Живот болит, - Скотт даже не пытается лгать правдоподобно. Он все еще смотрит в окно.  
\- Потерпите.  
\- Сейчас обосрусь.  
\- МакКолл, если вы выйдите из класса, вы не сдадите итоговый тест по химии, даже если действительно подготовитесь к нему, - произносит мистер Харрис таким тоном, будто речь идет о чем-то несущественном.  
Скотт делает было движение по направлению к двери и вдруг останавливается. 

Он вспоминает все то, что говорила ему мать. Про органы опеки. Про переезд к отцу. Он будет в тысяче километров от Эллисон. Скотт беспомощно оглядывается на нее.  
\- Полчаса, - произносит она одними губами. – У меня быстрая машина.  
Скотт возвращается на свое место. Он никак не может сосредоточиться, пока не чувствует боль в пальцах. Глядя на свою руку, он видит впившийся в ладонь обломок карандаша, который только что сломал. 

***************************

Джерард сам застегивает на нем ремень безопасности, Стайлз старается отвернуться, но все равно чувствует приторный запах лосьона после бриться. Щелкают блокираторы дверей.  
\- Включить обогрев? – спрашивает Джерард. – Сегодня довольно холодно.  
Стайлз молчит.  
\- Ну, что ж, - ласково произносит Джерард, положив руки на руль. – Никаких электрошокеров, обещаю.  
\- Имена и логово. Всё, что я знаю. Я не буду помогать вам взять Скотта.  
\- Давай так: гарантирую тебе твою нормальную маленькую жизнь, когда я получу свои трупы. Для начала хотя бы один.  
\- Берите Дерека со всеми его ублюдками и сможете прочитать в газете, что я объявлен в розыск. Я не верю вам. Мне не нужны ваши гарантии, дайте мне хотя бы исчезнуть.  
\- Ты учишься не в той школе, Стайлз. Уверен, тебе нашлось бы место среди одаренных. Когда с Дереком будет покончено, я лично подвезу тебя до границы штата.  
Стайлз вздыхает. Джерард с интересом наблюдает за ним.  
\- Согласен, - сдается Стайлз.  
\- Куда едем, штурман?  
\- Помните то место в лесу, где вы меня резали?  
Джерард ждет продолжения фразы. Легкая досада отражается на его лице. Он думает, что, прежде чем Стайлз наконец выложит всё, что у него есть, придется угробить полчаса на выслушивание нытья и жалоб. Все ведут себя так. Исключений нет. Пытаются оправдаться перед собой. Набить себе цену. Воззвать к совести. Джерард наслушался этого говна выше головы. У него очень богатый опыт. 

Но Стайлз просто говорит:  
\- Езжайте туда.  
\- Кого ты пытаешься надуть, Стайлз?  
\- Туда, мистер Арджент. Все это заебало меня не меньше, чем вас. Я не собираюсь дергаться. Вы уже меня имеете. Вы не можете нагнуть меня еще ниже. Я уже лежу, мистер Арджент.  
Против воли Джерард улыбается:  
\- Ты тот редкий тип молодого человека, который может ясно выразить свои мысли, Стайлз. Если бы ты умел еще и правильно расставлять приоритеты, цены бы тебе не было. 

Стайлз подпирает щеку кулаком и смотрит сквозь стекло на подростков, шатающихся по школьной парковке. Он выглядит безразличным ко всему. Это окончательно убеждает Джерарда.  
Он поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания. 

Джерард никуда не спешит. Он из тех поваров, что не против потратить на приготовление десерта чертову неделю. Момент, когда все ингредиенты уже собраны и расчленены на разделочной доске, доставляет Джерарду особенное, интимное удовольствие.

Его машина останавливается напротив просеки, где лишь черные обломки деревьев напоминают о полыхавшем здесь бензине. Подлесок зарос свежей травой. На земле не осталось никаких следов.  
\- Ты боишься смерти? – вдруг спрашивает Джерард.  
\- Я боюсь умирать, мистер Арджент, - отвечает Стайлз, натягивая капюшон, наваливаясь локтями на торпеду, кладя голову на руки, будто собираясь вздремнуть. – Я очень боюсь того, как вы будете убивать меня.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Жду, когда подъедут остальные.  
\- Ты ждешь своих друзей?  
\- Простите, мистер Джерард, я очень хочу спать. Сейчас вы достанете телефон и попросите своих охотников подъехать сюда. Вы собирались сделать это раньше, но боялись, что это спугнет меня. Вы хотите закончить все сегодня. Ничего, если мы посидим в машине? Скоро они будут?  
\- Минут через двадцать. Конечно. Сиди. Я не возражаю.

Джерард вдруг понимает, что сейчас, сломленный и покорный, Стайлз уже не вызывает раздражения. Более того – в нем явно что-то есть. Когда он не забывает принимать свои таблетки. 

Машины с охотниками действительно прибывают через четверть часа. Стайлз задерживается, скользя взглядом по их лицам. Большинство из них знакомы ему по перестрелке на складе и дежурству около больницы. Криса среди них нет. Стайлз вспоминает слова Эллисон насчет травли крыс в подвале. 

Один из охотников хватает Стайлза за шиворот. Стайлз закатывает глаза. Джерард видит это и смеется.  
Стайлза толкают в спину.

Колея, оставленная джипом, четко видна в опавшей листве.  
Сам джип все так же торчит, брошенный, среди обломанных молодых деревьев, с открытой дверцей, колеса утопают в мокрой траве и холодной осенней дымке. 

\- Вот, значит, где ты отсиживался, - бросает Джерард.  
\- Нет, - говорит Стайлз. – Я отсиживался в доме. Дерек позволил мне. Тут недалеко.  
Джерард внимательно смотрит на него и внезапно останавливается.  
\- Суки, - шепчет он. – Хитрожопые суки. Они устроили свою вонючую нору в _этом_ доме?  
\- Что не так с домом, мистер Арджент? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Нет, - щурится Джерард. – Нет. Не может быть. Ты все-таки пытаешься меня наебать. Не могу поверить. Ни один оборотень не подойдет к _этому_ дому. Там все воняет аконитом.  
\- Просто идите и посмотрите сами. 

Джерард отходит от Стайлза и кивает охотникам. Один из них ударом по голени заставляет Стайлза опуститься на колени. Стайлз слышит щелчок – это пулю загоняют в ствол. Дуло упирается ему в затылок.  
\- Просто идите и посмотрите сами! – кричит Стайлз.  
\- Ты был там?  
\- Да.  
\- Не ври мне!  
\- Я могу описать дом изнутри! Четыре комнаты! Без мебели! Раковина у…  
\- Заткнись, - Джерард выглядит напряженным до последней мышцы. – Ты видел, как они заходили внутрь? Ты видел, чтобы Дерек Хейл заходил внутрь дома? Отвечай, блядь, я тебя спрашиваю! Смотри на меня!

Стайлз вздрагивает, потому что Джерард хватает его за шею:  
\- Я считаю твой пульс, Стайлз. Ты видел, как Дерек Хейл заходил внутрь?  
\- Ни разу.  
\- Что они делали? Что он делал?  
\- Сходили с ума, бегали вокруг, грызли деревья, о господи, что они еще могли делать? Не стреляйте. Пожалуйста.  
Джерард заметно успокаивается.  
\- Похоже на правду. Хитрожопые суки, - повторяет он. – Как он догадался, что мы никогда не станем искать его там? Ладно, вставай, Стайлз. Идем. Я действительно должен видеть это.

На сей раз терпение изменяет Джерарду. По мере приближения к дому, он все ускоряет шаг, и последнюю сотню метров Стайлз вместе с охотниками едва успевают за ним. Он совершенно точно знает, куда идти.  
Даже сквозь страх и гнетущую апатию Стайлз чувствует любопытство.  
В конце-концов, он ведь так и не узнал, чем закончилась та газетная история.

Оказавшись на месте, Стайлз понимает, какими жалкими выглядели бы его потуги сымитировать беснующуюся стаю, если бы взрыв не помог ему в этом. Следы от газонокосилки слишком ровные, содранная кора выглядит неестественно. Но Джерарду, кажется, наплевать. Он в ярости.  
Сам дом производит ужасное впечатление. Весь покрытый гарью, дверь болтается на одной петле, задняя стена вот-вот отвалится.  
\- Ну, конечно! У них не было выхода! Им пришлось оставаться здесь и они пытались справиться, чтобы стать сильнее.  
Стайлз молчит. Лучший способ солгать – позволить человеку, которого ты надеешься обмануть, самому все придумать.  
\- Проклятье, во что эти твари превратили дом? – продолжает Джерард. – И где, черт побери, они сейчас?  
\- Полнолуние, - коротко отвечает Стайлз.  
Джерард машинально кивает.  
\- Да, ты прав. Естественно. Полнолуние убило бы их, останься они здесь. Они вернутся. Мы подождем. 

Обернувшись к охотникам, Джерард приказывает: «Заходим в дом, они не смогут почувствовать нас, если мы будем внутри».  
\- Они нашли превосходное убежище, которое станет идеальной ловушкой, - говорит Джерард, пропуская Стайлза вперед. Стайлз борется с желанием снова закатить глаза. 

Оказавшись в доме, Стайлз ждет, что его накроет панической атакой, но этого не происходит. Он вообще ничего не чувствует. Он думает только о зажигалке в своем кармане. 

Первое, что говорит Джерард, после того как осматривает дом:  
\- Свяжите его.  
До Стайлза не сразу доходит, что говорят о нем.  
\- Нет, - Стайлз отходит к стене, оглядываясь на окна. На него направлен пистолет, у приближающихся к нему людей нет наручников или веревок. Только моток скотча.  
Стайлз глубоко дышит и со всего размаху бьет ближайшего к нему человека кулаком в лицо. Когда тот падает, Стайлз ударяет его ногой в грудь. Больше ничего не успевает сделать – его валят на пол, отвешивая несколько зуботычин.  
Джерард наблюдает за этим с безразличием. Его внимание привлекает баллон с газом.  
\- Откуда это здесь? Эй, дайте ему сказать. Стайлз, откуда это здесь?  
\- Пожалуйста, только не за спину.  
Джерард, кажется, отвлекается от пропана:  
\- Что?  
\- Руки! Только не за спину!  
\- В чем дело, Стайлз? – улыбается Джерард.  
\- Я уже сейчас хочу ссать, - Стайлз лежит лицом в пол, колено того самого охотника, которого Стайлз ударил, жестко давит в спину. – Вы мне будете держать?  
\- Ссы в штаны.  
\- Без проблем. Если вас это устраивает. 

На секунду Джерард задумывается. Потом морщится и разрешает:  
\- Ладно, тут и так воняет. Ребята, сделайте как он просит. И не забудьте про ноги. 

Уже связанный, Стайлз неуклюже пытается сесть, прислонившись спиной к стене. Когда ему это удается, Джерард присаживается напротив:  
\- Теперь имена.  
\- Что вы с ними сделаете? Перестреляете прямо в школе?  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Нет, серьезно, - яростно шепчет Стайлз. – Зачем вы меня связали?  
Джерард снова проделывает свой трюк с подсчетом пульса, но понимает, что на сей раз это ему не поможет: от страха и злости вены Стайлза просто раздирает давлением.  
\- Имена.  
\- Мистер Флинсток, мистер Харрис, и, как ни прискорбно мне сообщить вам, - Стайлз так и сказал «прискорбно». Выплюнул это слово Джерарду в лицо, - миссис Арджент.  
Джерард взмахивает рукой и один из охотников лениво огревает Стайлза прикладом по затылку.

\- Господи, опять по голове, - стонет Стайлз.  
\- Где твой аддеролл? Ты какой-то рассеянный.  
\- Лемай Омар, - не глядя на Джерарда, произносит Стайлз, - Аманда Бекк и Велахи Калипа. Калипа недавно перевелся из Миссури. Вам нужны эти трое.  
\- Надо же. Никогда бы не подумал.  
\- В этом и смысл. Что вы будете с ними делать, мистер Арджент? – настаивает Стайлз.  
\- Это твоя совесть спрашивает? Я расскажу тебе. Мне кажется, ты увидишь все это. Их перестреляют прямо здесь. Если хоть один из них уйдет, я думаю, он попадет в аварию. Поскользнется в душевой.  
\- Из-за пули в голове?  
\- Скорее, его перережет пополам. Это будет очень неудачное падение.  
\- Вы действительно верите в оборотней, мистер Арджент? – вдруг спрашивает Стайлз.  
Джерард настораживается.  
\- Вы действительно думаете, что все, что происходит, не плод вашего воображения? Я, все эти люди, этот дом, Скотт МакКолл, воющий на луну. Вы – охотник на оборотней. Представьте – вы сидите сейчас, запертый в палате, накачанный транквилизаторами, - под конец Стайлз говорит все громче, чуть не срываясь на крик. Джерард понимает, что у него истерика. – Выдумываете всю эту херню, пока медсестра меняет вам катетер. 

Джерард поднимается на ноги и снова машет кому-то. Стайлз получает свой очередной удар. 

\- Я – помогаю оборотням, - не затыкается Стайлз, будто не обращая внимания на тонкую теплую струю крови, согревающую шею. – Вы послушайте только, как это звучит! Послушайте себя! Я, Стайлз Стилински, помогаю оборотням, поэтому вы доносите на моего отца и угрожаете мне убийством.  
\- Ты, - терпеливо отвечает Джерард, - Стайлз Стилински, помогаешь оборотням. И если ты, Стайлз Стилински, не заткнешься прямо сейчас, я подстрелю тебя. Твой отец будет следующим. Так что закрой, нахрен, свой рот.  
\- Отпустите меня, - ноет Стайлз. – Я сделал все, как вы хотели. Я привел вас в логово оборотней, я дал вам имена. Почему вы не отпускаете меня?

Какое-то гнилое предчувствие охватывает Джерарда. Стайлз ведет себя очень странно. Джерард видел его попавшим и не в такую жопу, однако парня никогда не срывало с резьбы. Какая-то херня, - говорит Джерард сам себе.  
Но слова одного из охотников рассеивают его подозрения.  
Охотник произносит:  
\- Доконали ссыкуна. Спёкся. Джерард, отпусти его. Хрен с ним.

Джерард смотрит на Стайлза в упор:  
\- Если Дерек и стая не появятся здесь до полуночи, я убью тебя, Стайлз. 

Похоже, это отрезвляет Стайлза. Он становится так бледен, что родинки на лице кажутся черными.  
\- А если они застряли в пробке, мистер Джерард, вы сможете спокойно спать, зная, что убили невиновного?  
Джерард наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:  
\- Раньше мне это не мешало. 

Тупое, бездеятельное ожидание тянется до вечера. Охотники от нечего делать проверяют оружие, считают патроны, в тысячный раз пытаются найти лучший угол для обстрела из окон. Время от времени из других комнат тянет куревом, хотя Джерард категорически запретил курить. 

Стайлза пару раз выводят поссать, но не дают отойти от дома и двух шагов.  
Он чувствует, как отчаяние превращается в безнадежность. В его груди огромная дыра, через которую его душа вываливается наружу и остается лежать под ногами.  
Он сделал всё, что хотел. Его план, пусть частично, но сработал. Он не знает, как убраться отсюда живым. Он слишком надеялся, что Джерард отпустит его, когда получит своё. 

Стайлз не думал над другими путями спасения. Их не было. 

***************************

Тени на полу становятся все длиннее.  
Когда подступающая ночь размывает их окончательно, Стайлз говорит:  
\- Можно мне заснуть?  
Джерард окидывает его долгим внимательным взглядом:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Вы знаете, о чем я.  
Джерард не отвечает.  
\- Не будите меня, когда вы… - Стайлз понимает, что не может произнести этого вслух.  
\- До полуночи еще два часа.  
\- Они не придут. Это не их логово. Вы давно догадались об этом. Я не понимаю, зачем вы ждете. Не будите меня. Пожалуйста. 

Джерард смотрит на бессмысленно жестикулирующие ветви деревьев за окном. Ветер такой, что облака растрепаны по небу клочьями. Луны нет, но звезды ярко освещают их.  
\- Они придут, - говорит Джерард. – Может быть, не все. Может быть, это будет только МакКолл. Я помню, что обещал. Один труп – и я отвезу тебя до границы.  
\- Скотт ничего не знает об этом месте. Давайте просто закончим это. 

Джерард опять молчит. Те из охотников, кто слышит их разговор, отворачиваются. 

\- Спи, Стайлз, - советует Джерард. – Спи крепко.

***********************

Он просыпается от истошного крика и на секунду ему кажется, что этот крик – его собственный. Но рядом с ним на полу корчится человек с арбалетным болтом в плече. 

Ветер расчистил небо, в доме светло, как может быть только осенней ночью, когда августовский звездопад в новолуние стряхивает на землю звезды.  
Вспышки выстрелов зажигают и тут же гасят силуэты охотников. 

Стайлз поднимается, падает, поднимается снова, короткими прыжками добирается до баллона, срывает вентиль и ищет в кармане зажигалку. Ему в нос ударяет запах газа. 

\- Стоять! Не двигаться!! – орет Джерард. Стайлз замирает с зажигалкой в связанных руках. Джерард целится в него из пистолета. – Двинешься – стреляю!

В одной из дальних комнат раздается страшный булькающий хрип.  
\- МакКолл! – зовет Джерард. – Сюда!! Или я ему башку снесу!! Ты же за ним пришел?!

В дверном проеме поднимается чья-то шатающаяся фигура. И Стайлз давится вдохом, потому что это не Скотт.  
Это Дерек.

\- Оборотень в этом доме, - сам себе не веря, произносит Джерард. – Как же тебе должно быть хреново сейчас.  
В соседних комнатах продолжается стрельба.  
Кто-то отвлекает охотников и у него, - или у них, - это чертовски хорошо получается. 

Стайлз ждет, когда Джерард снимет его с прицела, но этого так и не происходит. Джерард по-прежнему направляет оружие на Стайлза, хотя вот же он – Дерек, в двух шагах. Стайлз верит, что взрыв не убьет его. Стайлзу уже насрать, что будет с ним самим. Он, блядь, хочет все закончить. Он умер накануне, когда ему разрешили заснуть. 

Дерек, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, проходит мимо Джерарда и, не дойдя до Стайлза пары метров, валится на пол. Его руки в крови.  
\- Эй, эй! – Стайлз опускается на колени и трясет Дерека за плечо прежде, чем понимает, что он действительно делает это, а Джерард все еще не выстрелил. Из последних сил Дерек вскидывает руку и разрывает скотч, сдирая кожу на запястьях Стайлза.  
После этого Дерек затихает и больше не двигается. Только его мышцы время от времени судорожно сокращаются.  
\- Да что за день такой! – схватив Дерека подмышки, Стайлз пытается поднять его. – Что за ночь, блядь, такая! Всё как через жопу!! Всё!! Дерек, где тебя ранили?

\- Ему не нужно быть раненым, чтобы умереть здесь, - отвечает Джерард. Он выглядит спокойным, даже заинтересованным.  
Стайлз не слушает его, шаря по телу Дерека руками, ища рану, все еще надеясь поставить его на ноги. Все еще надеясь на зажигалку и кого-нибудь, кто останется в живых, чтобы рассказать о том, что здесь было.  
\- Мой отец убивал здесь этих тварей. Десятками. Нам не нужно было прятать следы от пуль. Он запирал их здесь и они умирали. Все, до единого, - продолжает Джерард. – Все, мать их, до единого.  
\- Да я понял! – перебивает Стайлз. – Вы спалились, когда трупы нашли до того, как вы успели, не знаю, сбросить их в реку или зарыть в фундамент, или что вы там делаете с трупами. 

\- Стайлз, - если это не обман слуха, то в голосе Джерарда только что промелькнуло восхищение. – Потрясающе. 

Стайлз уже не пытается привести Дерека в чувство. Просто сидит, обхватив его за грудь, притянув к себе, будто пытаясь защититься им от пули. Будто пытаясь защитить от пули Дерека – пальцы Стайлза растопырены, ладони закрывают сердце. 

Джерард собирается сказать что-то еще, но обрывает сам себя.  
\- Это еще что такое? – выдавливает он.

Стайлз не может видеть того, что видит он. И не обращает внимания на то, что заметил Джерард.  
Глаза Дерека открыты. Дыхание ровное. Он смотрит на Джерарда. Он будто бы набирается сил. Откуда? Почему он никак не сдохнет?

И вдруг на лице Джерард отражается понимание. Тот сорт понимания, когда приходится поверить в невероятное, потому что других объяснений нет.  
\- Не может быть, - говорит Джерард и вдруг смеется. – Ты? Этого придурка? Ты, вожак, мать твою, стаи, хитровыебанный Дерек Хейл? Ты - этого идиота с пробитой головой?  
\- Что? – не понимает Стайлз. – Что происходит?

Джерард смеется так, что пистолет ходит в его руке ходуном.  
\- Вот же… Черт! Да я оставил бы вас обоих в живых только чтобы посмотреть на это! Это будет самая смешная история из всех, что я рассказывал. Я расскажу, будь уверен. Мне никто не поверит. Никто. Я тоже не верил своему отцу, когда он говорил, что какая-то девка подняла из мертвых Брендана Туллока, так что пришлось завалить его по-второму разу, только сразу с девкой, чтоб наверняка.

\- Что, блядь, происходит?! – не выдерживает Стайлз, пальцы сжимают ткань чужой футболки в кулаках. – Что-то вы распизделись, мистер Арджент. 

\- Ты же знаешь Туллока? – будто не обращая внимания на Стайлза, продолжает Джерард. – Да, ты знаешь его, я уверен. Ходила легенда, что говнюк неуязвим. Его заставляли жрать аконит, а он все равно выплывал. Пока не нашли ту девку, так и не понимали в чем дело. Но я думал, это все истории. Сказки. 

\- Стреляйте уже, что ли! – раздраженно зовет Стайлз.  
\- Ты не понимаешь? – теперь Джерард смотрит Стайлзу в лицо. – Он тебе не сказал? Ну, конечно. Бог мой, Дерек Хейл. Посмотри на себя. У тебя могла бы быть любая женщина. А ты так охуенно вляпался. Стайлз, я думал, ты нужен Хейлу, потому что ты сын шерифа. Потому что иногда ты можешь быть полезен. Он не обращал тебя. Он бы никогда не обратил тебя. Теперь я понимаю, почему. Только человек может защитить оборотня от всего этого дерьма. И даже вытащить с того света. Я думал, только Туллоку так повезло. Нашел свою… как там у вас это называется? Блядь, Дерек! Ну, ты в полной жопе! Он же, мать его, _пацан_! Ох, ебануться можно. 

Джерард пытается что-то добавить, но его душит смех. 

\- И вот эту херню я должен слушать перед смертью, - зло бросает Стайлз. У него чувство, что Джерард говорит на каком-то иностранном языке. Слова вроде понятные, но смысла в них нет. 

Внезапно Дерек шевелится. Упирается рукой в пол. Поднимается.  
Он крепко стоит на ногах.  
Стайлз чувствует себя по-дурацки, продолжая прятаться за ним, не отпуская его футболку, но пиздеж Джерарда внезапно пробудил в нем надежду. Если старик слетел с катушек, Стайлз может выбраться из всего этого говна пусть и не целым, но живым.

Газ продолжает с тихим свистом выходить из баллона. Он не может наполнить помещение – все окна и двери нараспашку. Но в баллоне должно оставаться достаточно, чтобы рвануть как следует, если Джерард все же начнет палить. 

\- Дерек, ты привел с собой Лемая, Аманду и Велахи? – весело спрашивает Джерард. – Они тоже здесь?  
\- Кого? – глухо переспрашивает Дерек. – Кто это?  
\- Не надо, Дерек. Я все знаю. Лемай, Велахи и Аманда – они здесь? Это они носятся вокруг или мне придется отлавливать их поодиночке, когда с тобой будет покончено?

Дерек не отвечает и, видимо, смотрит на Джерарда, как на идиота, потому что тот перестает улыбаться и мрачно переводит взгляд на Стайлза, выглядывающего из-за плеча Дерека. 

\- У тебя есть стая, Дерек? – зная ответ, все-таки спрашивает Джерард.  
\- Да.  
\- И в ней нет никого по имени Аманда?  
\- С Лемаем и Веллахи я тоже не знаком, - отвечает Дерек.  
\- Стайлз, - зовет Джерард. – Маленький пиздюк. 

Стайлз моргает, открывает рот, закрывает рот, моргает снова, вытягивает руку в сторону баллона и щелкает зажигалкой. 

\- НЕТ! – одновременно кричат Джерард и Дерек. 

Ничего не происходит. Огонь вспыхивает слишком далеко от газа. Дерек выбивает зажигалку из руки Стайлза. Джерард стреляет, но промахивается.  
Из его предплечья торчит арбалетный болт. «Охуенно, - думает Стайлз. – Эллисон просто охуенна!!»

Дерек бросается на Джерарда, но, странное дело, стоило ему отойти от Стайлза, как его будто снова скручивает боль, он воет, его движения смазаны, и Джерард, даже со стрелой в руке, легко уклоняется и стреляет снова.  
Промах.  
Выстрел.  
Промах.

Стайлз, чьи ноги все еще связаны скотчем, прыгает в угол, грохается на землю, ползет.  
Дерек выбивает пистолет. Джерад отвечает ударом в челюсть. Дерек опрокидывает Джерарда на пол, но очевидно, слишком слаб для ответного удара.  
Джерард тянется к пистолету, становится на колени, приставляет дуло к голове Дерека.

\- ЛОВИ!! – изо всех сил орет Стайлз и швыряет что-то Джерарду.  
Тело срабатывает быстрее мозга и Джерард машинально пытается поймать зеркало, брошенное Стайлзом.  
Понимая, что именно он поймал, Джерард раздраженно отбрасывает его в сторону. 

Оно разбивается. 

***************************

Стрельба прекращается так же внезапно, как и началась. Дом разрывается от воплей Джерарда. Охотникам не до оборотней, когда свои так страшно кричат.

\- Конечно, - бормочет Стайлз себе под нос, еле передвигая ногами. – Обожаю это. Убьем всех оборотней. Убьем всех евреев. Вскроем всех пришельцев. Сожжем все альбомы Бибера. Обширяем всех китайцев опиумом, колонисты мы или кто. Конечно. И тут начинается такая борьба за мир, что камня на камне не остаётся. О, боже. О, господи. О, блядь, я жив. Я, блядь, живой. О, боже. Охуенно.  
\- Заткнись, - стонет Дерек, которого Стайлз тащит за ноги, отчего затылок того пересчитывает все корни, выпирающие из земли.  
\- Ебать, как охуенно жить, - не обращает внимания Стайлз. – Птичка, господи. Белка, твою мать. Трава. Нет, листья. Блядь, камень, прости, Дерек. Береги голову. Как же пиздато. 

Вслед им из дома несется жуткий, нечеловеческий вой, обрывающийся так внезапно, что мурашки бегут по коже. Стайлзу кажется, будто он видит, как бесформенные голодные тени, - черные пятна пустоты, - шевелятся в окнах. 

\- Стой, Стайлз, - просит Дерек.  
\- Нет, сейчас, еще чуть-чуть.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- А вообще, знаешь, отдохну у дороги. Правильно. Конечно. Я не устал. Не надо останавливаться. Господи, где дорога. Я не помню. О боже, я живой.  
\- Стайлз, стой. Успокойся.  
\- Где Эллисон? Где Скотт? Там же Скотт, да? Где мой джип? Сколько времени? Надо достать воды. Ты хочешь воды?  
\- Со Скоттом все в порядке. Я чувствую, он где-то рядом. Остановись. У Эллисон есть вода.  
\- Да, ты прав, нужно их подождать, - Стайлз, как подкошенный, валится рядом с Дереком. – Ебать, это сработало.  
\- Это та самая твоя мистика? – спрашивает Дерек и слышно, как он чуть улыбается. Стайлз тоже усмехается и повторяет сказанное когда-то, как ему кажется, тысячу лет назад:  
\- Спросил меня оборотень.  
\- Как там твой диктофон?

Стайлз задирает толстовку. Слышится треск липкой ленты.  
\- Надо быть слепым, чтобы не найти его на тебе, - произносит Дерек.  
\- Меня не обыскивали. Все равно же собирались убить, - отвечает Стайлз и нажимает на кнопку.

Голос Джерарда Арджента, всеми уважаемого человека и директора школы, приглушенный, но отлично узнаваемый, доносится из динамика:  
«Ты, Стайлз Стилински, помогаешь оборотням. И если ты, Стайлз Стилински, не заткнешься прямо сейчас, я подстрелю тебя. Твой отец будет следующим. Так что закрой, нахрен, свой рот».

Дерек со Стайлзом переглядываются.  
\- Может, к делу не пришьешь, но отцу будет интересно, - говорит Стайлз, бережно пряча диктофон в карман.  
\- Стайлз, это было… - Дерек ищет слово. – Неплохо. Все то, на что ты пошел.  
\- Это было круто, Дерек. Это было очень круто. Почти как то, что ты спас мне, блядь, жизнь. Не больше, не меньше.  
\- Круто спас?  
\- Охуенно.  
\- Насколько круто?  
\- Слов нет. 

Дерек собирается сесть, но внезапно что-то грузно валился на него. Стайлз думает, что это большая птица и вздрагивает. На его лицо брызгает чем-то горячим, скользким, будто птица обгадила его на лету.

Это кровь и ошметки плоти разлетаются во все стороны. Кто-то раздирает грудь и живот Дерека. Все происходит в тишине, за доли секунд.  
Дерек не кричит, его рот широко раскрыт, но в легких уже нет воздуха, практически нет самих легких и горло не в силах произвести звук. 

Только страшные, липкие, скользкие шлепки раздираемого мяса. Стайлз будто на краю сознания слышит крики Скотта и Эллисон. Стрела, другая, третья, все точно в сердце нападающего.  
Четвертая, наконец, сбивает его на землю, он валится на бок, но тут же откатывается в сторону и набрасывается на Скотта. 

Скотт не был в проклятом доме. Он полон сил. Он легко опрокидывает убийцу и заносит руку, чтобы вырвать тому глотку, но вдруг останавливается.  
\- Айзек? – едва слышно произносит он и тут же повторяет, почти крича: - Айзек?! 

Стайлз склоняется над Дереком.  
\- Блядь, чувак, - шепчет он, потому что во рту ни капли слюны, язык неподвижен, - Дерек?

\- Теперь я – Альфа, - глухо, без торжества, говорит Айзек. Скотт отшатывается от него, ищет взглядом Эллисон. 

\- Дерек? – руки Стайлза мечутся на весу, он не знает, что делать. Внутренности Дерека превратились в месиво. Блестят белки закатившихся глаз. – О, Господи, надо остановить кровь… Да, надо остановить...

\- Никаких больше ошейников, - Айзек выплевывает эти слова медленно, по одному, так же неторопливо вытаскивая из себя стрелы. – Никаких больше подвалов. Никаких прыжков через ебаный сраный обруч! Никаких сломанных рук. Слышишь, Дерек? Никаких! Сломанных! Рук!! 

Стайлз начинает стаскивать с себя толстовку. «Надо закрыть все это», - бормочет он. – «Закрыть это все». Он не замечает Айзека, который идет к нему.  
\- Стайлз! – кричит Скотт, Эллисон стреляет.

Айзек, не глядя, перехватывает стрелу. Второй рукой хватает Стайлза за шею и тянет за собой.  
\- Пошли. Ты идешь со мной. 

Скотт бьет Айзека ногой в спину, тот шатается и разворачивается, Стайлз со всего размаху валится на Дерека.  
\- Он никуда не пойдет, - предупреждает Скотт и бьет снова. 

Странно, но Айзек пропускает и этот удар.  
\- Хреново для Альфы, - подначивает Скотт. Айзеку не остается ничего другого, кроме как ввязаться в драку, оставив Стайлза в покое. 

Стайлз лежит на Дереке, онемев от ужаса. Ткань толстовки тяжелеет, мгновенно пропитываясь чужой кровью. Стайлз чувствует животом влагу и тепло огромной открытой раны под ним. Он пытается приподняться на руках, но те так дрожат, что становится только хуже. Осколки перебитых ребер Дерека остро впиваются в его собственную грудь.  
Он остается лежать, дыша Дереку в лицо, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от его головы. 

Эллисон что-то кричит, у нее закончились стрелы, Скотт и Айзек как две сцепившиеся собаки – от их борьбы ломаются деревья, земля выворачивается наизнанку.

\- Давай, чувак, - шепчет Стайлз, теряя последние силы и, отворачиваясь от безжизненных пугающих белых глаз, кладет щеку на плечо Дерека. – Давай, чувак, сделай это. Будет круто, если ты это сделаешь.

Удивительно, но Скотт одерживает верх. Он скручивает Айзека. Им обоим хорошо досталось, Эллисон наотмашь бьет Айзека камнем по голове.  
Отдышавшись, она зовет:  
\- Стайлз.  
Тот не отзывается. Он будто заснул на чужой крови, закрывая чужое разорванное тело.

Стайлз действительно хочет спать, и с каждой секундой все больше. Ему кажется, - нет, он _чувствует_ , - как затухает его сознание, будто кто-то грубо, властно тянет из него последние силы, как сок из апельсина. Еще немного – и он не сможет дышать. Эллисон снова зовет его.  
Он отрубается.

***************************

\- Эллисон! – зовет Скотт. Стайлз слышит его будто через комья ваты, напиханной в уши. – Эллисон, Айзек не Альфа! Посмотри на него! Эллисон!

Сквозь темноту и головокружение Стайлза выталкивает на поверхность. Чувства неохотно возвращаются к нему. Он почти утонул, но в толще ледяной воды ноги наконец коснулись дна, он оттолкнулся и выплыл.  
Кажется, он вечность был без сознания. 

Стайлз не понимает, не может осознать, что биение пульса, которое он чувствует, резонирует с его собственным сердцем. Кто-то осторожно приподнимает его и Стайлз, как мешок с песком, скатывается в сторону.  
\- Заебись, - удается выговорить Стайлзу. – Дай пять. 

Ничего не отвечая, Дерек встает и выпрямляется во весь рост. 

\- Ну, - будто ничего не произошло, произносит Айзек, - значит, в другой раз. 

\- Айзек, - Скотт отпускает его и отходит в сторону, - мне кажется, тебе пиздец. 

Дерек, не торопясь, приближается к Айзеку. Тот не выглядит испуганным. Он обречен и понимает это.  
Неожиданно что-то останавливает Дерека. Он смотрит на свои ноги и видит Стайлза, вцепившегося в его штанину.  
\- Всё, - выдыхает Стайлз. – Заебали. Стой на месте.  
Дерек делает еще несколько шагов, - каждый следующий все медленнее, - и останавливается, потому что Стайлз волочится за ним по земле. 

\- Отлично, - Айзек скрещивает руки на груди. – Теперь ты делаешь то, что он говорит. Стайлз, кинь ему палку.  
Прежде чем Дерек успевает что-нибудь сказать или сделать, Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и вдруг орет:  
\- Заебали! Реально! Этот чуть не сдох, я чуть не сдох, ты сейчас чуть не сдох!! Хватит! Достали!! Можем мы, наконец, все, блядь, просто выжить нахуй?! Как вы все задрали меня, если бы вы знали.  
Скотт тычет себя в грудь большими пальцами обеих рук.  
\- И ты тоже! Заебал! – добавляет Стайлз.  
Эллисон выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Стайлз, успокаиваясь. – С тобой все ок. 

Айзек смотрит куда-то в сторону и спокойно говорит:  
\- Я просто подожду, Стайлз. Все, кто был ему близок, либо умирали, либо становились его врагами. Я буду ждать, потому что, мне кажется, убить тебя тот еще геморрой. 

Оглушительный хлопок и вспыхнувшее, взметнувшееся над лесом пламя заставляют всех вздрогнуть и замереть.

\- Нормально, - удивляется Стайлз. – Сколько там оставалось, в этом проклятом баллоне?  
\- Надо уходить, - приказывает Скотт. – Кто-нибудь вызовет пожарных. Я не знаю, что им ответить, если они засекут нас. Айзек, мы отвезем тебя. Кому-то придется прибить тебя к стене хотя бы до утра.  
\- Как скажешь, - без тени благодарности отвечает Айзек и вдруг подмигивает Стайлзу, проводя ребром ладони по горлу.  
\- Ох, пиздец, мой джип, - Стайлз показывает Айзеку средний палец.  
\- Я отвезу тебя, - предлагает Дерек.  
\- Блядь, мой несчастный джип.  
\- Идем, - зовет Дерек. 

Стайлз поднимается, цепляясь за Дерека. Тот закидывает его руку на свое плечо, Стайлз еле волочит ноги. Они уходят от света пламени, чьих-то криков, умирающего дома и оставленных в нем. 

\- Это было охуенно. Ты был как кусок говядины. Нет, как котлета. А потом сразу как корова.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Это было охуенно. Охуенно. Пять минут назад я держал твои кишки в руках. Пиздец. Как же кружится голова. Я видел твою печень, Дерек, это был паштет. Пять, блядь, минут назад. Почему Питер так не сделал? Почему ты так сделал?  
\- Стайлз. Мне повезло. – «Ты даже не представляешь, насколько».

Дерек чувствует, что Стайлз пытается идти сам и отпускает его. Стайлз тут же отстает, но Дерек не предлагает свою помощь, а Стайлз не просит. 

\- Как ты меня нашел? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Ты же сказал. Встретимся в полдень на поле для лакросса.  
\- Тебя там не было.  
\- Тебе нужно чаще оглядываться.  
\- А какого черта ты вломился только ночью?  
\- Было слишком светло. Охотники расслабились к ночи.  
\- А Скотт?  
\- Мы встретились уже здесь. 

\- Дерек, - после короткого молчания, вдруг зовет Стайлз. – Я чего-то не знаю?  
\- Теорема Ферма тебе знакома?  
\- Мне незнакомо ничего из того, о чем говорил Джерард.  
\- Джерард бредил.  
\- Дерек, почему ты спас меня?  
\- Потому что педикюрша заболела, Стайлз. У меня освободился вечер. Не включай дурачка. Ты все прекрасно понимаешь.  
\- Я хочу знать, - Стайлз останавливается и Дерек, чувствуя это, останавливается тоже. Он слушает, не оборачиваясь. Стайлз поправляется: - Нет, я хочу, чтобы ТЫ знал, что я ничего тебе не должен. Ты мне тоже. Некоторые вещи просто случаются. Молоко скисает. Тормозные колодки стираются. Если ты будешь в жопе, а я буду проходить мимо, я просто вытащу тебя. Никаких долгов.  
\- Та же херня, Стайлз. Та же херня.  
\- Хотя, знаешь, ты будешь должен, если мне придется опять воровать для тебя ключи в участке.  
\- Окей.  
\- Если так задуматься, в целом, я нужен тебе больше, чем ты мне.  
\- Стайлз, харош пиздеть. Откуда только силы берутся.  
\- Я сын шерифа. Я воровал для тебя ключи. Я делал много херни для тебя. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.  
Дерек как будто не выдерживает.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Чего?

«Ты нужен мне. Потому что ты _мое мясо_ , Стайлз. И если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сожрет тебя, то это буду я. Только я, Стайлз. Я уже отрываю от тебя по куску. Сейчас я чуть не убил тебя, погибая от голода. Ты делаешь меня трусом, Стайлз. Я, кажется, боюсь, что тебя не будет рядом, когда я снова буду умирать. Я, кажется, теперь никогда не позволю тебе отойти далеко», - ничего из этого Дерек не произносит вслух. 

\- Если ты хотел воды, - говорит Дерек, - то шевели ногами. В машине точно осталось полбутылки или вроде того. 

Стайлз замолкает, глядя себе под ноги. «Господи, я все-таки жив», - мысль закольцевало в его голове и он не стремится поставить ее на паузу.  
Дерек сбавляет шаг, чтобы идти рядом со Стайлзом. Время от времени их рукава соприкасаются. Стайлз не замечает, когда Дерек берет его за запястье и сильно, до боли, сжимает, прежде чем отпустить.  
В этот момент Стайлз думает о том, что, наконец-то, все закончилось. Больше не будет плохих дней, ужасные ночи в прошлом.

 

**************************

Проснувшись далеко за полночь, миссис Груббер проводит ладонью по прикроватной тумбочке и понимает, что опять забыла принести себе стакан воды накануне вечером.  
Она тяжело поднимается, долго шарит босыми ногами в поисках тапочек. Так и не найдя их, отправляется на кухню босиком.  
Подставляет чашку под струю воды из-под крана и тут же пьет, остановившись напротив кухонного окна.

Она замирает, забывая глотать. Вода льется по подбородку на ночную рубашку.

Из ее окна отлично видно Макинтош-роуд, в темноте тихой ночи она кажется черной неподвижной рекой со светлым пунктиром полос дорожной разметки. 

Миссис Груббер видит человека без кожи. Он чернее дороги, темнее ночи. От него идет пар, миссис Груббер уверена, что чувствует вонь горелой плоти.  
Луна выныривает в просвете облаков, и миссис Груббер наблюдает, как в этом сизом свете страшный обожженный человек сам становится светлее. О боже, думает миссис Груббер.  
Он обрастает новой кожей.

Человек останавливается и смотрит на мисси Груббер. Она медленно машет ему рукой. Человек отворачивается и продолжает идти дальше. Странное дело, но он чем-то похож на директора школы, который спрашивал ее насчет пропавшего сына шерифа.

Миссис Груббер вытирает грудь кухонным полотенцем, споласкивает стакан и возвращается в постель.  
\- Наверное, мне все-таки стоит показаться врачу, - говорит она своим кошкам.

***********************

FIN


End file.
